La Academia del Team Akatsuki
by AkatsukinoDarkey
Summary: Un grupo de jóvenes intenta sobrevivir a los duros días escolares sin imaginarse que están siendo controlados por personas peligrosas; no solo tendrán que sobrevivir como adolescentes, también deberán romper los hilos que los manipulan; aprenderán que cada amigo puede ser un espía y que cada enemigo un leal compañero... UniversoAlterno/Acción/Traición/Amistad
1. Chapter 1 Un Nuevo Curso Escolar

***-*-*Capitulo #1*-*-* **_**Un Nuevo Curso Escolar**_

La mañana parecía salida del mismo sueño, los cálidos rayos solares hacía de ese verano un clima inigualable; apenas había dado inicio a un nuevo ciclo escolar, aquellas caras tan familiares al fin volvían a encontrarse después de tan merecidas vacaciones, todo parecía igual como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido, las instalaciones del plantel estaban justo como las habían dejado, pero hoy, era un nuevo día...

—Pss... hey... pss Itachi... —Se logró escuchar un susurro proveniente de uno de los joven que en el aula se encontraban— …Itachi. —Insistía en llamar la atención de joven Uchiha mientras de su cuaderno arrancaba una hoja dándole forma esférica, para lanzarselo.

Algo era seguro, podía ignorar la suplica de su amigo, pero una falta de modales, eso jamás…

—Humn,.. —Se escucho levemente la queja de inconformidad del chico de cabellos color azabache, sabía que no le dejarían en paz hasta que tuviera su atención, así que ladeo su rostro lo suficiente para dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Le entendiste a la explicación del profesor? —Decía el joven de tez azulada mientras se rascaba por detrás de la nuca.

De manera inesperada para el chico de apariencia tiburonezca el timbre lo había tomado por sorpresa así que no pudo evitar dar un ligero salto en su asiento dejando en claro el evidente susto que se había llevado, mientras el joven de ojos carmesí solo podía ver a su amigo con una mirada de fastidio.

—¿No podías esperar a que la clase finalizará?, sólo faltaban pocos minutos para ello… —Le respondió mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro acomodando sus lentes.

—No te enojes Itachi, es solo que la clase ya me andaba aburriendo, no tienes por qué tomarte todo tan enserio y menos cuando recién da inicio el curso, relájate... el día apenas comienza jeje —Ese tono burlón tan característico en él solo provocaba un enojo aun mayor en su amigo.

—... —El Uchiha se limitó a dar únicamente un leve respiro de conformidad. —_Tú no cambias_... —Pensaba.

Los pasillos se llenaban nuevamente de estudiantes, algunos de ellos nuevos y otros más de rostros conocidos, y nuestra pareja de jóvenes caminaba por esos pasillos dirigiéndose al patio trasero de la institución

El de mayor estatura cargaba siempre consigo una espada muy extraña, la única explicación que dio tiempo atrás, fue que al ser una reliquia de familia, la había heredado, nadie conocía exactamente la historia de dicha espada, pero todos conocían las habilidades inigualables del espadachín, no por nada era el orgullo campeón del colegio.

Su compañero que era uno poco más bajo a éste, era un joven de pocas palabras, se conocía que su familia poseía una de las mejores posiciones económicas. Los Uchiha, quien su escudo de armas era un abanico, orgullosamente era portado por cada miembro existente, los ojos color carmesí eran una seña característica de dicha familia e Itachi era el hijo mayor y por lo tanto sucesor a dirigir la compañía de los Uchiha aunque este proyecto no era precisamente del agrado de nuestro estudiante estrella.

—¡Itachi-San, Kisame-San ohayo gozaimasu! —Se escucho una voz un tanto infantil, sin saber su identidad ese timbre de voz era inconfundible.

—¡Ohayo Tobi! —Respondió con una grata sonrisa el espadachín mientras agitaba su brazo dirigiéndose al grupo de chicos que se hallaban a la sombra del un viejo árbol.

—Ohayo —Se limito a responder, alzando su mano lo suficiente para ser vista saludando a sus compañeros a lo lejos.

—¡Senpai, senpai..! ¿Tobi puede ir a saludar a Itachi-San y Kisame-San? —A pesar de poseer aún su máscara descubriendo únicamente un solo ojo, se podía ver a través de él la ternura que reflejaban dichas palabras.

—uhn... haz lo que quieras. —Dijo sin mucho ánimo el chico de ojos color cielo.

—¡Arigato Senpai..! —Fue lo último que se le logró escuchar mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad de aquel lugar.

Tobi no era precisamente la mejor compañía, o al menos eso repetía constantemente su adorado Senpai, a pesar de estar en el mismo año escolar que los demás chicos, Tobi se comportaba de manera bastante infantil, a Kisame eso le agradaba, decía que "_Tobi sería quien le diera algo de vida a ese equipo tan frío"_ y aunque nadie compartía su opinión tenía mucha razón en pensar así.

—Tobi, ¿cómo te la pasaste? —Le pregunto mientras le rodeaba de manera lateral con uno de sus brazos y con la otra mano revolvía el cabello del chico.

—Kisame-San esta revolviendo el peinado de Tobi, Tobi ya no se va a ver bonito. —Comentaba el chico Uchiha mientras intentaba proteger su cabeza de las constantes despeinadas de su compañero haciendo innumerables pucheros.

—Jaja calma Tobi, pero dime ¿Qué tal lo pasaste? —Reía al notar el comportamiento usual del menor.

—Tobi recuerda haber hecho muchas cosas... —Hizo una pequeña pausa llevándose el dedo a la sien—: Tobi es un buen chico. —Termino su respuesta mientras se encontraba lamiendo una enorme paleta.

—... _Pero... ¿de dónde saco eso? Bah, no importa de todos modos... _—Decía en sus adentros el ojo carmesí mientras intentaba ignorar la conversación de esos dos.

—¡Claro que eres un buen chico Tobi! Eres el único del equipo que no se enoja por todo.

El Uchiha pudo sentir la mirada acosadora que le dirigían, pero que mas daba, jamás le había importado lo que pensarán de él, no después de _aquel día_...

***-*-*Flash Back *-*-***

—¡Oni-San! ¡Oni-san! —Se escuchaban unas rápidas pisadas dirigiéndose a él.

—... ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? —Respondió con desgano intentando disimular ante su hermano su gran preocupación.

Ese pequeño siempre fue la alegría de sus días, aunque por momentos le ignoraba y lo trataba como un bebé, estas acciones hacían enojar al menor, pero Itachi lo disfrutaba, esos pucheros y rabietas eran toda una obra maestra y aunque delante de él no mostraba muy contables emociones, no significaba que no le hiciera reír en sus adentros.

—Oni-San, ¿hoy si vamos a practicar? Ayer me lo prometiste. —Nuevamente se dibujaba en él aquella mueca infantil de inconformidad, sabía que su hermano no podía negarse frente a esa mueca.

—Me temo que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión.

Enseguida extendió su mano hacia el pequeño haciéndole una seña para que se acercara, el menor rápidamente se acerco a su hermano pues interpreto tal señal de manera satisfactoria, creyendo que había logrado su objetivo, sin embargo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, éste se limito a tocarle la frente al pequeño con sus dos dedos, índice y medio deteniéndole.

—Auch... eso duele oni-san... —Decía mientras se frotaba su mano sobre su propia frente– Siempre haces lo mismo, eso es injusto. —Se dibujaba nuevamente sobre él esa expresión infantil.

—Gomen nee Sasuke, pero hoy debo terminar con... un _asunto._ —Sin decir más se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a alejarse del pequeño— _Gomen nasai Sasuke, espero algún día puedas perdonarme... _—Se decía en sus adentros.

El pequeño Sasuke logró notar la mirada de su hermano, era diferente a la que mantenía todo el tiempo, en esta ocasión, más allá de notarse distante, en ella había un profundo vacío, como si su amado oni-san no fuera el mismo de siempre, pero a su corta edad rápido lo olvido.

***-*-* Flash Back *-*-***

—Sasuke... yo... Gomen nasai... —Alcanzo a susurrar mientras caminaba a paso lento con la mirada al suelo, ignorando sus alrededores.

Se había alejado ya lo suficiente de sus dos acompañantes, si es que Itachi podía llamarlos de esa forma, ya no se escuchaban sus voces y eso era muy relajante para él, en ese momento solo pensaba en una sola persona, en _su hermano._

Dentro de una de las aulas se encontraba varios estudiantes, al parecer algo interesante ocurría allí dentro, esas reuniones eran ya usuales entre el alumnado, y aunque en incontables ocasiones los profesores procuraban mantener el orden, jamás podían saber exactamente lo que los alumnos planeaban, esa era una de las razones por las cuales se implementaros los clubes, para mantener a los chicos entretenidos y con diversiones "_sanas_".

—Bien, ¿alguien da más de 200?

—¡Pero dijiste que estarían a 50 cada una! —Se quejaba uno de los estudiantes mientras revisaba su billetera.

—Lo siento, pero en el mundo de los negocios, nada se mantiene en su precio inicial, ahora ¿vas a pagar o... es que hay algún otro interesado?

—¡NO! Espera... aquí tienes... —Maldiciendo en sus adentro él chico accedió a pagar dicha cantidad, sabía que con _él_ no se podía negociar...— Tacaño...

—¿Decías algo?

—No, nada, nada... —Su nerviosismo era evidente, no podía creer que le hubiesen escuchado, ya habían varios metros de distancia y con tantos chicos era imposible que le escuchara— ..._pero, ¿cómo es posible? No, no puede ser cierto..._ —Se decía así mismo mientras recogía su recién compra y se alejaba a toda prisa de aquel lugar.

—Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, ¿algún otro interesado?

—Yo, yo... yo... —Era lo único que se podía entender, la cantidad de alumnos que recurrían a _él_ era impresionante, y aunque poseía la fama de ser un tacaño y codicioso alumno, tal parecía que sus compradores cada día iban en aumento, entre empujones y gritos los jóvenes fueron uno a uno satisfaciendo sus encargos, iban desde fotos de alumnas, música, películas, aplicaciones para juegos portátiles, hasta las más locas excentricidades que uno pudiese imaginar, no había nada que _él_ no pudiese conseguir.

—¡Así que aquí estas Maldito tacaño! ¡Te eh estado buscando por toda la escuela! ¡Joder!

Entre la multitud apareció un alumno de tez bastante clara, tenía el cabello lacio y largo que mantenía siempre con un peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos violetas se apreciaban de manera formidable gracias a su blanca cabellera, de su cuello cuelga un dije en forma de triangulo invertido dentro de un circulo símbolo de su religión Jashinista.

De la frente de nuestro comerciante se dibujaba una vena resaltada, esa voz le estresaba, ese tono, esas palabras, en especial _ese_ sujeto, no había nada en el mundo que detestara más que a su compañero _Hidan._

—Ahora... ¡¿Qué quieres?! —Su tono denotaba un gran enfado, estaban arruinándole el día— _y justo ahora que iban tan bien las ventas... maldito _—Se decía para sí mismo.

—Vamos, que el maldito Líder nos quiere ver, además ¡Jashin-Sama te castigará por eso! —Su fanatismo religioso en ocasiones asustaba, siempre tenía presente a su Dios Jashin-Sama y eso era una de las cosas que más le hacía enojar a su compañero de equipo.

—¡JODER! Y ¿Por qué justo ahora? Qué no ves que estoy en cosas importantes, además lo que diga tu estúpido Dios me importa poco. —Él joven de orbes verdes comenzaba a ponerse bastante serio, pues lo que más amaba en la vida era el dinero y ahora, justo ahora por culpa del _fanático_ estaba perdiendo ganancias.

—¡TE MATARÉ MALDITO BASTARDO A JASHIN-SAMA NO SE LE INSULTA!

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse muy serias, los jóvenes que allí se encontraban conocían a la perfección el carácter de ambos estudiantes, por un lado Hidan era muy sádico, era un gran deportista, el mejor del equipo de Akatsuki, y cuando se trataba de defender el poder de su religión todo absolutamente TODO podía ocurrir, en grandes ocasiones le faltaba el respeto a sus superiores y por ello era castigado, cosa que no le importaba, algo era seguro Hidan era una persona de temerse mientras que por otro lado Kakuzu era una persona de carácter más controlado, pero tenía la fama de futuro miembro de la mafia, ambos hacían un equipo invencible pero no se soportaban o al menos eso reflejaban ante el mundo.

Ambos alumnos estaban a punto de iniciar uno de los que serían las peleas más sangrientas antes registradas, cualquier indicio podía darle pie a comenzarla y no había nadie, al menos en su sano juicio que se arriesgara a intervenir ni mucho menos detenerla.

—¡MALDITO MONJE, ACABAS DE ARRUINARME LOS NEGOCIOS Y ESO NO TE LO PERDONARÉ! —El joven de tez morena había guardado ya sus ganancias del día, no podía permitir que alguien como _él_ le halara de esa manera y más si con ello era maldecido por un Dios que el negaba siempre.

—¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS MONJE?! MALDITO BASTARDO... ¡KAKUZO JODER! ¡DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS!

—Pero...qué demon... ¡Hidan, Kakuzo! ¿Qué no puede pasar un día sin que armen un alboroto por nada? —Una voz misteriosa se escucho desde el fondo del corredor, provocando que ambos cuerpos se paralizaran en instantes.

—¡Joder, no te metas en esto!

—Este no es asunto tuyo, además él comenzó con su estúpido discurso de siempre.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Discurso? Maldito... Jashin-Sama no es un pasatiempo...

Ambos chicos ya se habían controlado al menos un poco, a pesar de que aquella silueta no representaba amenaza para ellos, al menos no lo veía de esa manera, sabían que cuando se enfadaba podía ser muy peligroso...

—¡LOS DOS! Pronto, se les está esperando en el campo del club... —Su orden fue directa, esa voz en verdad atemorizaba, pronto aquella silueta había desaparecido dejando a la pareja aun inmóvil.

—Joder... detesto que se pongan así...

—Malditos...

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí nuestro capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado jejeje n_n<p>

_Yamiko_: y si no, pues JASHIN-SAMA los matara.! Muhahaha ::apareciendo con la oz de Hidan::

_Akira_: O_O Yamiko-San me asusta x_x

¿A quién no? X_X

_Akira:_ Bueno, bueno... hablemos del siguiente capítulo n_n

Excelente idea owo jejeje

¿Quién será el dueño de esa voz _tan_ misteriosa? ¿A caso Hidan y Kakuzo podrán llegar a la cancha sin pelear de nuevo? ¿Los tiburones pueden respirar fuera del agua? ¿De dónde saco Tobi la paleta? ¿Itachi podrá termina de hacer su remember?

Todo esto y mas... podrán verlo en el siguiente fic llamado "_Todo sea por un equipo"_

_Akira-Yamiko:_ Hasta la próxima...!

Cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida, lo prometemos.!

_Ciaossu~_


	2. Chapter 2 Todo sea Por Un Equipo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son de mi autoría, todos los derechos son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** Sensei n_n quien muy cortes mente nos los presta ñ ñ (o eso creo =S)

_Yamiko_: demo.. ni siquiera se los pediste (con varios papeles en la mano)

_Akira_: etto, por primera vez estaré de acuerdo con "eso" (señalando a Yamiko a una distancia considerable)

_Yamiko_:¿Nanii? ¬¬ ¿a quién llamaste "COSA"? (mostrando una mirada muy amenazante y aterradora)

_Akira_: x_x a nadie, a nadie, lo juro…

Etto… que cobarde eres -w- en fin, como decía, nuestro adorado sensei nos hizo el favor de prestárnoslos, a cambio le prometimos cuidar de cada uno de sus personajes

Yamiko y Akira muestran rostros perturbadores, pensando en Pain y Deidara de manera pervertida

O_o ¿todo bien?

_Yamiko-Akira_: Haiii..!

…. Ok, bueno... comencemos n_n

**Notas del Autor: Las parte negra de Zetsu será en negrita mientras que los pensamientos entrarán en letra cursiva, el fic es inspirado en una serie de historias leídas con anterioridad, así que gracias a esos grandes autores por servirme de inspiración en este momento…**

* * *

><p><strong>*-*-*Capitulo #2*-*-* <strong>_**Todo sea Por Un Equipo**_

El sol de medio día era devastador, los alumnos ya habían salido de sus clases y solo quedaban los integrantes del equipo de soccer, al parecer discutían, ya se extrañaban esas charlas…

–¿Aún sigues molesto?

–¡¿Te refieres a lo de interrumpir a mitad de la clase, solo por capricho tuyo?! –Le respondió fría mente el Uchiha mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

–Sabes que era necesario, además tómalo como un favor Itachi. –Kisame reía por lo bajo.

–Pero... ¿qué dices?, no necesito de tu ayuda... además... eso fue... –Itachi volvió a acomodarse los lentes y no porque lo necesitaba, sino para esconder su vergüenza al recordar lo ocurrido.

***-*-* Flash Back *-*-***

El profesor se encontraba explicando la historia de Japón cuando uno de los estudiantes comenzó a moverse disimuladamente intentando encontrar algo.

–Tsk... no puede ser... –Se notaba bastante preocupado, el Uchiha no dejaba de moverse en su asiento girando la vista por todos los alrededores procurando no llamar la atención.

–¿Qué te sucede Itachi? Pareces "comadreja" con tanto movimiento... –Kisame había hecho un gran énfasis en su comparación, le agradaba hacer enojar a Itachi, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba ese comportamiento inusual en su amigo.

–¡CALLATE! –Por un momento el chico de ojos carmesí había olvidado su compostura y había dado un gran grito.

El profesor detuvo abruptamente su clase sintiéndose ofendido por las palabras de su alumno estrella.

–Joven Uchiha, creo que no le parece del todo mi clase, si lo desea puede darla usted mismo. –El tono del profesor no era para nada cómodo.

–Mier-da... –Respondió el chico sintiendo lástima por su joven amigo.

–Al parecer no es el único que tiene problemas con mi clase creo que se le quiere unir usted ¿no es así señor Hoshigaki?

–Pe-pero... sensei, Itachi no quería interrumpir la clase, es sólo que no pudo evitar dar ese grito. –Alegó disimulando lo que sería una posible mentira.

–¿A qué se refiere?

–Lo que sucede, es que... –Hizo una breve pausa mientras pensaba en una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para salvarlos–: ...mi amigo padece de bipolaridad y olvidó tomar sus medicamentos... Sí, eso sucedió. –Finalizó de manera triunfante.

La clase entera miro de manera extraña a su compañero, de entre todos los estudiantes el Uchiha sería el último en padecer algún trastorno, les resultaba increíble la falta de imaginación del tez azulada.

–Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces... no hay problema alguno. –Argumento el profesor intentando creer el argumento recibido.

***-*-* Fin Flash Back *-*-***

–Eso era innecesario... –Argumentó Itachi con un aire de reproche.

–¡Claro que era necesario! Deberías agradecerme por salvarte.

–Si no fuse por ti, no habríamos perdido la mitad de la clase en la enfermería buscando pastillas inexistentes. –Respondió de manera muy calmada mientras ojeaba las páginas de su libro de bolsillo, recargándose sobre el tronco del árbol.

–¿Passtillass? ¿Itachi-Ssan esstá enfermo? Yo podría cuidar de él ssi ess necsessario... –Dijo con un tono de voz bastante pervertido y aterrador, sin contar su notable acento al hablar, asustando a los presentes.

–... –Itachi se mantenía lo más lejos posible del nuevo invitado sin decir palabra alguna.

–Eso ni lo sueñes, para eso me tiene a mí. –Alego de manera inmediata el tiburón sin percatarse del malentendido que acababa de provocar.

–Estás diciendo que entre Itachi y tú... uhn... ¡Lo sabía! No es normal en un chico tantas atenciones uhn... –Replico el rubio con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

–Itachi-San y Kisame-San ¿son pareja? Tobi no lo entiende bien.

–¡NO! Esso no puede sser, Itachi-Ssan no puede esstar con él cara de pezs. –De entre las sombras se dejo ver la silueta pálida de otro de los integrantes del equipo, tenía una cabellera aun más larga que la de Itachi, con la diferencia de que lo mantenía suelto, sus ojos amarillentos y alargados hacían de su aspecto algo perturbador.

–¡Orochimaru! ¡¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que no te aparezcas así?! –Se oyó la queja en una diferente voz a las antes presentes–: **O es a caso que ¿quieres terminar herido?**

–¡Tuu! ¿Cómo te atrevess a decsirme a mí lo que debo hacser? Panta inssolente.

Todos se habían llevado un susto aun mayor por la repentina presencia de ambos miembros sin terminar de explicarse el cómo habían llegado.

–Zetsu-San ah asustado a Tobi. –El pequeño pelinegro se escondía detrás del rubio aferrándose al brazo de su Senpai.

–¡Tobi! ¡SUELTAME o te hare explotar uhn! –respondió mientras intentaba soltarse del pequeño enmascarado

–¡Senpai! No seas malo con Tobi, Tobi es un buen chico.

–¡Dije que me SUELTES! –De sus bolsillos había sacado un par de pequeños cartuchos de dinamita haciéndolos explotar a los pies del pelinegro –: ¡KATSU!

Aquella pequeña explosión fue suficiente para lograr mandar a volar al enmascarado haciéndolo caer un par de metros lejos de los jóvenes.

Ignorando lo sucedido con los más jóvenes del grupo, el resto de los alumnos seguían discutiendo por la repentina aparición de sus compañeros.

–Por primera vez concuerdo contigo Orochimaru, Zetsu esa no es la forma de aparecer –Concluyó Kisame.

–Zsetzsu no ess él máss indicado para dar ordeness –Añadió el chico de ojos de serpiente.

–En eso... concuerdo contigo. ¿Alguien me puede explicar el por qué no están todos? –Una voz fría y autoritaria se sumaba a la charla.

–Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero... la culpa fue de ese par, me hicieron esperarlos... –Respondía el pelirrojo con un notable enfado en su voz.

A una corta distancia se veían la silueta de dos chicos que no dejaban de discutir, las mímicas con las manos y los constantes gritos hacían de esa conjetura algo evidente.

–Joder, ¿Quién se cree ese para hablarnos en ese tono? –Replico el Jashinista.

–Por primera vez, concuerdo contigo, pero si no fuese por tu culpa, nada de esto hubiese sucedido.

–¿Qué quieres decir? El culpable de todo fuiste ¡TU! Si no hubiese estado haciendo tus estúpidos intercambios, el enano ese no nos hubiese gritado de esa manera. –Asintió con la cabeza el de cabellera blanca.

–Quien empezó todo fuiste ¡TU! ¡Con tus estúpidas invocaciones a un Dios inexistente! –El tono de voz comenzaba a sonar común en ambos.

–¡JODER KAKUZO! ¡RESPETA A JASHI-SAMA O TE OFRECERE EN SACRIFICIO! –Replico el religioso.

–¡NO RESPETARE A ALGO QUE NO EXISTE!

–¡MALDITO ATEO!

–¡ESTUPIDO MONJE!

–¡ANCIOANO IDIOTA!

–¿A QUIEN LLAMASTE ANCIANO? HIJO DE...

–¡A CALLAR LOS DOS! –Había intervenido quien parecía ser el líder del equipo, su voz era firme e imponente, sin contar esa mirada aterradora que siempre mantenía, sus ojos grises reflejaban dureza, mientras que sus palabras siempre carecían de sensibilidad tanto como las del Uchiha–: No quiero escuchar ni una discusión mas.

–D-de a… a-cuer-do... –Respondieron al unísono ambos chicos.

–Pain-Sama asusta a Tobi –Se había unido a la reunión después de haber limpiado su máscara por explosión de su senpai.

–Shh... Calla Tobi, este no es el mejor momento... –Kisame había puesto su manos sobre la máscara donde se suponía se encontraba su boca, haciéndole callar.

–¿Algo que quieras compartir Kisame? –El líder le dirijo una mirada amenazante, haciendo doblegar a cualquiera.

–¿A caso importa? –El Uchiha quien era el único que no se había inmutado por la orden del capitán, manifestó su opinión sin apartar la vista de su libro.

–... –Un silencio perturbador se apodero del ambiente, pues sabían que nadie más tenía el valor para contradecir las órdenes de su capitán, excepto Uchiha Itachi.

–Y... ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esta reunión? Llevo mucho tiempo esperándoles y no estoy dispuesto a malgastar más mí tiempo. –Replicó el chico de cabellera roja.

Kisame estaba agradecido de que el pelirrojo desviara dicha tensión entre ambos compañeros, pues estaban seguros de que estaban por presenciar una pelea aun mayor que al de Hidan y Kakuzo.

–Uhn, Danna tiene razón, llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, que... ya tengo hambre uhn –El rubio no espero mas para dejar en claro su queja, pues su estomago comenzaba ya a hacer pequeños ruidos.

–¡El estomago de Senpai esta hablándole a Tobi! –El enmascarado comenzó a dar pequeños brinquitos de alegría mientras acercaba su oreja al estomago del ojiazul.

–¡Baka! –el joven rubio había empujado al chico enmascarado para colocarse detrás del pelirrojo.

–Deidara, contrólate... –Su maestro comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado por las acciones de su joven pupilo.

–Ya basta, estamos aquí para prepararnos para nuestro primer encuentro con el colegio Suna. –Hablo de nueva cuenta el capitán sin apartar la vista de Itachi.

–¿Suna uhn? Pero si tenemos a Danna quien conoce todas sus estrategias, no será problema uhn. –Intervino el rubio halagando las habilidades de su maestro.

–No creo que eso sea suficiente. –Le interrumpió el Uchiha mayor, mientras apartaba sus ojos del libro que al parecer había ya terminado de leer.

–No hables así de Danna uhn, él es mejor jugador que ¡TU! Maldita comadreja. –Replicó con enfado el rubio tras escuchar el comentario de Itachi.

–¿A qué se debe ese comentario Itachi? –Agrego el joven en cuestión de manera calmada, ignorando el cuestionamiento de sus habilidades.

–Pero Danna... –Intento alegar el joven aprendiz, siendo silenciado por su maestro con un simple ademan que claramente entendió–: uhn... –No le quedo más que emitir un quejido de inconformidad por la altanería del Uchiha.

–Es simple, hace ya varios años que Akasuna se salió de su aldea, por lo tanto las estrategias ya debieron haber cambiado, además sé que el equipo de este año no es tan sencillo de vencer como el de la temporada pasada. –Termino de compartir su teoría para acomodarse nuevamente sus anteojos.

–_¿Akasuna? Uhn _–Había pensado para sí mismo–: _No tiene ningún derecho en llamar así a Danna, no... Todos menos él..._

–Itachi tiene razón... –Le dio la razón el líder, algo que en definitiva no ocurría con frecuencia interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio.

–¡¿Eh?! –El asombro se hizo presente en el resto de los miembros con excepción de los tres jugadores–: uhn... –Agrego Deidara al final.

–No creí vivir tanto para escuchar esto, **es verdad... Pain ¿estás consciente de lo que acabas de decir?,** no lo está de otra manera no lo habría dicho, **tienes razón.** –Alego Zetsu a si mismo.

–Zetsu-San asusta más que Pain-Sama –Comentó por lo bajo Tobi.

Todos conocían a la perfección la bipolaridad de Zetsu, incluso se habían acostumbrado a ella, pero a pesar de los años que tenían como equipo, aun no podían comprenderla de todo y menos a las extrañas discusiones que mantenía consigo mismo.

–Tiene trabajo que hacer, Zetsu tu investigaras quien es ese novato de quien tanto hablan, Hidan, te encargarás de preparar el encuentro, lugar, zona, de todos lo necesario, Kakuzu, estarás a cargo de administrar los gastos que Hidan haga, no necesitamos desperdiciar recursos en cosas innecesarias, Deidara, Sasori y Tobi entrenaran la nueva jugada y no quiero errores esta vez, Orochimaru... –Pensando detenidamente el trabajo que debería asignarle a su jugador–: bueno, tu... te encargarás de... tener el campo listo para mañana.

–¡¿Mañana?! –Se quejo el ojos de serpiente.

–No tengo por qué repetirlo o ¿sí?... –El tono cortante y sarcástico del capitán era algo que en definitiva asustaba a cualquiera.

–N-no... quedo entendido capitán –se limito a asentir con la cabeza nerviosamente.

–Kisame, Itachi ambos me traerán información de las estrategias y estadísticas de los demás jugadores, todo esto para mañana debe estar terminado. –Sin decir más el capitán dio media vuelta dejando a sus compañeros de equipo algo petrificados por el corto tiempo.

–Deidara, Tobi, síganme... tendremos una larga tarde. –Hablo el pelirrojo a sus compañeros.

–Pero Danna, aun no eh comido uhn, no es justo. –Se quejo el rubio.

–Tobi también tiene hambre. –Se le unió a la queja el enmascarado.

–¡Acallar! Mientras más pronto terminemos, mejor para todos. Así que, síganme y ¡sin quejarse! –Éste último comentario lo hizo mirando de reojo a su aprendiz callando cualquier futuro comentario de su parte.

–Uhn...

–Zetsu, tu vienes con nosotros. –Añadió Kisame mientras veía alejarse a parte de su equipo.

–¿A dónde?, **Yo no participaré en sus enfermas fantasías. **–Respondió mientras recordaba la extraña confesión del tiburón tiempo atrás.

–Kisame tiene razón, ambos nos dirigiremos a Suna por información. –Añadió el Uchiha sin importarle lo que pensarán de él por el comentario anterior.

–**Supongo que no "nos" queda de otra,** los seguiremos.

–¿"Nos"?... bueno no importa... sigamos –Kisame seguía muy de cerca a su compañero de ojos rojos mientras se alejaban del plantel.

–¡Joder! ¿En qué momento se fueron todos? –Se sorprendió el religioso al notar el vacío en el campo.

–Démonos prisa, el tiempo es dinero y no pienso desperdiciarlo. –Añadió el administrador de finanzas.

–¡Cállate maldito ateo! Espera… y ¿Orochimaru? –Mirando a todos lados en busca del susodicho.

–Y yo... ¿Qué voy a saber? Si tanto lo extrañas corre a buscarle, ya sabía que Kisame no era el único de gustos raros jajaja. –Su voz se torno burlona disfrutando del momento.

–¡Jódete estúpido anciano! No seguiré discutiendo con un avaro como tú.

–Jajaja al parecer se te acabaron los insultos, no me extraña, creo que Yamin-Sama te ah abandonado hoy jajaja. –Se llevaba la mano al estomago intentando contenerse las carcajadas que la situación le provocaban.

–¡Mierda! ¡Es JASHI-SAMA pedazo de IMBECIL! –El enojo del peliblanco era más que evidente.

–Vamos, vamos... que tenemos mucho que hacer.

Ambos alumnos seguían su camino mientras el peliblanco seguía emitiendo de sus labios cuanto insulto recordase haciendo reír aun más a su compañero.

–Espero que estos hagan bien su trabajo, tener que aguantarles todo el tiempo es estresante... pero todo lo hago por ti hermano… "todo sea por un equipo".

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por sus Reviem's en verdad se les agradece n_n<p>

_Yamiko_: Así es, es divertido leer todas sus sugerencias y mejoras para el fic

_Akira_: y si **Drake99999** nos diste una gran idea para Deidara! Kyaa

_Yamiko_: igual tenía esa duda sobre como meter sus explosiones en el fic pero gracias a tu sugerencia, ese problema fue resuelto

Gracias y espero nos sigas leyendo jejeje n_n

_Yamiko_: wooa nos escribió la chica que nos sirvió de inspiración **Deidara-Inuzuka** senpai.!

_Akira:_ sugoi n_n gracias por escribirnos, nos agrada que te guste el fic

Asi es, y si… después de ver tus comentarios me di cuenta que tenia mal definido el uso de guiones x_X menos mal que ya lo lei y creo que en este capítulo mejoraron, al final de cuentas, el fic es para ustedes y si! Eres nuestra senpai!

_Yamiko_: nuestra última escritora **Aki-Hatake**

_Akira_: tienes el nombre de Kakashi sensei jejeje kawaii

Descuida, no me ofende ningún mal comentario, al contrario las criticas me harán mejor escritora, la verdad es que apenas inicio en esto de los fic's lo mío eran poemas y demás jeje

_Yamiko_: eso es verdad… tu faceta de poeta gótica anda olvidada

_Akira_: extraño esos escritos tan tristes u_u

Jeje, espero hacer alguno pero más adelante, por ahora mi prioridad es Akatsuki, aun así se les agradece a TODOS los que leen y escriben así como a los que no, en verdad me da gusto leer sus comentarios para así mejorar día a día

_Akira_: así que gracias a **Drake99999**, **Aki-Hatake** y a nuestra senpai **Deidara-Inuzuka** n_n!

Hasta el siguiente capítulo y prometo no demorar tanto xD


	3. Chapter 3 ¡Todo Está Listo! Bueno, casi

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que aquí se mencionan son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** Sensei n_n

_Akira_: un "hurra" por el sensei Kishimoto! (Apareciendo vestida de animadora con un par de esponjosos pompones color rojo, vistiendo un uniforme negro con detalles en blanco y una falda roja con una pequeña nube roja en el centro de su pecho)

_Yamiko_: ¿por qué tenía que ser "ella" mi némesis? Si yo no soy TAN mala… (Arrodillada mirando al cielo suplicando por su desgracia)

_Akira_: eres una exagerada -w- (mirando con desprecio a su compañera)

… (Dando un muy hondo respiro) En fin, ah quedado claro que NINGUNA es normal x_x como sea, es mejor dar inicio al siguiente capitulo n_n

Yamiko y Akira se van al rincón con un aura depresiva al escuchar el calificativo de su creadora

_Yamiko-Akira_: ¡Te odiamos!

Lo sé n_n

**Notas del Autor: Las parte negra de Zetsu será en negrita mientras que los pensamientos entrarán en letra cursiva, el fic es inspirado en una serie de historias leídas con anterioridad, así que gracias a esos grandes autores por servirme de inspiración en este momento…**

* * *

><p><strong>*-*-*Capitulo #3*-*-* ¡<strong>_**Todo Listo!... Bueno, casi…**_

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde el timbre de salida, todo estaba desierto y era de esperarse, nadie en su sano juicio le agradaba pasar horas extras en a Academia. Todos los profesores ya s había retirado y al ser éste el primer día, no había ningún alumno en el aula de castigo. Todo lucía en total calma y tranquilidad en ese momento hasta que …

–¡No es justo, uhn! Nada de esto es justo Danna, ni siquiera los profesores nos dejaron tarea. Además, uhn ¡Tengo hambre!

–Ya los has dicho antes Deidara.

–¡Lo sé Danna! pero en verdad tengo hambre, uhn. –El ojiazul llevaba TODA la hora quejándose, ni siquiera estando en la cancha había parado de quejarse o maldecir a su capitán por no haberle dejado almorzar ante.

–Cuando terminemos podrás ir a comer… –Respondió el pelirrojo que permanecía cerca de su aprendiz maniobrando el esférico.

–No lo entiende, si no tomo mis alimentos no podré realizar la jugada "Super Secreta C3", uhn.

–… Deja de quejarte.

–No me estoy quejando, es sólo que tengo hambre

–… –Sasori estaba ya harto de las constante quejas de su aprendiz asi que decidió dejar de alegar.

–¿Falta mucho para que terminemos, Danna?

–No Deidara, no falta mucho –El pelirrojo se limito a emitir un gran hondo respiro mientras internamente hacia una cuenta regresiva para intentar calmarse– _10,.. 9,.. 8,.. 7,.._

–Tobi tiene una pregunta. –Había levantado ya la mano, moviendo el brazo de un lado a otro

–¿De que se trata? –Respondió Sasori quien parecía haber olvidado el mal rato que Deidara le hacia pasar mientras este presaba su atención a ambos chicos.

–¿Por qué se llama C3 senpai? Tobi no recuerda que Sasori-san lo nombrará así

–Eso es mu fácil, es porque… –Sasori le había hecho callar al notar que la aparente atención de Tobi no se encontraba presente.

En el pequeño Tobi se podían observar los muchos signos de interrogación invadir su cabeza para después ver en sus pensamientos a un joven Deidara sostener una enorme letra "C" ("C": Chicos) en color rojo con la mano derecha mientras y en la izquierda dejando ve en alto tres de sus dedos, a un lado se encontraba Sasori con la señal de "amor y paz" interpretándolo como el numero dos y a sí mismo se vio con un enorme cartel donde se podía ver escrito: #1. Todo en una versión chibi.

–¡Tobi ahora entiende! –En su mascara se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa.

Tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo se habían alejado un par de metros del Uchiha, pues su personalidad era ya bastante extraña y no estaban dispuestos a entenderla.

* * *

><p>–Itachi ¿En qué tanto piensas? –Kisam no dejaba de ver a su amigo quien se encontraba de forma pensativa desde hacía ya un buen rato.<p>

–¿Hump? –Respondió el pelinegro de forma instintiva tras ser interrumpido de sus recuerdos–: Ya es algo tarde, es mejor darnos prisa.

Itachi había acelerado ya su paso, dejando atónito a su compañero, sabía que de seguir a su lado éste no dejaría de preguntar hasta saber a verdad, además no era aún el momento indicado para contarle y no por que no confiara en él, sino porque también los acompañaba Zetsu y no podía permitir que lo vieran flaquear, no a él no.

–¿Sucede algo con Itachi?.. **Es obvio, ¿a caso no lo notas?.. **Bueno si pero… **¿Pero qué?...** Hum…

–¡Je! En ocasiones Itachi puede ser algo extraño –Intervino casi de inmediato Kisame con algo de nerviosismo.

El joven de tez azul había decidido intervenir no por gusto, en lo personal no le agradaba tener que platicar con quien consideraba el segundo compañero mas extraño, pues el primer puesto sin duda se lo llevaba Orochimaru. Lo había hecho por el bien de su amigo, no podía dejar que Zetsu siguiera sacando conclusiones apresuradas; nadie conocía mejor a Itachi que él y esa expresión que ahora acompaña su rostro solo podía tener una explicación _"Sasuke"_

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya un par de horas en la cancha, a Tobi no le había tomado mucho tiempo encontrar a su senpai después que éste y Sasori se escondieron tras la "aparente" explicación del C3, para el Uchiha ya era cotidiano tener que encontrar al rubio, pues todo el tiempo éste se escapaba de él, inclusive estos actos por intertarse librar de él lo veía como un juego de <span>"escondidillas"<span>.

–¡Senpai! Tobi está muy feliz por qué pasara TODO el día con usted

–¡Callate Tobi! No tienen nada de "feliz" pasar el día con una molestia como tu uhn

–Pe-pero senpai... Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi quiere a senpai, ¿por qué senpai no quiere a Tobi? –De los ojos del Uchiha comenzaban a salir lágrimas mientras comenzaba a protagonizar una gran rabieta.

–Continuemos… –Habló el joven Akasuna mientras emitía un hondo respiro para tranqulizarse y no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

–¡Hai! –Respondieron al unísono Deidara y Tobi quien al parecer este ultimo había olvidado s rabieta.

–Uhn.. –Añadió por ultimo el rubio

* * *

><p>Itachi, Zetsu y Kisame habían ya terminado su misión, de hecho para los tres fue bastante sencillo, no necesitaron de espionaje, simplemente se limitaron a preguntar por la localización del Colegio Suna para allí encontrar a varios jugadores en la cancha, diferencia de sus compañeros Deidara y Tobi, estos si decidieron pasar a comprar algo para merendar mientras tomaban nota de las jugadas.<p>

El equipo de Suna parecía en definitiva muy concentrado, sus pases al balón eran directos y rápidos, tal parece que practicar sobre arena en verdad mejora la rapidez con el balón, sin duda, serían un equipo difícil de vencer. Las notas por nuestros Akatsukis no parecía tener fin, con cada jugada aparecía una mueca de asombro en los intrusos, excepto en Itachi, quien permanecía calmado y atento a los movimientos de un joven en especial.

_"Su nombre Sabaku no Gaara, un chico pelirrojo con las características físicas muy parecidas a Akasuna no Sasori, misma estatura, idéntica reacción ante las jugadas improvisadas, precisión exacta, gran facilidad para idear jugadas al ultimo minuto, rapidez incomparable, incluso quien lo viera jugar pensaría que jamás se agota, condición física aceptable, sin embargo… un detalle que llama mi atención es la posición en la que juega… permanece en la defensa central mientras sus laterales suben a medio campo, nada parece penetrar el arco, un digno cápitan"…_

Itachi había cerrado su libreta, a pesar de haber anotado datos mínimos, eran suficientes para rendir un reporte a su capitán.

–Vaya, al parecer ese Kankuro me dará problemas. –Alego Kisame sin apartar la vista del joven de cabellos castaños.

–Kankuro y Gaara son hermanos… **esto en definitiva le interesará mucho**

–Hemos terminado. –Concluyo Itachi quien había guardado ya sus cosas

–¡Hey! ¡Itachi espéranos! –gritó Kisame mientras corría a alcanzar a su amigo

–**¡Idiotas, regresen!...** Espérenos.

* * *

><p>Ya hacían un buen tiempo desde que llegaron a la cancha, y aunque había pasado más tiempo discutiendo, quejándose y en drama los tres estaban por concluir su entrenamiento. Sasori tenía el uniforme húmedo, en su rostro se podían ver las gotas de sudor que recorrían su delineado rostro, sus respiración entrecortada no le impedía seguir practicando, a diferencia de Deidara quien se encontraba ya recostado en el césped, tenia el uniforme sucio y desgastado, su melena rubia estaba hecha un caos, toda revuelta, había tenido que soltarse el cabello pues la pequeña coleta que se hacía estaba enredada, su rostro estaba caliente notándosele en mayor proporción en sus mejillas que habían tomado un color similar a los tomates resaltando aun mas sus bellos zafiros. Tobi por el contrario permanecía en la cancha junto a Sasori haciéndose unos últimos pases entre ellos, había dejado ya a un lado su mascara portando únicamente un parche en el ojo izquierdo.<p>

Aunque cargaba todo el tiempo su mascara, sus compañeros eran los únicos que le veían sin ella, en muchas ocasiones se habían preguntado el ¿Por qué? Del parche sin tener respuesta a ello, incluso se imaginaron sin fin de situaciones pese a la torpeza del mismo.

–Deidara, ya terminamos

–¿E-en serio Danna?

–Tobi se siente un mejor jugador, ¡Tobi obedeció a Sasori-San y a Senpai! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! –Repetía una y otra vez mientras daba pequeños saltos

–Descansen, mañana tendremos mucho que hacer.

–¡Al Fin! Ya podre ir a comer, uhn

–Tobi acepta, –Respondió el menor–: pero Senpai paga

–¡¿Qué? –los ojos del rubio e habían abierto como platos

–Que amable de tu parte Deidara, pero que sea rápido, ya eh perdido demasiado tiempo con ustedes. –A completo el pelirrojo.

–¿Usted también Danna? Uhn –Dijo resignado el ojiazul

–¡Rápido senpai! Tobi tiene hambre –tomando el brazo del joven haciéndole correr

Deidara estaba mas triste que nunca, primero le negaron la comida, después le obligaron a practicar, su Danna lo había regañado unas mil veces, el gato de Tobi lo había correteado y ahora perdería su dinero pagando una comida injusta… en definitiva…

–_Hoy no es mi dia… uhn _–pensó

* * *

><p>Después de mucho pensar al fin pudimos sacar el capitulo, las ideas vienen y van tomar solo un par de ellas es complicado :S<p>

_Yamiko_: Así es, ni siquiera siendo tres en una hizo diferencia

_Akira_: bueno, bueno.. pero lo importante es que al fin salió, además no podíamos dejar mal a nuestros lectores, que con su apoyo y animo seguimos adelante con esto jeje

_Yamiko_: y si en especial a nuestro primer lector **Drake99999** nos da mucho gsto que continues leyendo todas las barbaridades que a la escritora se le ocurren jejeje, y sii lo del medicamento de Itachi nos pareció divertido, algo con que molestar al miembro mas serio jejeje

Gracias y espero nos sigas leyendo jejeje n_n y bienvenidos sean tus sugerencias!

_Yamiko:_ igual nos escribió de nueva cuenta nuestra senpai/Danna**Deidara-Inuzuka**..! jejeje nos agrada que te guste el fic, siii igual a nosotras nos gustan las travesuras de esos dos Deidara-Tobi y es por eso que en este cap nos enfocamos mas en ellos

_Akira:_ asi es! Aun falta revelar de que gato habla Deidara y el porque de los regaños de Sasori jeje pero eso en el siguiente n n

_Yamiko_: nuestra última escritora **Aki-Hatake**

_Akira_: jajajaja

De que te ries Akira?

_Akira_: pues de que nuestros escritores nos dejan Reviews en ese orden siempre xDD

Woah! Es verdad jejeje

_Yamiko_: Una terrible coincidencia o una inevitable casualidad?

Ni idea pero mientras nos decidimos mejor hablemos del siguiente capitulo

_Akira_: Excelente!

_¿Sabremos de que Neko habla Deidara?_

_¿Zetsu podrá dejar de pelear consigo mismo?_

_¿Por qué no apareció Hidan y Kakuzo?_

_¿A caso estarán haciendo algo no apto para menores? xDD_

Mientras lo averiguamos, no se pierdan el siguiente **Capitulo #4 ****"Estrategia de Campo"**

**Ciaossu..!**


	4. Chapter 4 Estrategia

Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer a TODOS mis lectores, gracias a ustedes sigo escribiendo n_n como lo habrán notado, soy nueva en la pagina y este es mi primer fic así que perdón por mis errores, prometí cuidar mejor mi ortografía así como mi gramática y espero no tener tantos errores en este capítulo, sin más que decir… GRACIAS ^w^

**Z**e**T**s**U: yo daré el Disclaimer del día de hoy,** querrás decir "nosotros", **te equivocas solo YO los daré (riendo macabramente)… **Etto, (aprovechando su distracción toma el control) todos los personajes que aquí se mencionan son propiedad de,.. **Masashi Kishimoto**, hey! Eso lo iba a decir yo! **Lo siento, eres muy lento.**

_Akira_: Esos dos se me hacen familiares… etto (Llevándose el dedo a la sien recordando)

_Yamiko_: ¿Olvidaste a tus familiares? ¡JAJAJA! (Dando fuertes carcajadas)

_Akira_: ¡esa me las pagaras! (Lanzándose sobre la chica ahorcándola)

… (Dando un muy hondo respiro) ¡¿Por qué a mí? (Con un aura depresivo)

Yamiko y Akira continúan peleado como perros y gatos

**Z**e**T**s**U: Mejor disfrutemos el capitulo #4,** en efecto titulado "ESTRATEGIA"

**Notas del Autor: Las parte negra de Zetsu será en ****negrita**** mientras que los pensamientos de los personajes entrarán en letra **_**cursiva**_**, el fic es inspirado en una serie de historias leídas con anterioridad, así que gracias a esos grandes autores por servirme de inspiración en este momento… (Eso siempre lo digo xDD)**

* * *

><p><strong>*-*-*Capitulo #4*-*-* Estrategia<strong>

Era un nuevo día, en el aire se podía sentir una leve brisa húmeda, el sol ya comenzaba a calentar y a evaporar las finas gotas que se hallaban en la ventana. Durante la noche había caído una fuerte tormenta, misma que con sus constantes truenos y relámpagos habían hecho desvelar a cierto rubio. Ni siquiera podía recordar la hora en que se recostó a dormir, aquellos sonidos nocturnos le perturbaban, de no ser gracias al cansancio que ya tenía, de otro modo hubiese pasado en vela toda la noche.

–... Uhn,... así no... –Se escuchó al ojiazul hablar entre sueños, parecía muy a gusto entre ellos, era el único momento en el que se le veía callado.

–... Danna,... uhn... –Completo mientras daba lo que parecía un gran respiro.

–¿Danna? –Dijo una voz extraña que hizo despertar al rubio.

–¿Uhn? –Parpadeo un par de veces sin percatarse de la presencia de su visitante.

Deidara aún se encontraba somnoliento, en sus orbes de podían ver aún ese deseo por permanecer en su cama. Sus dorados cabellos estaban más desordenados que nunca. Lucía bastante descansado para haber pasado una terrible velada, algo en definitiva no estaba bien...

Miro de reojo su despertador que se encontraba a un lado de su cama sobre un pequeño buró, la pantalla digital indicaba las 07:45

–¡¿07:45? ¡Demonios me quedé dormido uhn! –Había abierto sus ojos azules tan grandes como podía, apenas le quedaban 15 minutos antes de que cerraran la entrada a la Academia.–¡Debo darme prisa!

El rubio había dado un gran salto de la cama sin percatarse que las mantas se encontraban enredadas bajo sus pies lo que provoco un encuentro inminente entre su rostro y el suelo frío de la habitación. Se había puesto de pie de manera inmediata, no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para detenerse a sobarse el rostro, en verdad se le había hecho tarde.

Corría de un lado a otro, parecía corredor en pleno maratón, había entrado a tropiezos al baño apenas pudiendo alcanzar a tomar su cepillo dental mientras salía de su dormitorio para bajar a toda prisa por las escaleras aun con el cepillo de dientes dentro de su boca, tomó un trozo de pan mientras subía de nueva cuenta hacía su habitación metiéndolo dentro de su mochila, posiblemente ésta pieza llegaría al colegio embarrada entre sus libro, algo que no pensó en ese momento el rubio.

Se encontraba a medio vestir, se abotonaba la camisa blanca mientras el pantalón de su pijama se encontraba bajo sus pies descalzos, dejando ver unos calzoncillos color turquesa hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz

–Tobi cree que Senpai debería cubrirse –El pequeño Uchiha se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama del rubio, justo a espaldas del mismo jugando con un peluche de cabellos rojizos.

–¡TOBI! ¿Cuánto TIEMPO LLEVAS ALLÍ? –Deidara tenía el rostro colorado, no se podía descifrar si era por el sonrojo de encontrarse en ropa interior o por el hecho de que la presencia del Uchiha le enfadaba.

–Tobi ya no lo recuerda –De su rostro salía una sonrisa burlona, llevaba un gran rato dentro de la residencia del rubio, nadie se había percatado de su presencia. Deidara estaba tan apurado como para notar al intruso.

–¡Maldito Tobi! –De manera torpe y rápida se había cambiado los pantalones, ya se encontraba casi vestido por completo con el uniforme, no podía perder el tiempo discutiendo con su _"dolor de cabeza diario" _

–Senpai, no se enoje con Tobi, él no tiene la culpa de que usted se quedara _dormido_. –El pequeño no se había percatado del enorme error que acababa de cometer al citar aquella frase.

–¡AHORA SI TE CONVERTIRÉ EN ARTE! –En la mirada del rubio se podía observar lo fascinado que ahora se encontraba, a pesar de haber comenzado de la peor manera el día, estaba a punto de hacer lo que más le apasionaba, su adorado _"Arte"_.

–E-es..pere S-sen..pa-i –Tartamudeaba de manera muy nerviosa–: ... ¿Senpai? –añadió al ver al rubio acercársele de manera lenta, la mirada que ahora acompañaba al ojiazul solo podía significar una cosa.

–Tsk, recuérdalo Tobi, el arte es... –pauso mientras sostenía con ambas manos un par de explosivos, sin duda estaba a punto de ocurría algo devastador para el chico de cabellera oscura.

–¡Tobi es chico bueno! –Fue lo último que se alcanzo a escuchar mientras su cuerpo salía disparado a toda velocidad por la ventana.

–¡Una explosión! ¡Katsu! –tenía una amplia sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro, sin duda ahora no le importaba mucho si llegaba o no a tiempo al colegio.

* * *

><p>Faltaban sólo 5 minutos para que oficialmente las clases dieran inicio, la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban ya en la escuela; de nueva cuenta los pasillos eran invadidos por decenas de jóvenes rebosantes de hormonas.<p>

En el aula del comité disciplinario se encontraban Kisame, Itachi y Sasori, éste último lucía bastante fastidiado, sus dedos chocaban de manera repetitiva contra la madera de la mesa en la que se encontraban reunidos, estaba impaciente.

–Y... ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que seguir esperando? –Reprocho con voz rasposa cierto pelirrojo, mientras dirigía su mirada al compañero que se encontraba en frente.

Kisame dirigió la mirada hacia la muñeca donde se encontraba su reloj, mismo que indicaba las 07:55.

–Solo un par de minutos más, no desesperes compañero. –Intervino para responde con demasiada amabilidad.

–...Sí, bueno... gracias. –Agradeció sorprendido

–Tsk... –Mascullo con los dientes mientras cambiaba de página.

Itachi se encontraba sentado justo en frente de Sasori, a pesar de haber escuchado el anterior comentario de pelirrojo, ni siquiera se molesto en levantar la vista, prefería seguir concentrado en el libro que se encontraba entre sus manos.

Pronto se escucho girar la perilla, en instantes la puerta de la habitación se había abierto dejando ver la silueta de un joven de orbes grises, tenía una altura similar al del Uchiha, mayor que la de Akasuna pero menor que la de Hoshigaki.

–Buen día capitán –Saludo de manera pronta Kisame mientras sostenía aun una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Buen día Kisame... –Respondió al saludo con su característica voz rígida–: Sasori, Itachi...

Ambos levantaron la vista tras escuchar sus nombres, Sasori hizo un con sus manos un ademan mientras que Itachi sólo se había limitado a permanecer estático.

–Empecemos... –Añadió Pain

–Sabaku no Gaara, defensa del equipo de Suna, poseedor de cualidades únicas, capitán del mismo equipo reclutado recientemente, hermano menor del mediocampista Kankuro de quién tenemos ya conocimiento previo, su jugada más peligrosa es defensiva/ofensiva central, misma que desempeña de manera individual, consiste en poseer el balón desde media cancha driblando con ello a todo el marco delantero del oponente para concretar con un pase hacia los laterales dejando a su hermano hacerse cargo de anotar. Juegan con un 3-4-4 aunque los defensas laterales permanecen en medio campo, pues con el capitán es suficiente... –Recitaba mientras entregaba a su capitán el informe escrito de cada uno de los integrantes del equipo rival.

–Al parecer este año no será del todo aburrido. –Interrumpió al Uchiha sin consideración.

–Estoy seguro que no será problema alguno. –Añadió Kisame con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

–¿De qué me perdí? –Interrumpió esta vez un joven de orbes color violeta

–Hubiésemos llegado a tiempo si no te hubieses detenido a rezar. –Mascullo con tono molesto el moreno de ojos verdes.

–¡Cállate Kakuzo! Era mi deber rezarle a Jashin-Sama, de otro modo estaría faltando a los mandamientos de mi religión. –Replicó Hidan.

–Tu estúpida religión me tiene sin cuidado. –Insistió Kakuzo

Él religioso estuvo a punto de alegar acompañado de un centenar de insultos para su compañero, cuando se vio interrumpido por el capitán.

–¿Podemos continuar? –Pregunto con su característico tono autoritario, mismo que no debía contradecirse.

–No creo que alguien esté dispuesto a volver a interrumpir –Murmuro Itachi.

Aquellas palabras no le hacían ni la más mínima gracia al Líder, pero no quería ser él quien contradijera su principal orden, ya habría tiempo de arreglar la prepotencia del Uchiha.

La campana del colegio repicaba fuertemente, indicaba que todos los alumnos debían pasar a sus respectivas aulas. Pain dio la orden de marcharse, no sin antes advertir a Hidan y Kakuzo del futuro castigo que tendrían por llegar tarde a la reunión, ambos temblaron de piernas, pues no querían imaginarse la sanción que éste les pondría.

* * *

><p>Dentro del aula C-6 los alumnos se encontraban fuera de sus asientos, se les había informado que el profesor de la primera hora no llegaría a tiempo, aquello les había caído como regalo, pues a nadie –exceptuando Itachi– le agradaba la historia.<p>

–Itachi, ¿Piensas soltar ese libro algún día? –Pregunto Kisame de forma preocupada

–No encuentro sentido a tu pregunta. –Respondió de forma seca.

–Tienes que ser siempre tan irónico. –Su afirmación había tomado un aire de pregunta

–¿Lo preguntas o lo afirmas? –Añadió con ironía

–Tantos años conviviendo y aún me resulta imposible comprenderte del todo.

–Eso se resuelve de manera simple, el tiempo no hace del todo al conocimiento.

–Cierto... –Finalizó dándole una leve palmada en el hombro a su amigo.

A pesar de que Itachi poseía un carácter serio y distante, también podía ser muy arrogante si se lo proponía, en casi todas las discusiones el salía triunfador, era el mejor de la clase, lo que lo hacía muy inteligente, es por ello que se había convertido en el presidente del consejo estudiantil, sabía encontrarle soluciones prontas y eficaces a los diversos problemas que se le presentaran.

Era un chico bastante apuesto, tenía un club de admiradoras aunque éste jamás presto atención a los detalles por parte de las chicas, era un joven muy cortes y propio al hablar, podría decirse que hasta cierto grado poseía un aire manipulador, tenía tantas virtudes que hacían celo en los demás alumnos, nadie podía comprenderle solo Kisame.

Sí, éste se había convertido quizá en su único y mejor amigos, constantemente se jugaban bromas irónicas por parte del Uchiha solo para hacer enfadar a chico de tez azulada, aunque este prefería responderle con su ya característica sonrisa... Admiraba a Itachi aunque sabía que éste solo ocultaba su verdadera personalidad, sin duda Itachi Uchiha poseía tantas máscaras como le eran posibles...

* * *

><p>Habían pasado un par de horas, el grupo del C-3 se encontraba dentro de la cancha, estaban pronto a iniciar su clase de gimnasia cuando de momento llegó el presidente estudiantil en busca de tres alumnos, solicitando su presencia, misma que fue aceptada de manera inmediata por el profesor en cuestión.<p>

Itachi los había llevado una cancha que se encontraba a espaldas del edificio II, era el campo más grande de todo el plantel, una vez llegados a su destino les dio el anuncio del capitán.

Había sacado un oficio de tamaño carta con la caligrafía del mismísimo capitán, sin mas contratiempos se dispuso a leerla.

– "Por haber faltado a la junta a primera hora del día recibirán una sanción misma que Akasuna Sasori se encargara de ver se cumpla según lo establecido, a los agraviantes se le impondrá un recorrido de 6 vuelta alrededor de todo el campo misma que se dejará a decisión de cumplimiento por el asignado en turno... –Las caras de Deidara y Tobi estaban más que asombradas, pues no habían entendido ni la mitad del escrito–: Dicha orden se deberá cumplir de manera inmediata finalizada las instrucciones."

Había terminado su lectura, entregándole el documento a Sasori para con sus propias palabras añadir.

–Deidara y Tobi deberán dar 6 vuelta a toda la cancha y obedecer en todo a Sasori quien vigilará que se cumpla su castigo. –Concluyó mientras se alejaba a paso veloz del lugar

Sasori tenía una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, sabía que cualquier orden que éste diera debería cumplirse de manera inmediata, pues seguramente ninguno de los castigados quería enfrentarse directamente con su capitán.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban ya corriendo a toda velocidad alrededor de la cancha, en sus manos sujetaban una pila de libros que se apreciaban bastante pesados, ya había perdido la cuenta de las vueltas que el pelirrojo les había hecho dar, sin duda llevaban más de 10.

Habían tenido que empezar la cuenta pues Tobi no dejaba de quejarse, Sasori los había castigado empeorando cada vez más dicho castigo, viéndose afectado de manera injusta el rubio.

–Danna, estoy muy cansado para continuar. –Él rubio se había dejado caer sobre el césped, en verdad estaba agotado.

–¡Tobi cree que Senpai no tiene condición física! –El pequeño Uchiha se había cruzado de brazos en señal de desaprobación para su joven maestro.

–En ocasiones cómo esta... me avergüenzas mocoso.

–¡No diga eso Danna! –Replicó con sentimiento, mientras sus pupilas comenzaban a humedecerse.

–Deidara... ¡Contrólate! – Reprochó el joven pelirrojo, mientras le clavaba la mirada.

El ojiazul se había colocado ya en posición fetal recordando una y otra vez las palabras de su maestro "_me avergüenzas mocoso _" estaba tan sumergido en su desdicha que no pudo percatarse que Tobi se le acercaba a paso lento, en sus manos traía una ¿cámara fotográfica?

–¿Por qué Danna? ¡¿Por qué? –Insistía elevando sus penas al cielo, esperando una respuesta que sin duda jamás llegaría.

De pronto un sinfín de luces comenzaban a iluminar el rostro de nuestro deprimido rubio, éste seguía sin notarlo pues estaba muy concentrado reflexionando en sus actos, posiblemente con ello encontrar su error, aquel que había llevado al pelirrojo a llamarle de esa forma tan _despectiva._

–¡Woah! ¡Senpai es fotogénico!

–T-Tobi, ya es suficiente. –Tartamudeo antes de convertir aquella sugerencia en una orden.

–Pero Sasori-San Tobi se divierte mucho –Alegaba el Uchiha menor intentando zafarse del agarre del pelirrojo que le había sujetado por el cuello de la ropa alejándole de la escena tan embarazosa que protagonizaba su aprendiz–: Sasori-San ¡Onegai! Deje a Tobi sacar más fotografías.

–Eh dicho que ¡NO! –Recalco con tono autoritario.

–Pero Tobi quiere una foto de Senpai –Reprochó el menor mientras aprovechaba cada instante para seguir fotografiando al rubio.

Deidara aún se encontraba sumergido en su desdicha, había cambiado la tonalidad blanca de su rostro a una rojiza, como si se tratase de una rabieta de un menor de 5 años, el ojiazul ahora se encontraba lanzando patadas a los aires mientras rodaba sobre su cuerpo ¿En verdad le había dolido aquel comentario de su maestro o es que aún no asumía el hecho de ser ahora todo un adolescente? Sea cualquiera de ambas respuesta la correcta, era seguro que aquel espectáculo era digno para sentirse avergonzado cualquiera que le viera.

–¡Dame esa cámara Tobi! –Ordenó de manera autoritaria el pelirrojo.

–P-pero Sasori-San... –Chilló mientras con sus gestos hacía un puchero.

–Tobi... No lo repetiré otra vez... ¡Dame esa cámara! –En verdad comenzaba a impacientarse.

–...

–¿Tobi?

–... –Tenía una mirada perdida, su cuerpo se encontraba rígido como el de una estatua.

–...Agh... –Gruñó por lo bajo, ambos jóvenes había hecho que su paciencia llegará al límite en tiempo record.

Sasori ya no sabía cómo debía actuar, tenía su mano derecha cubriendo su rostro, estaba tan fastidiado que ya no le importaba lo que ocurriera con ambos chicos. Estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su aprendiz quien aún seguía tirado en el suelo, habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que inicio aquella rabieta y no parecía llegar a su fin, mientras por el otro lado se encontraba Tobi quien seguía inerte.

–¡YA SE! –Había dado un gran salto tomando por sorpresa al pelirrojo.

–... –Se limitó a solo mirarlo, no quería que notara que le había asustado ese repentino movimiento del chico.

–¡YA SE! –Repitió mientras su mirada reflejaba un brillo fuera de lo normal, se le había ocurrido una idea–: ¡Tobi encontró la solución!

–¿Uhn? –Había repetido la palabra preferida de su aprendiz sin darse cuenta

–Tobi promete darle a Sasori-San una de las fotos que le tome a Senpai –Había pasado desapercibido aquel error del pelirrojo que seguramente le hubiera costado todo un mar de preguntas por parte del Uchiha y seguramente de todo el equipo. Pues Tobi jamás se quedaba callado y seguramente hubiera corrido a contarles.

–Y... ¿Para qué querría yo esa fotografía? –Se podía notar el asombro que aquella respuesta le había generado, en definitiva no se esperaba esas palabras, sus orbes color ámbar se encontraba un poco más abiertos de lo usual, apenas y se podía notar.

–¡Para que le haga compañía al muñeco de Senpai que tiene en su habitación!

Tobi no dejaba de dar pequeños saltos de alegría mientras imaginaba a su amado Senpai en forma afelpada provocando que el pelirrojo se pusiera nervioso.

–_¿Cómo se enteró? _–Se preguntaba mentalmente.

–¡Tobi es un buen chico! –Agregó

–¡BASTA! –Gritó Akasuna enfurecido, ya se encontraban muy por encima de su límite. Le había arrebatado la cámara de un solo jalón.

–Waaa... Tobi está triste... –Había comenzado ya llorar debido al regaño del pelirrojo.

Deidara y Tobi ahora compartían el mismo pesar, ambos se encontraban en el suelo abrazados llorando desconsoladamente.

–... No es posible... –Reprochó para sí mismo dando un muy profundo respiro. En verdad necesitaba calmarse.

Sasori se había rendido ya ante el comportamiento de los menores, en verdad sentía lástima por ambos, se limitó a mirar de nueva cuenta a los jóvenes escaneando sus actuales actitudes, para soltar un último resoplo de aire y comenzar a alejarse de aquellas siluetas.

–En verdad me hacen perder mi tiempo. –Fue lo último que añadió antes de apartarse del lugar.

* * *

><p>Las clases habían ya finalizado, había sido un día muy duro para algunos y muy ligero y normal para otros, estaban deseosos por salir de aquel plantel, pues los profesores se habían desquitado con ellos dejándoles un sin número de actividades para realizar en casa.<p>

Entre las sombras de uno de los pasillos del edificio III se encontraban dos sujetos hablando de manera misteriosa, estaban ocultos, lejos de la mirada de cualquiera que pasará, en definitiva tramaban algo.

–¿Esstá sseguro que funcionará?

–Aún no, pero con los porcentajes que Itachi dio, puedo estar tranquilo

–Pero... ¿Alguien mass sabe ssobre essto? –Dijo con un tono preocupado– No creo que le de mucha gracsia a Ssassori essta descission

–El capitán soy YO y no creo que tenga deseo de contradecirme. –Puntualizo con tono decisivo–: Además Zetsu ya se encargo del principal problema.

Pain y Orochimaru sostenía una conversación bastante misteriosa, el capitán había tomado algunas decisiones con forme el equipo, mismas que no serían del todo bien aceptadas por los jugadores. Pero no podían alegar nada, el miedo no se los permitía.

–Entoncsess me retiro... iré a cumplir con la tarea encomendada. –Sonrió el chico de tez albina, mientras saboreaba su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua, estaba muy inspirado.

–Date prisa, no tenemos tiempo que perder... Ya todo está en el lugar que le corresponde. –La mirada que despedían esos orbes grisáceos daban miedo.

–Eh terminado... –Murmuro una sigilosa voz que se unía a la penumbra oscuridad

–Bien hecho... Itachi –Finalizo el líder mientras comenzaba a alejarse del resto–: Mañana informaremos a todos sobre la nueva estrategia de juego.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí este capítulo, perdonen la demora x:_:x pero carecía de inspiración, ya tenía el capitulo casi completo cuando de repente se me ocurrió la trama del siguiente capitulo asi que tome la mitad que tenía de este y lo convertí en el capítulo 5 llamado <em><span>"¿Promesas o Condenas?"<span>_ u_u sin contar de que al mismo tiempo en mi cabeza no dejaba de sonar la palabra ITACHI! Así que decidí sacar todas esas ideas de mi mente creando con ello mi primer One-Shot xDD _"Negro Azabache VS Rojo Carmesí" _espero se den una vuelta por él y me digan que opinan n_n, en fin... ya tengo casi terminado el siguiente capítulo, de modo que no me tomare mucho tiempo en colgarlo, además... YA COMENCÉ el capítulo 6 _"Lazos de Sangre"_ xDDD lo sé, me dedique a los demás y olvide el que tenía que subir,.. así que les compensaré no demorándome tanto la próxima vez n n

Ahora sí... es hora de leer los Review's que amablemente nos escriben

Yeah! Ahora tenemos un lector nuevo, mismo que a pesar de leer apenas se animó a escribir jejeje

_Yamiko_: Así es, después de la amenaza que me hiciste darle, creo que cualquiera

Hey! Yo no hice nada de eso, además no tienes pruebas -w-

_Yamiko:_ Como sea, mejor comienza a leer Akira

_Akira_: ¿Y yo por qué?... Aclaró leeré solo por los chicos que escriben, no porque tú me lo dices... empecemos Saludos para nuestro primer y fiel lector **Drake99999** nos disculpamos por no poner nada del gato de Tobi, prometemos que en el siguiente lo haremos un Flash Back! Y pondremos mas Zetsu vs **Zetsu** xDDD

_Yamiko_: Esa pareja me trae tantos recuerdos *w*

...Etto, como sea, el o mejor dicho la siguiente es... (suena un redoble de tambores)**Deidara-Inuzuka** nuestra muy apreciada Danna n_n se le agradecen tooodos los MP que nos ha dejado, en verdad nos da gusto que se preocupe por nosotras owo

_Akira:_ Danna es muy atenta con nosotras, pero... por favor, ya queremos leer la continuación de _"Precious Days in Akatsuki__"_ no nos deje con esa preocupación e intriga T T

_Yamiko:_ Que dramática -w- aunque tiene razón, nos morimos de la curiosidad por saber que ocurrió jeje y perdoné que la escritora coloque a Zetsu-San como un extraño fenómeno... perdón quise decir... bipolar, pero necesitaba exprimir esa esencia al máximo.

_Akira_: Eso es muy cierto, se siente identificada con él xDD

Nanii? Dejen de decir estupideces ¬¬ y continúen leyendo malagradecidas

_Yamiko:_ las verdades incomodan, no? Jajaja

_Akira:_ Aquí nos explotan y sin goce de sueldo, deberíamos demandarla por explotación laboral!

_Yamiko:_ O, podemos hacerla explotar... (Una risa perversa se dibuja en su rostro)

_Akira:_ por primera vez, te apoyo Yamiko! (Ambas se acercan de manera acosadora a su joven creadora)

QUIETAS! Prometo pagarles T_T lo juro! (Saca un fajo de billetes y comienza a arrojarlos frente a las chicas)

_Yamiko:_ como sea, continuemos... Ahora tenemos a **Aki-Hatake**, sip en definitiva, creemos que los tres se ponen de acuerdo para escribirnos siempre en ese orden

_Akira:_ ES un COMPLOT! xDDD

_Yamiko:_ Calla Akira, es una simple y bien planeada ¿Coincidencia?

Gracias por las felicitaciones, se te agradece y nos da mucho gusto que te agrade el fic, si tienes alguna sugerencia o idea de un capitulo, tus opiniones son más que bienvenidas n n (ya había recuperado la compostura)

_Akira:_ Y nuestro último lector y nuevo de nombre **Rakion**! Nuestro kohai owo jejeje gracias por el Review, nos da gusto que te agrade la historia, esperamos que continúes leyéndonos siempre

Así es... y un agradecimiento a los que nos leen de forma anónima, se les agradece, igual si tienen sugerencias, adelante! Todas serán leídas n_n

Eso es todo por hoy, hasta nuestro siguiente capítulo llamado _¿Condenas o Promesas?_

Cuidense mucho y coman frutas y verduras ;D ciaossu~


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Promesas o Condenas?

_Akira_: Saludos gente de este y de los demás mundos

_Yamiko_: ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese?

_Akira_: Uno de los tantos que utilizo, o dime... ¿Tienes algún problema con los seres de otros mundos? ¬¬

_Yamiko:_ No, no, no... ¡No quise decir eso!

(En alguna parte del universo)...

_Alien:_ dip dub duf tif iiad hyp doug (Traducción: Hey camarada, se siente como si una chica de otro universo nos estuviese declarando la guerra)

_Alien "camarada":_ birip druod rtry vwu sr trguan arpf kyuotrñ xgreoi (Traducción: sé a lo que te refieres, tengo la misma sensación)

_Alien:_ truy dup gryat sr lly hast drikap (Traducción: Ya me estaba aburriendo, entonces... en marcha)

_Alien "camarada": _unth ail n'der afgusch dirip duf dip (Traducción: Próximo objetivo, guerra intergaláctica)

_Alien:_ daji nstya drup bif ghyt (Traducción: ¡Pido a la chica de postre!)

(De regreso en la tierra)...

_Akira:_ chuu~

_Yamiko:_ Eso fue raro ._.'

_Akira: _Lo se x_x' en fin...

_Yamiko: _humn,... ahora que lo pienso, ¿En dónde se encuentra la autora?

_Akira:_ Anda recostada, al parecer le cayó muy pesada la celebración de la Independencia de su país.

_Yamiko: _Al menos cumplió con terminar este capítulo, sin duda cada día anda peor, y te recuerdo Akira, para el siguiente año, solo le daremos leche.

_Akira: _¡Anotado!

¡Vodka! Quiero más Vodka, koikoikoi ¡yupi!

_**Itachi:**_ Ya que al parecer, o mejor dicho, sin duda soy el más cuerdo de aquí, seré yo quien de el **Disclaimer** del capítulo de hoy, todos los derechos de personajes son cortesía de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Es... es, I-Itachi San o/o

_**Itachi:**_Mejor disfruten del capítulo #5, en efecto titulado "¿Promesas o Condenas?" sólo si creen tener lo necesario para vivir, ódienme, maldíganme y cuando tengan unos ojos como los míos, vengan a buscarme...

_Yamiko:_... tsk, ignoren al Uchiha y disfruten el capítulo

**Notas del Autor: Quiero dedicar en parte este capítulo a dos chicos a Francisco, amigo, hermano esto va para ti, quien gentilmente lees cada uno de mis capítulos y a Reiben mi pequeño gakusei jejeje... Gracias niños n_n**

**Ahora si… Disfruten del capítulo... koikoikoi.!**

* * *

><p><strong>*-*-*Capitulo #5*-*-* ¿Promesas o Condenas?<strong>

La habitación estaba a oscuras, apenas podía ver sus propios pasos, todo estaba en demasiada calma, de manera sorpresiva una parvada de cuervos comenzó a perseguirle, sus chillantes graznidos taladraban sus oídos, no importaba hacia donde corriera sabía que no podría escapar. Llegó hasta un callejón, no había salida, podía escuchar los latidos de su agitado corazón y su respiración no difería, su última acción fue cubrirse su rostro con esas manos temblorosas.

–¿Dó-dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? –Preguntó en voz alta aún sabiendo que nadie le contestaría.

Los cuervos parecían haber desaparecido, nada en su alrededor era lógico pero parecía no importar. Sintió de pronto un líquido correr entre los dedos, sus palmas estaban ya húmedas, fue cuando reaccionó, en definitiva no podían ser lágrimas, solo quedaba una respuesta…

Separo las manos de su rostro, una suave brisa acaricio su cálida piel, la humedad le hizo sentir un leve escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo entero, aun tenía los ojos cerrados, temía abrirles y descubrir la verdad, pero… no quería seguir con esa tormentosa duda…

–… S-Sangre, pero ¿Cómo? Esto… debe ser un error.

La imagen parecía congelada, como si a la cinta le hubiesen dado pausa, se podía sentir un frío en el ambiente. Un rayo de Luna parecía descongelar la escena, la claridad que ahora le prestaba fue suficiente para ver detalladamente sus muñecas, ambas cubiertas de sangre, seguía sin creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

Giro sus manos varias veces, buscando desesperadamente encontrar una herida, el por qué de la sangre, sin embargo jamás la encontró.

–D-de… demonios… –dijo en forma de susurro mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo, sus piernas apenas pudieron doblegarse para apoyarse en ellas, su cuerpo aún temblaba, ¿Miedo?, ¿Temor?, ¿Cobardía? Aún no lo sabía.

Sus alrededores se habían pintado de una tonalidad carmesí, ese color tan único en el atardecer pero sin ese cálido sol; miró al cielo esperando encontrar una respuesta, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una pequeña gota en su mejilla, casi de inmediato comenzaron a caer cientos de diminutas gotas negras, el cielo lloraba.

Se había puesto en pie, necesitaba refugiarse de esa tormenta tan peculiar, aceleró en paso, miraba sus alrededores de forma desesperada, intentando reconocer su entorno, pronto llegó a una calle que creyó reconocer, en verdad no esperaba volver a ese lugar.

En segundos estaba parado frente a "ese" edificio, hubiese preferido estar en cualquier otro lugar, menos en "ese" pero no tenía elección, se acerco a la puerta de su antigua casa, por suerte aun recordaba dónde guardaban las llaves de emergencia, lentamente giro la perilla y con u suave empujón abrió la puerta.

–Otosama, Okasama… estoy en casa. –Gritó sin recibir respuesta.

Entro hasta quedar en medio de lo que parecía una sala, los muebles estaban en el mismo lugar de cómo los recordaba, las paredes parecían maltratadas por el paso de los años, había polvo sobre algunos muebles, todo estaba obscuro.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste Oni-san? –Interrumpió la voz de quien parecía un menor.

Giró su cuerpo mientras sus ojos intentaban hallar al intruso, de nuevo un silencio abrumador envolvió la escena, todo los sonidos se habían marchado, como si e encontrase dentro de una película muda. Intento gritar pero de su garganta no salió ningún ruido; levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con un espejo.

Se acercó a él, los pocos rayos de luna que lograban filtrarse por la ventana eran suficientes para alumbrar su camino hasta dicho objeto, todo se veía en blanco y negro. Estiró su mano hasta tocar la superficie fría del espejo, su reflejo era opaco, frotó la palma de su mano varias veces hasta limpiar el reflejo, de nueva cuenta la habitación había quedado a oscuras.

Dejo caer sus parpados de manera instintiva, no había diferencia, de pronto una luz cegadora había iluminado la estancia, misma que le obligo a abrir los ojos.

Ahora esa misma Luna Roja los iluminaba únicamente a él y al objeto, se acercó de nueva cuenta para mirar su reflejo, en instantes en el joven del espejo comenzaban a brota la sangre de sus ojos convertidas en lágrimas, la escena había cambiado para ahora mostrar a un pequeño con una mirada llena de enojo acompañada de llanto, se encontraba sentado escondido en un rincón junto a este pequeño se hallaba los pedazos del vidrio, mismos que cubrían lo que fuese un portarretratos, la fotografía estaba opaca.

Justo delante suyo observaba una verdadera película de horror, quiso gritarle al reflejo pero éste no escucho, la casa comenzaba a arder en llamas, nadie podía impedirlo, poco a poco el reflejo comenzaba desvanecerse hasta dejarlo en un fondo negro. Todas aquellas anteriores escenas lo habían paralizado, sus piernas no reaccionaban y mirada estaba sumergida en shock.

–Prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos. –De entre las sombras se observaban salir un par de ojos color carmesí.

–Perdóname Sasuke –Respondió en forma de susurro el mayor.

Había logrado hacer que su cuerpo respondiera a su voluntad, giró el rostro lo suficiente hasta quedar de frente al menor, su mirada permanecía clavada al suelo, no tenía deseos de que le miraran.

–¿Por qué me mentiste... Itachi? –La voz sollozante del menor se había transformado en una completamente distinta, ahora se tornaba de manera fría y seca, aquellos ojos de inocencia cambiaban para reflejar odio puro.

–¿Itachi? –Aquella palabra lo había tomado por sorpresa, jamás su pequeño hermano se había referido a él usando su nombre de pila, pero en esos momentos no contaba con suficiente fuerza ni valor para pedirle alguna explicación, sólo podía reclamar en silencio–: Lo... lo siento.

–¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Te odio Itachi! –La ira invadía de manera lenta todo su ser, aquellas palabras que habían emanado de sus labios eran una clara muestra del odio que encerraba su persona.

–...Sasuke, yo... –Tartamudeo intentando encontrar una justificación que aminorara el enfado del menor de los Uchiha.

–Tú... tú mataste a mi Oni-san –Protesto con un hilo de voz, mientras se acercaba a paso lento, dejando en evidencia su persona tras salir de entre las sombras.

–No esperaba que terminara así... –Contestó él con una respiración entrecortada.

Itachi se mantenía estático en su lugar, ni siquiera se había permitido pestañar pues su posición actual le tenía desprotegido, sin duda era la primera vez que se sentía tan vulnerable frente a alguien más.

Había conseguido reunir el poco coraje que tenía para al fin atreverse a levantar la mirada, necesitaba ver los ojos de aquella persona que había significado todo en su vida, por quien decidió tomar todas aquellas antiguas decisiones, pero no podía revelarle la verdad, no era el momento y sin duda no deseaba causarle más dolor a su hermano.

Pronto ambas miradas se habían cruzado, el tiempo se hacía eterno para el mayor, unos minutos de silencio envolvieron dicha escena, las palabras resultaban innecesarias hasta que el menor decidió romper el hielo.

–Todo fue tu culpa... –Lucía una expresión extraña por no decirse irreconocible, ocultaba ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

–¿Humn? –No entendía hacía donde se dirigían los comentarios de Sasuke.

Aquella escena se vio interrumpida por el _"cu-cu" _del reloj en la pared, justo indicaba la media noche, los aleteos de cientos de aves inundaron la habitación, alzó los brazos intentando inútilmente alejar a las aves, estas no dejaban de graznar a todo pulmón, aquellos sonidos comenzaban a taladrarle los oídos.

El reloj de nueva cuenta volvió a sonar, en esta ocasión las manecillas marcaban la 01:00 de la noche, no entendía cómo había transcurrido esa hora en segundos.

Giro su cabeza rápidamente intentando hallar la presencia de su hermano menor, por breves instantes había desaparecido de su visión, el reloj le interrumpió de manera abrupta _"cu-cu"_ ahora indicaban las 03:00.

Se sobresalto al encontrarse a su hermano justo delante suyo, separándose por un par de metros únicamente, se le veía descalzo con la mirada apuntando al frío suelo de madera.

–Tú me obligaste a esto... –Sasuke de manera lenta revelaba lo que sus pequeñas manos escondían detrás suyo.

Los orbes de Itachi se había abierto a manera de sorpresa y terror, de manera instintiva se llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, procurando cubrir su boca ocultando el desagrado que ahora presenciaba.

Un rayo de Luna había atravesado los vídriales apuntando a la muñeca de Sasuke, revelando con ello una escena devastadora, el menor sujetaba por los cabellos las cabezas de sus progenitores, los rostros de su madre y padre se encontraban colgando de los pequeños dedos del Uchiha.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste Sasuke? –Itachi había corrido hasta abrazar a su pequeño hermano, provocando que éste soltara el pequeño "obsequio" que sostenían sus manos, amabas cabezas rodaron hasta perderse en la penumbra de las sombras de la habitación–: ¿Por qué? –Susurro mientras escondía su rostro entre los cabellos color azabache de Sasuke.

Sasuke había soltado un par de carcajadas mismas que se acompañaron con lágrimas de alegría en sus orbes, se había separado lo suficiente de su hermano mayor para que éste lograra deleitarse con una sonrisa de medio lado.

–Lo hice por ti.

Aquellas palabras comenzaron a taladrar de manera estrepitosa para sus adentros, sentía que el pecho se le oprimía fuertemente, aquellas sensaciones eran nuevas para él, jamás se imagino que toda esa culpa pudiera desbordarse en segundos sin poder evitarlo, en verdad se sentía culpable, había orillado a su pequeño hermano a cargar con una responsabilidad que sólo a él le pertenecían, estaba confuso, podría decirse que al borde de la locura, sus pensamientos se encontraban revueltos.

Se limitó a abrazar nuevamente el cuerpo del menor, aferrándole al suyo con toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba, fue cuando sintió humedecer la manga de su hermano, dirigió su vista hacia las telas, mismas que miro detenidamente para mostrar en su mirada asombro, estaban manchadas de sangre, misma que no brotaban de sus ojos, sino de sus ¿labios?

–No llores, pronto estarás con ellos... –Finalizó en forma de susurro el menor.

Ahora todo parecía tener algo de sentido, parecía al fin comprenderlo. El crujir de aquel cuchillo que penetraba su piel de manera lenta rompiendo la firmeza de su espalda, le dolía menos que su propia alma.

No sabía cómo habían llegado tan lejos, ¿Cómo había permitido que esas pequeñas manos se mancharan de sangre? Se odiaba a sí mismo, no sólo había destruido los sueños de sus padres, ahora estaba también destruyendo la vida del ser que más amaba "Su pequeño hermano menor... Sasuke"

"_Bip bip bip bip..."_

La alarma del despertador había sonado, la pantalla digital mostraban las 06:00 a.m. Los rayos del sol entraban de manera cálida por la ventana iluminando con ello la pequeña habitación. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, aún mantenía la respiración agitada y en su cuerpo se apreciaba la hiperventilación.

Se llevo una de sus manos al rostro, tallando suavemente sus ojos, era un día diferente aunque el sueño fuese el mismo...

* * *

><p>–...Otro día más. –Murmuró para sí mismo antes de levantarse, no podía perder el tiempo en recuerdos, además aún tenía varios pendientes por resolver.<p>

–"Una hoja cae, una flor que muere, un atardecer no volverán... Deja de soñar mirando al pasado, puedes actuar, tu camino has de hallar, descubriendo la belleza que hay en ti, un diamante en bruto que pulir..."** –Se escuchó el tono de su móvil.

–Etto, si... Buen día Itachi –Se escuchó el saludo cordial pero nervioso desde el otro lado del auricular.

–¿Necesitas algo? –Respondió de manera cortante el moreno de cabellera azabache.

–No,... ¿Tienes que ser tan formal todo el tiempo? Soy yo Kisa...

–Lo sé, el teléfono identificó el número. –Interrumpió de manera abrupta la presentación de su amigo, acompañando la frase con un aire de sarcasmo.

–...Si, bueno... olvidémoslo, ahora responde... ¿Todo bien? –Su tono mostraba preocupación

–... –Se limitó soltar un respiro hondo.

–¿Itachi? –Insistió

–No tengo motivos ni tiempo para no estarlo, si me disculpas aún debo terminar de alistarme para el colegio. –Respondió de manera indiferente al tiempo en que se percataba de la hora.

–Eso lo dice todo, en fin nos veremos más al rato. –Respondió resignado.

–De acuerdo. –Finalizó mientras daba por terminada la llamada arrojando el móvil a un lado sobre su cama.

Había logrado calmarse lo suficiente para poder contestar aquella llamada sin levantar sospechas o eso creía. No podía permitir que sus actuales problemas fuesen de dominio público, bastante tenía ahora con mantenerse por sus propios medios, sin duda nada le había resultado sencillo desde que decidió separarse de sus padres, aquella decisión le había costado muy caro y lo último que ahora deseaba era que conocieran su situación actual.

Ya de por sí era una gran carga llevar el apellido Uchiha, ahora le resultaba doble por que no podía contar con ellos, él había elegido independizarse desde años atrás, mismo que le costó protagonizar una gran discusión con su padre y así mismo el resentimiento por parte de su hermano menor. Era un hecho que si sus problemas llegaban a oídos de Fugaku Uchiha. Solo serviría para que este le recordase que sin el apellido Uchiha no sería nadie.

* * *

><p>A un par de calles de distancia se encontraba la vivienda de la familia Hoshigaki, era una casa algo modesta, tenía lo suficiente para vivir de manera cómoda en ella, su patio era pequeño pero suficiente para albergar una fuente adornada por pequeños arbustos decorativos, las paredes de la vivienda se encontraban de color azul turquesa, tenía al frente amplias ventanas que permitían el paso libre del aire, sin duda la casa era muy acogedora.<p>

Kisame se encontraba en su habitación, permanecía sentado al borde de su cama con el uniforme a medio vestir, aun tenía suelta la corbata y la camisa blanca estaba a medio abotonar, en sus manos sostenía un portarretratos con la foto de dos jóvenes, ambos sonreían, en uno de ellos se dibujaba una expresión de total alegría mientras sostenía con una de sus manos una katana misma que aun tenía adherida un gran moño color rojo a su filo, vestía un atuendo blanco estilo samurái, contraste con su acompañante quien traía un atuendo deportivo, sosteniendo de su cuello una enorme medalla dorada, su rostro de igual manera poseía una sonrisa que aunque fuese más discreta no dejaba de ser sincera.

Ese era su objeto más apreciado, aquella fotografía le traía tantos recuerdos, posiblemente el mejor de toda su vida, pero también simbolizaba el momento más doloroso para su mejor amigo, pues sólo un par de horas posteriores a dicho momento, Itachi protagonizaría posiblemente el peor acontecimiento de toda su existencia, borrando con ello todo rastro de alegría de su rostro... aquella sonrisa no volvería a verse jamás.

–¡Qué tiempos aquellos! –Sonreía para sí mismo con la fotografía aun en sus manos.

Había olvidado si aquel momento se convertía en el último donde recordaba a su amigo verle sonreír, llevaban ya varios años siendo amigos, sin duda conocía mejor a Itachi que cualquier otro, agradecía el haberse mudado con su familia a esa zona en particular de la ciudad y agradecía aún más el haber conocido a la persona más honesta que pudiese existir.

–No importa cuánto trates de ocultarlo, estoy convencido de que esa sonrisa volverá a tu rostro, aún cuando no lo desees... Itachi. –Había dejado el portarretratos en su lugar.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos, así que se terminó de vestir para bajar a la cocina donde le esperaba un delicioso desayuno.

–Und der Haifisch, der hat Tränen, und die laufen vom Gesicht, doch der Haifisch lebt im Wasser so die Tränen sieht man nicht.** (Traducción del Alemán: Y el tiburón tiene lágrimas, y le corren por la cara, pero el tiburón vive en el agua, así que las lágrimas no se ven). –El sonido de su teléfono celular lo había tomado por sorpresa, poco le falto para atragantarse con los wuaffles.

–Aloha Sasori –Se apresuró a responder la llamada pues conocía a la perfección la poca paciencia del pelirrojo

–El capitán me llamó para informarme que no asistirá al colegio, así que estaré a cargo del equipo, de modo que no aceptaré ningún retraso.

–Jeje eso no es nada nuevo, vale te veré en un rato. –Añadió con énfasis, no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada ante el comentario amenazador de su compañero.

–Adiós. –Finalizó la llamada abruptamente

–Vaya, al parecer Itachi no es el único que se levanto del lado equivocado, en fin... es mejor darse prisa, no quiero ser parte del regaño de ese pelirrojo.

Kisame termino su desayuno para dirigirse a toda prisa de camino al colegio, la mañana se encontraba hermosa, un cielo totalmente despejado hacia del paisaje algo encantador, la tranquilidad se veía envuelta por el canto de las aves mañaneras.

* * *

><p>Los chicos habían llegado al colegio, algunos con pequeños contratiempos y otros mas de manera obligada, pues se veía a un Deidara con la melena revuelta y a Tobi quien le seguía de cerca con un gran moretón en la cabeza, pues Sasori se había cansado de esperarle y había subido por cuenta propia a la residencia del rubio, encontrando a ambos jóvenes peleando sobre la mesa.<p>

-***-*-* Flash Back *-*-***

–¡Tobi! Aléjate de mi cereal, uhn. –Ordenó el ojiazul.

–Tobi solo quiere probar el desayuno de Senpai.

–¡Eh dicho que te quites! Uhn –Repitió.

–Tobi cree que Senpai no desayuna de manera correcta, a este paso Senpai no crecerá y estará del mismo tamaño que Sasori-San. –Masculló el enmascarado con el cereal en la boca.

–Tks, ¡retráctate! Uhn, a Danna debes respetarlo. –Completo de manera molesta el rubio.

–Tobi solo dice la verdad, Tobi no miente. –Replicó con una sonrisa angelical en el rostro.

A fuera de la casa se encontraba cierto pelirrojo consultando de manera repetitiva el reloj de su muñeca, sin duda tener que pasar a buscar a _"ese"_ par era toda una pesadilla, sin embargo debía soportarlo si quería cumplir con su obligación.

–Detesto esperar... y esos dos ya llevan demasiado tiempo allá metidos... –Replicó Sasori para sí mismo consultando de nueva cuenta su reloj.

–¡S.O.S.! ¡TOBI NECESITA AYUDA! ¡SENPAI SE AH VUELTO LOCO!

–Maldito Tobi, ¡espera a que te alcance!

–¡Tobi promete portarse bien!

Habían comenzado a salir fuertes gritos de la vivienda, sin duda Tobi había hecho enojar a Deidara _"otra vez"_, Sasori debía intervenir si no quería quedarse sin dos miembros menos en el equipo, al final de cuentas ahora se encontraban a su cargo.

Sasori decidió ponerle fin a tanto alboroto así que decidió entrar a la residencia del rubio, no le fue difícil, pues sabía que el rubio siempre dejaba "escondida" su llave de repuesto bajo el tapete de bienvenida, sin duda Deidara era el chico mas descuidado que conocía.

–¿Pero qué sucede con ustedes... dos? –Alego de manera inmediata para después permanecer en un largo silencio.

Sus orbes se habían abierto como un par de platos, pues la escena que estaba presenciando no era para menos. Había encontrado al rubio justo encima del enmascarado con los rostros a poca distancia, sin duda aquella escena era más que comprometedora, los cálidos rayos matutinos reflejaban sobre la melena que se encontraba alborotada del rubio, su tersa piel blanca solo podía resaltar aun mas esa penetrante mirada color cielo que ahora se clavaba en el Uchiha, Tobi quien estaba bajo el cuerpo del rubio, había quedado en total silencio, podía verse la máscara del chico lejos de su rostro, seguramente en la pelea la había perdido, ahora su tersa piel más tostada que el rubio hacía un juego espectacular con su azabache melena, sin duda, aun con la personalidad infantil del Uchiha menor no se podía negar que seguía siendo atractivo.

–D-Danna,... e-esto no es lo que pare-ce. –El rubio se había percatado de inmediato de la expresión en el rostro de su maestro, sin duda la posición en la que ahora se encontraba no era la más deseada por él.

–¡Sasori-San ha venido a salvar a Tobi! –Embozó una sonrisa para el pelirrojo sin imaginarse de la escena que ahora él mismo protagonizaba.

–Us-ustedes dos... d-dense prisa, que se nos hace t-tarde... –Sasori había salido de manera inmediata, azotando con un fuerte golpe a la puerta, apenas le había dado tiempo a reaccionar pues su rostro se había coloreado tanto como su cabellera.

–¡Quítate de encima Tobi! Uhn –Gruñó mientras empujaba al azabache para ponerse en pie.

–Tobi quiere volver a jugar con Senpai otra vez, pero para la siguiente invitaremos a Sasori-San.

–¡Silencio Tobi!... y NO, no estábamos jugando, ni jugare contigo jamás uhn, sí que eres una molestia... –Maldecía de manera repetitiva, necesitaba aclarar el enorme mal entendido que su Danna había presenciado.

***-*-* Fin Flash Back *-*-***

–Al menos le hubieras dado tiempo a la rubia para maquillarse. –Se burlo Hidan al observar el desagradable aspecto que el rubio tenía.

–¡Idiota! No vuelvas a llamarme rubia. –Sentenció el ojiazul.

–Por cierto, ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes tres para terminar con ese aspecto? –Pregunto de manera curiosa Kisame.

–Tobi estaba jugando con Senpai hasta que llego Sasori-San. –Respondió el menor con total inocencia.

–¡Callate Tobi! Tú y yo no estábamos jugando uhn. –Alego de manera inmediata mientras le dirigía una mirada discreta a Sasori.

–¿Ssassori? ¿Te encuentrass bien? –Preguntó de manera preocupada al percatarse del aspecto pálido que su amigo tenía.

"_Riiin Riiin" _La campana de inicio de clases había sonado, sin duda Sasori jamás se había sentido tan salvado antes, no quería recordar aquella escena con su aprendiz, sin duda nadie debía enterarse de ello.

–Hoy nos toca estar solos en el salón,... **pues el maldito capitán decidió no venir hoy,...** ojalá y se encuentre bien,... **pero ¿qué dices? Mejor si no regresa, nadie le soporta...** no pienso igual.

–Pues yo sí creo que estamos mejor sin ese jodido líder. –Añadió Hidan llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca mientras se dirigía a su salón.

–Pues mientras siga recibiendo mi parte de ganancia con este equipo, me da igual quién sea el capitán. –Comentó Kakuzu mientras contaba nuevamente su dinero.

–Joder, no todo en la vida es el dinero.

–Tienes razón Hidan, la vida misma debería ser el dinero.

–Maldi...

–Déjalo Hidan, nadie podrá sacarlo nunca de ese error. –Argumentó Sasori quien al parecer había recuperado el habla.

–Como sea, Jashin-Sama lo castigará por eso. –A completo para sí mismo de manera triunfal.

–Ssin duda, esos doss no tienen remedio. –Dijo de manera resignada el joven de ojos amarillos.

–Supongo tienes razón... sólo espero permanezcan sin pelear al menos por el día de hoy. –Añadió Sasori antes de separarse de sus compañeros para dirigirse a su aula.

–Será casi imposible,... **sin embargo eso no te librará de la "pregunta"** –Susurro muy de cerca al oído del pelirrojo antes de alejarse por completo.

Sasori había sentido un leve escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo tras la advertencia del bicolor, sin duda Zetsu no se conformaría con cualquier mentira, no por nada era de los miembros más listos del equipo y eso le preocupaba, no quería recordar aquella escena traumática una vez más.

* * *

><p>El resto del día había pasado con aparente calma, los jóvenes procuraban no pelear –o al menos lo intentaban– sabían que aunque la ausencia del Líder en aquel día les daba la puerta abierta para hacer lo que les plazca, no contemplaban que Sasori se quedará a cargo. Sin duda Pain conocía de sobra a su equipo y por ello no se permitía dejarles sin vigilancia alguna.<p>

Había llegado la hora de la comida y los jóvenes no podían estar más ansiosos pues era un momento de relajación para ellos o al menos para la mayoría.

Itachi aún permanecía en el salón por vez primera se encontraba sentado contemplando la vista a través de la ventana, al fin se le veía posar su atención sobre algo más que no fuese un libro, sin duda se encontraba perdido en aquel azul cielo, su cuerpo sin duda se encontraba en la tierra pero su mente, esa se había separado desde hace largo rato.

Por el pasillo merodeaba Orochimaru, quien tenía rato de haberse percatado de la aparente ausencia mental de su compañero y a pesar de que ambos no tenían la mejor de las relaciones, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado, ni siquiera Kisame se encontraba cerca para que se hiciera cargo, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa y averiguar qué le agobiaba al Uchiha.

–¿Itachi-Ssan? –Preguntó en voz baja Orochimaru

–... – Itachi no le había escuchado.

–"_Seguramente no me escuchó, mejor hablare un poco más fuerte..." _–Pensó–: ¡Hola Itachi-Ssan! –En esta ocasión procuro sonar más convincente.

–Humn...Orochimaru... ¿Necesitabas algo? –Se limitó en responder de manera seca.

–No exsactamente, de hecho ssolo passaba por aquí y decsidí ssaludar.

–¿Alguna vez has sentido que no estás aquí? –Preguntó mientras dirigía de nueva cuenta su mirada hacia el horizonte.

–Bueno... yo, no creo esstar sseguro ssobre a lo que te refieress. –Reveló mientras intentaba mirar al mismo punto que su compañero.

–Esa sensación de ligereza que siente el cuerpo al despegarse de la mente, cuando te encuentras en un punto sin retorno, ambos se separan mezclándose con el entorno. –Recitó haciéndolo casi en forma de poesía.

–Ssupongo que... no. –Lamentó para sí mismo el no entender las metáforas del Uchiha.

–Eso imaginé, aunque yo tampoco. –Repuso Itachi con aire de suficiencia.

–P-pero yo creí... b-bueno tú dijisste... yo... –Intentó protestar siendo interrumpido.

–En fin, son sensaciones difíciles de explicar en un libro. –Aclaró con tono de burla.– Fue un placer charlar contigo, pero debo retirarme. –Terminó mientras salía del aula sin previo aviso.

–S-ssi, esso creo... –Había quedado sin habla, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando termino la "aparente" charla. – humpf... –Bufó antes de salir del salón de igual manera.

* * *

><p>Faltaban pocos minutos para dar por finalizada las clases, Itachi había sido llamado por administración para aclarar algunos movimientos que le tenían preocupado, al ser él el presidente estudiantil su trabajo era por encima agotador con respecto a los demás estudiantes, posiblemente era el único capaz de sostener esas dos arduas tareas sin descuidar la otra, no por nada era un digno Uchiha.<p>

Había faltado a sus dos últimas clase por acudir al llamado, después de tan larga charla las cosas habían quedado claras, ahora solo necesitaba ponerse al corriente con las notas, no le sería difícil pues contaba con Kisame para ayudarle, aunque en ocasiones éste no fuese el más pendiente de la clase igual tenía por otro lado la "colaboración" –obligada– de Orochimaru, sin duda él tenía un mejor método de organización.

Itachi se encontraba bajando las escaleras, cuando de manea instintiva levanto la vista visualizando a lo lejos un par de jóvenes que aparentemente discutían, podía reconocer a uno de ellos, lo que provocó que sintiera una gran opresión en el pecho.

Uno de ellos tenía la melena rubia y ojos color cielo, poseía un carácter tan o más explosivo que Deidara, tenía facciones en su rostro que simulaban a un pequeño zorro, cargaba una mochila en su hombro y claramente se podía apreciar que discutía con su compañero quien viajaba a su lado.

El otro joven tenía el cabello color negro, en su rostro colgaban dos grandes mechones dándole una apariencia cautivadora, sus orbes eran aun más oscuros que su abundante cabellera, sin duda ambos hacían un dúo muy llamativo.

–Pronto podré vencerte, así que prepárate teme que tu fin está cerca.

–¿Se supone que debo tomar eso como una amenaza? –A completo con aire de superioridad el pelinegro.

–Uchiha bastardo, no subestimes al próximo Hokage. –Refunfuño el rubio.

–Nunca serás rival mío dobe.

–¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y siempre cumplo mis promesas! Dattebayo_**. **_–Respondió de manera confiada el ojiazul.

–¡Naruto! Deja de molestar a Sasuke-kun –Intervino una peli rosa que se acercaba a toda prisa.

–Pero Sakura-chan, el teme empezó. –Se justificó.

–No seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo con un par de tontos. Adiós –Se despidió de manera cortante el menor.

–Sasuke-kun espérame. –Grito la peli rosa mientras intentaba alcanzarlo a toda prisa.

–¿Humn? –Replicó el rubio mientras dirigía su mirada hacía el edificio que tenía en frente percatándose de la presencia de un joven algo mayor a él.

Dicha presencia se esfumo en segundo, Itachi había logrado ver a su hermano a una distancia relativamente corta, quizá sería lo más cerca que le tendría, pues desde el día que se separo de su familia, su hermano menor lo había dado por muerto.

En verdad extrañaba aquellos veranos en los que acompañaba a su hermano menor a la academia, se enorgullecía de todos los logros del pequeño, pero aquellos momentos ahora formaban parte del pasado...

–Seguro fue mi imaginación... ¡hey! No me dejen solo dattebayo. –Apresuró su paso para alcanzar a sus compañeros–: Sakura-chan, teme deténganse.

El rubio se había alejado lo suficiente permitiendo a Itachi salir de su escondite.

–Uff... al menos no se percataron de mi presencia. –Repuso Itachi con más calma.

–¡Hey Uchiha! El enano nos llama, es mejor que te des prisa. –Grito desde lejos el albino.

–B-bien... –Alcanzó a responder antes que su compañero de orbes violetas se alejara.

Ni siquiera se había percatado del timbre, pues las clases habían finalizado. Sin duda aquel fugaz encuentro lo había desconcentrado, sin embargo había valido la pena, pues al menos pudo observar a Sasuke otra vez.

–Te hice una promesa hermano menor y no pienso romperla... aunque eso signifique una condena para mi alma. –Dijo en voz baja para sí mismo antes de marcharse para alcanzar al albino.

* * *

><p>–<strong>Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, creo es momento para que Sasori nos responda lo que quedo pendiente... <strong>–Replicó de manera maliciosa Zetsu.

–¿Pendiente? Tobi no entiende. –En su voz se notaba la confusión.

–Calma Tobi, creo que ninguno de los que estamos presentes entendió del todo la indirecta de Zetsu. –Abogo Kisame mientras palmeaba de manera gentil la cabeza del Uchiha.

–Ssasori... –Intervino Orochimaru, sin embargo fue interrumpido por el mismo pelirrojo.

–El capitán me pidió un informe terminado el día, de modo que no nos iremos hasta terminarlo.

–¡Joder enano! Ni siquiera por qué no está el estúpido Líder podemos estar en paz. –Intento sonar como pregunta, viéndose más como una afirmación.

–Las reglas no las pongo yo, así que es mejor darnos prisa. –Afirmó el ojimiel.

–¡Tobi quiere saludar al capitán! ¡Tobi quiere contarle TODO lo que hizo en el día!

–No creo que sea bueno hablar con él... **posiblemente solo nos regañe como es su costumbre,...** –Añadió Zetsu con total credibilidad.

–Ess un riessgo que debemoss correr, no creo que ssea peor que lo que noss haría ssi no sseguimoss ssuss órdenes. –Completo de manera resignada.

–Estoy de acuerdo... –Se unió Itachi.

–Eso es extraño viniendo de ti. –Sugestiono Kisame de forma extraña.

–Como sea, mejor ahora que después. –Añadió Kakuzu.

–Bien... –Sasori comenzó a marcar de manera instintiva los números en su teléfono.

Ni siquiera había dado tiempo a escuchar el timbre cuando el capitán contesto con voz ronca.

–... ¿Todo listo?

–De algún modo, podría decirse que si. –Afirmo Sasori –: sin embargo, debo informarle de "algunos" cambios que hemos hecho.

–¿Cambios? –su voz sonaba a una futura desaprobación.

–Así es...

–Adelante, ponme al tanto de todo...

–Hemos decidido que...

* * *

><p>Después de "AÑOS" de ausentarme x_x al fin pude subir el capitulo, me disculpo u u pero tuve pequeños contratiempos cómo el hecho de que por llevar a uno de mis gatitos, Tsuki a que le vacunaran, me mordió la muñeca y no podía escribir en el teclado, menos mal que me lastimo la izquierda asi que con ese tiempo pude adelantar ideas para el siguiente, todo esta en la libreta mágica xDD n_n<p>

_Yamiko_: Y decir que un pequeño gato te hizo no trabajar... que pésimo pretexto -w-

_Akira_: HEY! Tsuki no es para nada un pequeño gato, al contrario es ENORME OwO pero la culpala tuvo la anciana que no callaba a su miniatura de perro.

_Yamiko: _En eso te doy la razón, ese perro fue el culpable de que la escritora no pudiese hacer nada por esos días, menos mal que ya paso y ahora esa mas que dispuesta a escribir.

Asi es... estoy mejor que nunca, bueno salvo unos pequeños problemas pero nada grave, ahora prometo colgar más seguido y aunque no estoy teniendo tanto Reviews como quisiera, decidí que lo mejor es continuar con el fic, por mi y mis lectores n_n

_Akira:_ Asi sehabla!

_Yamiko:_ Y sin mas distracciones continuemos con responder los review's que tenemos

_Akira_: Comencemos con **Aki-Hatake** jejeje por vez primera cambio el orden xDD y pues, con respecto a tu sugerencia, en definitiva tendremos mas Zetsu vs **Zetsu **inclusive tendremos un capítulo dedicado a él en exclusiva xDDD

_Yamiko:_ Y con lo de las parejas... prometemos que no será al 17 sino al 16 (?) ok, es broma xD

_Akira: _No des es tipo de bromas ¬¬

Es verada, no asustes a Aki-Chan con esas bromas de mal gusto x x

_Yamiko:_ No pude evitarlo n_n

Mejor continuemos... ahora con **itzelcullen**, vaya una fanática de Crepúsculo

_Yamiko_: Ese libro lo leiste hace un par de años, ¿no es así?

Hummn,.. si, tengo el libro guardado en la pc, si quieren pueden leerlo, tal vez les agrade.

_Akira:_ Es el de vampiros ¿no? Ok, al rato lo leo n_n

_Yamiko:_ Apuesto a que le gustará, sobe todo por que trae mucho drama y romance.

Supongo que si ._.' n fin, gracias por el comentario Itzel-chan se te agradece el tiempo que te tomo leer el fic, espero nos sigas visitando n n

_Yamiko:_ Next!

_Akira:_ Grosera x_x

Veamos, ahora leeremos el reivew mas largo de todos, el de nuestra Danna n_n

_Akira:_ de modo que es de...

Yamiko: **Deidara-Inuzuka**

_Akira: _pero... yo quería decirlo

_Yamiko:_ Lastima, eso te pasa por ser muy lenta.

YA BASTA CON LAS DOS.! Por un momento dejen de pelear x_x como sea, continuemos... nos da mucho gusto que nuestra Danna nos escriba en cada capítulo, y si, tú eres nuestra UNICA Danna n_n así que descuida si no puedes entrar a tu cuenta, aunque en esta ocasión si me apareció tu user ._.

_Yamiko:_ La pagina que jamás esta bien u_u

_Akira:_ Es cierto xDD y si, nosotras también creemos que Tobi y Deidara son tan parecidos que por eso se pelean tanto, pero para eso esta Sasori, para ponerles orden o al menos un poco

Jeje yo también quiero un muñeco de Deidara, pero aun no lo consigo u_u pero cuando lo tenga, Sasori se pondrá celoso xDDD y gracias por toooodos sus comentarios, la verdad no sé si mejoro o no, pero sí se que cada día escribo con mas ganas, espero este capítulo no sea muy aburrido, pues no sabía como continuarlo.

_Akira:_ Y nuestra última lectora **Lupita** quién amablemente nos dejo el comentario, jeje Sasuke no es de nuestros preferidos pero admiramos al Clan Uhiha, así que seguramente haremos una mayor participación de ellos.

Pues muchas gracias a todos y esperamos disfruten de este capítulo que cada vez se alargan mas o_O en fin... que tengan lindo fin de semana n_n

* * *

><p>Notas: **Hice algunas menciones de canciones en el trama, las creí convenientes por la letra que tiene, además de que son las bandas que escucho...<p>

Canción Itachi: Deja de llorar-Stravaganzza

Canción Kisame: Hiifisch- Rammstein

Ciaossu n_n


	6. Chapter 6 Lazos de Sangre

_Akira:_ ¡Ohayo gente de todo el mundo!

_Yamiko:_ ... ¿Qué te hace creer que es de día?

_Akira:_ La verdad no tengo idea, pero es el mejor saludo que se me pudo ocurrir.

_Yamiko:_ Y de ésta manera comprobamos todos las escasa imaginación de mi némesis, sin duda ¡cada día me sorprendes más!

Por favor, dejen de discutir, ¿a caso no pueden estar al menos cinco minutos sin armar todo un drama?

_Yamiko:_ La culpa es tuya, de no haberla creado, mi vida estaría llena de gozo y júbilo n_n

_Akira:_ ¡También te odio! ¬¬

¡Agghh! A éste paso jamás terminaremos el capítulo, así que más les vales estarse calmadas mientras término de escribir, de otro modo,... ¡ESPEREN LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

_Akira:_ ¡Nyaaa! Prometo portarme bien x_x

_Yamiko:_ Humn,... yo... ¡No!

¡YAMIKO! No estoy jugando ¬¬

_Yamiko:_ Tsk,... bien, lo intentaré.

¡Al fin! Espero no tener más interrupciones, así que... disfruten el siguiente capítulo.

_Akira:_ Ve~ ve~ **Capítulo #6**

_Yamiko:_ **"Lazos de Sangre"**

Ojalá ustedes también los formaran

_Yamiko: _Sigue soñando n_n

_Akira: _¡Estoy de acuerdo!

... Mejor disfruten... y me disculpo por cualquier tipo de trauma que mis Inner puedan generarles, ya estoy pagando muy caro T_T

**Notas del Autor: Las parte negra de Zetsu será en negrita mientras que los pensamientos entrarán en letra cursiva, el fic es inspirado en una serie de historias leídas con anterioridad, así que gracias a esos grandes autores por servirme de inspiración en este momento...**

**Y un agradecimiento especial a mi Danna! Gracias Danna n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>*-*-*Capitulo #6*-*-* Lazos de Sangre<strong>

Sasori sostenía una conversación por el teléfono móvil con su capitán quien al parecer no sonaba muy a gusto, sin duda, mantenerle al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos no era del agrado de ninguno de los presentes.

–¡De ninguna manera! –Respondió de manera tajante Pain.

–Creí que a estar hoy a cargo, podía hacer algunos cambios correspondientes al equipo. –Alegó Sasori.

–De otro modo sería igual a contradecir una orden ya dada. –Añadió Itachi dirigiéndose al pelirrojo aunque claramente el comentario pudo ser escuchado por el capitán a través del celular.

–... Al parecer, ya estás informado sobre los cambios que tenía contemplado realizar... –Sonaba enfadado, pues detestaba que sus compañeros se adelantaran a sus planes– así que sería una pérdida de tiempo debatir con ese tema, sin embargo aún queda la duda... –se escuchaba muy interesado– ¿Quién te dijo? –En verdad necesitaba conocer el nombre del delator.

–No lo adivinaría.

–¿Uchiha? –Aquel apellido le disgustaba.

–Se equivoca.

–En ese caso...no importa.

–Eso imaginé.

Sasori era un joven que se mantenía muy calmado, era difícil sorprenderle en alguna mentira, de modo que el jugar al "adivinar" al informante era una batalla perdida con él.

–No me sorprende viniendo de ti.

–Y siguiendo con el informe, el equipo se encuentra ya informado.

–Al parecer, lo tienes todo solucionado. –Felicito el capitán.

–Así es, como capitán suplente es parte de mi trabajo mantener el orden durante su ausencia.

–Lo tengo muy en cuenta, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con los últimos cambios.

–¿Cuál es la razón? –Preguntó el pelirrojo.

–No lo creo conveniente. –Sentenció el Líder.

–Posiblemente de manera personal no sea lo más conveniente, pero a nivel de estrategia, es la mejor opción. –Alegó el joven Suna con total serenidad.

–La mejor opción puede no ser la correcta –Interrumpió el chico de orbes plata desde la comodidad de su recamara.

–Tendría razón si no fuese por un detalle ya previsto... –Al ser Akasuna un joven discreto le daba una gran ventaja sobre su opositor, pues no se atrevía a debatir si no conocía de ante mano todas las posibilidades. Y éste caso no sería la excepción, todo estaba ya arreglado. –Itachi ha hecho los cálculos correspondientes y no hay fallas.

–Itachi... –Mascullo de manera poco entendible el capitán– Bien, de ser así pueden hacer los arreglos correspondientes.

–De acuerd... –La voz se vio interrumpida.

–¡Tobi quiere saludar al Líder! –Se escuchó a lo lejos acompañado de varios murmullos.

–Tks ¡Tobi! ¡Cállate, uhn!

–¡Hey rubia! Deja que el enano se defienda solo. –Intervino de manera perezosa Hidan.

–Maldito Hidan, me vuelves a llamar rubia y haré que te arrepientas. –Amenazo el ojiazul.

–¡Tobi es más alto que Sasori-San!

–El enmascarado tiene razón,... **De hecho todos somos más altos **–Se burló Zetsu.

–No deberían burlarsse de la esstatura de Ssassori.

–Nadie pidió la opinión de una jodida serpiente. –Añadió con arrogancia el Jashinista.

–Ssi fuera tu, cuidaría mejor de lass palabrass, que no ssoy Kakuzsu para ssoportar tantass esstupidecsess. –Advirtió Orochimaru.

–A mi ni me metan, a menos que piensen pagar por usar mi nombre.

–¡Joder Kakuzu ya deja tu estúpido dinero, Jashin-Sama te castigará por ser un maldito avaro!

–No tengo por qué temerle a algo que no existe. –Dijo a manera triunfal el moreno.

–¡Maldito ateo, te haré respetar el nombre de Jashin-Sama!

–¡TOBI! ¡Devuelve ese teléfono!

–¡No! No hasta que salude al capitán.

–Maldición Tobi, uhn ¡devuélvele su teléfono a Danna!

–**JAJAJA, si tan sólo el enano fuese más alto...** o tuviese más autoridad, **no estaría pasando nada de esto.**

–¡Kissame, hass algo! Eress él que mejor controla a Tobi

–Pero... me estoy divirtiendo mucho. –Se disculpo el espadachín.

–¡¿Itachi-Ssan? –Dirigiéndose al Uchiha.

–... No tengo nada en común con él. –Dijo mientras señalaba al menor.

–¡Maldita comadreja! Uhn, ambos son Uchiha ¿te parece poco? –Gruño lo suficiente para ser escuchado–: Demonios uhn, ¡si te alcanzo Tobi, estarás muerto!

–Jamás le vi en el clan. –Alego en su defensa Itachi.

–¡A Tobi no lo alcanzan! ¡Tobi corre muy rápido! –Sonaba divertido.

Todo el equipo a excepción del capitán se encontraba en el patio de la Academia, estaban reunidos bajo el cobijo de la sombra de grandes árboles.

Tobi había conseguido arrebatarle el teléfono a Sasori obligándole con ello a perseguirle, a la cacería se le había unido Deidara, quién no parecía haber resultado de gran ayuda debido a su escasa resistencia, dejando con ello la tarea de atrapar al Uchiha en manos del pelirrojo. Cuando éste lograba alcanzarle, Tobi solo debía levantar el brazo con el celular en mano haciéndolo inalcanzable para el ojimiel debido a su corta estatura, esto no solo lo hacía poner rojo de cólera sino también por la vergüenza de verse en la necesitad de solicitar apoyo a sus compañeros.

Por otra parte Itachi observaba por momentos al trío sin tomar acción a ello, se mantenía en una postura indiferente recargando su cuerpo contra el tronco de uno de los árboles mientras se sumergía en su lectura en alguno de sus habituales libros, ésta actitud arrogante sólo hacía enojar más a un rubio que le observaba de reojo.

Kisame se encontraba de lo más divertido, se había sentado sobre el césped para disfrutar de mejor manera todo el drama que ocasionaban sus compañeros y a pesar de saber que además de Pain él era el único capaz de controlar al enmascarado, por esta ocasión decidió ignorar tal conocimiento para deleitarse con el alboroto, sin embargo no eran los únicos que causaban disturbios, pues Hidan y Kakuzu no se quedaban atrás.

Hidan por su parte había conseguido arrebatarle un par de billetes al moreno de orbes color jade, quién no resistió la sensación de pérdida que se lanzó sobre el Jashinista provocando que con dicha pelea se rompiera de manera accidental los billetes; con ello el joven de cabellos color espuma sabía que había firmado su sentencia de muerte, así que no le quedo de otra más que ponerse en guardia en espera de lo peor, sin embargo el moreno con un ágil movimiento arranco el colgante del cuello del creyente para después de manera instantánea emprende una rápida huida.

–¡Idiota! ¡Devuélvemelo!

–Lo tomaré en pago por los billetes que me hiciste perder.

–¡Maldito ateo! ¡Con Jashin-Sama no se negocia!

–Estoy seguro que podré cambiarlo por un par de monedas. –Añadió de forma resignada Kakuzu.

–¿Mo-monedas? –Tartamudeó sorprendido– ¡Joder Kakuzu! ¡Jashin-Sama no tiene precio!

–Entonces...podré sacar más dinero con esto. –Señalando el amuleto.

–¡Jodido anciano! ¡Cuando te alcance conocerás el mismísimo infierno! –Replicó enfadado.

–¡No me interesa siempre y cuando sea rico! –Terminó con aire triunfal.

–¡¿QUÉ? ¡Haré que te arrepientas! –Sin duda ahora estaba más enfadado que nunca y haría pagar al blasfemo responsable de dichas palabras.

Kakuzu mantenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que su compañero ardía en cólera, sin duda ninguno planeaba detenerse, el primero parecía disfrutar de todo el drama que acababa de ocasionar, bien valía la pena haber perdido un algo de dinero con tal de hacer enfurecer al religioso.

Mientras que Orochimaru observaba con total vergüenza el comportamiento de su equipo, se había resignado desde hacía unos minutos pues sabía que no podría controlarlo, en verdad en momentos como éste echaba de menos la presencia del pelinaranja. Era por ello que prefería no pasar tanto tiempo con el equipo, pues los considera un _"club de raros"_ –irónico– con el único que podía sostener una conversación decente era con el pelirrojo de Sasori y por esa razón en estos momentos se sentía impotente al no poder ayudarle.

Zetsu por otra parte había sacado su teléfono celular, ninguno de los presentes se había percatado que estaba grabando todo ese espectáculo que ahora protagonizaban sus compañeros, sin duda era material valiosísimo que bien podía usar para chantajear a los mismos, o tal vez para vendérselo a Kakuzu por una fuerte suma de dinero o incluso proporcionárselo a Pain y con ello salvarse del castigo que seguramente les darían por armar todo ese alboroto, todas eran grandes alternativas.

–¡Tobi le devolverá el teléfono a Sasori-San, después de que salude al capitán porque Tobi es un buen chico! –Respondió de manera contenta el menor.

–Eso no está en negociación, así que devuélveme ese teléfono. –Regaño el pelirrojo.

–Tobi promete ser breve. –Suplico.

–He dicho que ¡No! –Sentenció Akasuna.

–¡Cuidado! –Advirtió el rubio dando un sonoro grito.

Los jóvenes cayeron al suelo de forma estrepitosa, por culpa de Tobi habían tropezado haciendo que Sasori cayera con él haciéndole recibir un fuerte golpe, la pelea ahora continuaba en el suelo, protagonizaban una escena parecida a la de unos niños de preescolar peleando por un juguete, ni Sasori ni Tobi se rendirían tan sencillamente, ambos jaloneaban el pequeño aparato provocando que el pelirrojo activara la opción de altavoz de manera accidental.

–¿Capitán?

–¡Estúpidos inútiles! ¡No puedo ausentarme ni un día porque son capaces de ocasionar el mayor alboroto antes registrado! ¡Deberían sentir vergüenza! No puedo creer que los integrantes de Akatsuki se comporten como verdaderos animales... Pero eso... ¡Se terminó! A partir de ahora no quiero escuchar ni un diminuto a excepción de que así lo ordene... De otro modo... ¡Él castigo que tengo pensado para cada uno será peor de lo que se imaginan! –Sentenció de manera más que amenazadora, muy perturbadora.

Los chicos se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza, incluido Itachi quien le había tomado por sorpresa semejante regaño.

–**Sin duda será la opción tres...** –Susurro para sí mismo Zetsu.

–¿Decías algo Zetsu? –Su tono aun permanecía aterrador.

–N-no n-na...nada Capitán, –Tartamudeo– **todos estamos más que conformes con su decisión...** –Intento sonar convencido– s-si así es... –No podía creer que le hubiesen escuchado.

Pain estaba más que molesto, tal vez la palabra "furioso" podía describir de mejor manera su estado emocional actual, tenía ya varios minutos soportando el alboroto que su equipo protagonizaba sin alegar ni una sola palabra, apenas podía distinguir a cada una de las voces, así que decidió por cuenta propia activar su altavoz, de esa manera tendría mejor conocimiento sobre las acciones de cada uno de los integrantes de su equipo aun cuando solo se limitara a reconocer las voces, sin duda era suficiente para poder pensar un castigo para cada uno, sin duda nadie se salvaría en esta ocasión.

Era tal su enojo que ni siquiera escuchó el llamado a su puerta...

"_Toc-toc-toc"_

–Cada día me sorprende aún más su falta de organización. –Recriminaba el capitán sin percatarse de que la puerta de su dormitorio se abría de manera lenta.

–He-hermano... ¿T-todo está bien? –Se escuchó una débil voz.

–Esperen un minuto... –Ordeno a su equipo por el teléfono antes de llevar su mano a la bocina del mismo cubriéndola lo suficiente para evitar que se escucharan sus futuras respuestas– ...si, en orden –dirigió la mirada sobre su visitante–: ¿Necesitabas algo? –Concluyó con tono paternal.

–N-no... –Respondió mientras negaba al mismo tiempo con la cabeza– Es solo que... –Hizo una larga pausa.

–... Continua. –Intervino al notar la ausencia de forma alentadora.

–Bueno... escuché un gran alboroto provenir de tu habitación... y...

–... Y creíste que... –No pudo terminar su oración debido a una sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro de forma discreta– Descuida, todo está bien y... lamento que te preocuparás.

–... No, está bien, no quiero interrumpirte –Respondió de manera avergonzada mientras posaba la mirada sobre el teléfono de su hermano.

Mientras que al otro lado de la línea los jóvenes se encontraban alrededor de Sasori quién sostenía el teléfono, todos escuchaban de manera muy atenta la conversación que ahora sostenía su capitán.

–¿Alguno de ustedes sabía que el capitán tenía hermanos? –Susurró Kisame dirigiéndose a los demás del grupo.

–Él habla tanto de su familia como cualquiera de nosotros. –Respondió Itachi procurando no ser escuchado por la otra línea.

–Pero ninguno de nosotros lo hace. –Intervino Hidan.

–No puedo creerlo... –Añadió de forma avergonzada el rubio, pues no podía creer que su compañero no entendiera el sarcasmo del Uchiha.

–¿Algún problema estúpida rubia?

–¿R-rubia? –Mascullo con enojo– ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

–Ssshh... –Bisbiseo Orochimaru–: No habless tan fuerte.

–Joder... ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?

–¿A qué te refieress? –Susurro sorprendido.

–A eso... al ssshhft –Intentó imitar los sonidos del tez blanca.

–... –Se limito a callar ante el comentario, pues sin duda no le parecía gracioso que se mofaran de su acento.

–Hidan... ¿Eres idiota o sólo lo finges? –Preguntó de manera irónica Kakuzu.

–¿Qué dijis... –Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el ojivioleta pues Itachi con un rápido movimiento había logrado taparle la boca, pues sin duda esos gritos los delatarían.

–**No puedo creer que armen tanto alboroto por nada.** –Intervino Zetsu con total fastidio.

–Supongo que conoces de quién se trata. –Más que una pregunta sonaba a una afirmación por parte del pelirrojo.

–Podríamos decir que... –Pauso dando con ello un toque dramático al ambiente.

–Habla de una vez, uhn. –Se quejó el rubio

–Tranquilízate Deidara... tarde o temprano tendrá que decirnos –añadió Sasori–: y espero sea pronto.

–Ssi, Ssassori tiene razón, por tú bien te recomiendo que comiencsess a decsirnoss todo lo que ssabess.

–Humn,... **Tengo algo mejor...** –Zetsu le arrebato el teléfono al pelirrojo.

Deidara ya estaba a punto de irse contra el bipolar cuando gentilmente Sasori le hizo una seña para que se calmara, sin duda algo tramaba Zetsu, sus compañeros se limitaron a observar de manera atenta.

Mientras que en la casa de Pain, más específico en su habitación...

–No tienes por qué disculparte, además no me interrumpes... –Respiró profundamente el capitán mientras descubría la bocina de su teléfono móvil. – Sólo le daba indicaciones al "inepto" equipo que tengo. –Procuró hacer un gran énfasis en el calificativo, pues quería que los chicos lo escucharan de manera clara.

–Comprendo... –Respondió el hermano de manera tímida.

–**Maldito...** –Masculló Zetsu junto con sus compañeros al escuchar el calificativo.

–¿Humn? –Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron, pues ninguno alcanzó a entender la palabra anterior.

–Nagato-San... **¿Eres tú?** –Pregunto de manera más calmada Zetsu.

–¿Se llama Nagato? Pregunto en voz baja el rubio.

–Eso parece. –Susurro Kisame.

–S-si... pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Pregunto de manera un poco más serena mientras se acercaba al teléfono del pelinaranja.

–"_Zetsu... ésta me las pagaras"_ –Sentenció en pensamientos el dueño del aparato.

–**Soy Zetsu, nos conocimos hace un par de años en una fiesta que organizaron... **–Tartamudeó un poco antes de continuar– **antes del... accidente... **–Sabía que no debía hablar más de lo necesario.

–Unh... ¿Accidente? –Murmuro sorprendido el rubio.

–Shhh, cállate que no dejas escuchar. –Aconsejo Kakuzu quien parecía muy entretenido con la conversación, sin duda aquella información le sería valiosa.

–Tú no me dices que... –Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el rubio pues Kisame había copiado ya el ejemplo de Itachi ahora sentenciando la boca al ojiazul.

–Gracias Kisame. –Agradeció el pelirrojo. Sin duda su joven aprendiz podía ser algo desesperante.

Zetsu había hecho un ademán suplicando con ello que se callaran pues no le dejaban escuchar tranquilamente por el celular.

–¿El chico de las flores? –Pregunto Nagato intentando resolver su nueva duda.

–¡¿Floress? –Pregunto incrédulo Orochimaru

De manera instantánea los jóvenes miraron al nombrado con gran asombro e interés, no dejaría ir a Zetsu hasta que les aclarara todo.

–**S-si... ese, en fin...** –Respondió ignorando con ello la pregunta de los chicos– **¿Te importaría si paso a saludar?** –En su voz se podía sentir la malicia.

–¡Me agradaría! –Respondió Nagato de manera contenta.

–P-pero Nagato... ¿Estás seguro? –Intervino de manera preocupante Pain.

–Si Yahiko... me haría bien, hoy estoy mucho mejor y quisiera... invitarlos a venir a la casa. –Pidió de manera suplicante a su hermano.

–¿Invitarlos? B-bueno... si a ti te hace feliz, no hay problema. –Acepto no muy convencido el capitán.

–**Entonces estaremos el equipo y yo en un par de horas por su casa...** te agradará conocerlos... **a todos.** –Si duda tramaba algo.

–Será un placer para nosotros. –Intervino de manera sorpresiva Itachi, pues había captado el plan del bipolar.

–Más les vale llegar temprano. –Sentenció Pain antes de colgar.

Los chicos quienes permanecían aún aturdidos debido a la repentina participación de Itachi en la conversación, decidieron por fin aclarar sus dudas.

Kisame había liberado al rubio del agarre debido al asombro que tenía por parte de su amigo, Deidara pos su parte ni siquiera hizo ningún intento por alegar pues tenía la misma expresión de asombro que los demás, cosa contraria con Hidan, quien después de mucho retorcerse había al fin logrado liberarse de Itachi.

–Creo que tieness mucho que aclararnoss Zsetssu. –Aconsejo algo amenazante el chico serpiente.

–¡Joder comadreja! ¿Qué te propones? ¿Qué nos mate? –Regaño el Jashinista por el comportamiento de su compañero.

–Sin duda merecemos una extensa y convincente explicación. –Propuso Sasori–: por ambos. –Añadió dirigiéndole una mirada directa al Uchiha mayor.

–Chicos... –Intento llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

–¿Qué sucede Kisame? –Hablo Kakuzu.

–¿Alguien ha visto a Tobi? –Pregunto preocupación

–Ahora que lo mencionas... tanto silencio ya se me hacía extraño. –Argumento Akasuna.– ¿Itachi?

–El que estemos en el mismo clan no me convierte en su niñera. –Se quejó el nombrado.

–Esso ess csierto Itachi-Ssan, pero debess sser él que mejor lo conozsca. –Alego Orochimaru.

–Ese es Kisame. –Acusó a su compañero.

Todos los chicos miraron de forma acusadora a Kisame quién se arrepentía de haber preguntado por el paradero del menor.

–Tks, ya había olvidado que el capitán se llamaba Yahiko, uhn. –Intervino Deidara con despiste.

–"Que poco se interesa por su alumno" –Pensó Sasori llevándose la mano a la frente.

–La rubia tiene razón, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le llamamos por ese jodido nombre?

–Cuando iniciamos el curso –Respondió con desgano Itachi.

–Justo después de la presentación. –Interrumpió Sasori.

–¡Tobi lo recuerda con mucho detalle! –Vociferó el menor a todo pulmón.

Sus compañeros pegaron un gran salto debido al susto que el enmascarado les había provocado, sin duda ninguno de ellos se percató del momento en el que había desaparecido y mucho menos de cuándo y cómo había reaparecido.

–¡JODER TOBI! ¡No es gracioso!

–¡Tobi es un chico bueno! –Dijo con tono triunfal.

–¡Maldición Tobi! No lo vuelvas a hacer uhn. –Sentenció con enojo su Senpai.

–... y, ¿Dónde te habías metido? –Sasori le dirigió una mirada interrogadora.

–Tobi se asusto mucho al escuchar al capitán gritar, así que fue por un helado para sentirse mejor –El menor mostro el cono vacío a sus compañeros quienes lo fulminaron con la mirada.

–¿Y bien? –Pregunto con molestia el albino.

–¿Qué cosa? –Habló con una gran sonrisa el menor.

–¡¿Cómo que qué cosa? –Se escuchó exasperado–: ¡Joder! ¿Qué pasó con el recuerdo?

–Tobi lo olvido –Respondió tranquilamente

Deidara estaba a punto de arrojarse sobre el chico para golpearlo, cuando un oportuno Kisame con un ágil movimiento logró interceptarlo de manera rápida.

–... Supongo que no me queda más opción que hacer el recuerdo... –Respondió resignado el ojimiel–: Fue hace un par de años...

***-*-* Flash Back *-*-***

–¡Konichiwa! Me llamo Tobi

–Ya te escuché, no es necesario que lo repitas.

–Pero Tobi no quiere que olviden su nombre, a Tobi le parece un nombre muy bonito.

–Sí, eso también lo has dicho.

–¡Tobi es un buen chico!...

–... ¿Qué te parece si te presentas con los demás? Estoy seguro que están ansiosos por conocer a Tobi.

–¡Tobi estaría muy feliz de hacer nuevos amigos!

–Anda y sé un buen chico Tobi.

–Tobi seguirá el consejo de Sasori-San.

–Al fin se fue... –Pensó el chico de cabellos color fuego– Ya comenzaba a impacientarme...

El aula era de tamaño promedio a los demás de la academia, tenía una gran iluminación y dos mesas largas dentro, habían un total de 11 asientos, de los cuales 10 de ellos estaban repartidos a lo largo de las dos mesas dejando uno en medio, delante había una gran pizarra con varios marcadores de colores, las ventanas eran pequeñas, de modo que las paredes de engalanaban con varios cuadros de jugadores famosos, al final de la sala se veía una vitrina con varios trofeos dentro, sin duda eran el orgullo de la institución.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraban algunos jóvenes esperando impacientemente, tenían poco tiempo de habérseles informado la aceptación al club de modo que necesitaban conocerse como nuevo equipo.

–¡Konichiwa! Me llamo Tobi

–Es un gusto conocerte Tobi, yo soy...

–Estas presentaciones son innecesarias. –Interrumpió de manera fastidiosa.

–No seas grosero, él chico solo quiere hacer amigos. –Respondió gentilmente– ¿No es así Tobi?

–¡Sí! ¡Tobi quiere hacer muchos amigos, tal y como lo dijo Sasori-San!

–Jeje pues cuenta conmigo, desde ahora seremos amigos.

–¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Tobi es muy feliz!

–Claro que es en serio, y para que me creas te diré mi nombre.

–Esto sobre pasa mi límite de paciencia, iré a hacer algo mejor.

–Como quieras Itachi... –Añadió con fastidio– Mi nombre es Kisame Hoshigaki.

–¡Kisame-San ahora es amigo de Tobi!

–Y dime Tobi... ¿Cuál es tu apellido? O ¿De qué familia vienes?

–Tobi se llama Tobi, Tobi viene de mamá y papá Uchiha, así que Tobi es un Uchiha.

–¿U-uchiha? ¡Woaw! Así que eres del clan del abanico.

–Sí, Tobi tiene el dibujo de un abanico en su traje. –Le mostro el escudo de su familia bordado en la parte lateral de su manga.

–Estoy seguro que a Itachi le agradará saber que son parientes.

–¡Tobi es un buen chico!

Itachi se había alejado de su compañero, había tomado asiento quedando frente a un chico de cabellera blanca.

–Joder y tú... ¿Quién eres?

–Hump, soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

–Pero... ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿A caso me crees un idiota?

–Cualquiera lo asegura, y no creo que éste chico sea la excepción. –Dijo un joven de tez morena.

–¡Cállate Kakuzu! Que la plática no es contigo, sino con éste. –Añadió mientras señalaba a Itachi.

–No es para tanto, sin embargo me interesa conocer la respuesta de nuestro invitado.

–Ya lo eh dicho, soy el presidente estudiantil. –Respondió secamente.

–No hay forma de que te crea, todos sabemos que sólo los últimos grados tienen esa posibilidad. –Dijo Kakuzu.

–Él que sea de primer año no me hace la excepción.

–Te dije que no somos idiotas para tragarnos ese cuento. –Respondió de manera exasperante el Albino.

–¿Qué sucede aquí? –Pregunto el pelirrojo quién había notado la pequeña discusión.

–Pues éste que cree que somos estúpidos.

–¿Somos? Hablaras por ti, yo solo no soy ingenuo para creerle.

–Veo que no están del todo informados, el presidente estudiantil ya fue elegido por la directiva y a petición del anterior jefe se le dio el puesto a Uchiha Itachi. –Intervino el pelirrojo de orbes color miel.

–¿Y tú eres? –Pregunto el joven moreno de nombre Kakuzu.

–Akasuna no Sasori si no me equivoco. –Informó Itachi con seguridad.

–¡Joder! ¿A caso todos ya se conocían? –Se quejó el chico que poseía hermosos orbes color violeta acompañados de una fina cabellera blanquecina.

De manera pronta se acercó un joven de ojos oscurecidos como la noche y larga cabellera, su tez era aun más clara que la del albino, inclusive quien le mirara quedaba hipnotizado con su peculiar mirada serpentina.

–No lo creo, ess ssolamente una hermossa coincsidencsia, me pressentaré mi nombre ess Orochimaru. –En su tono se podía notar un peculiar acento.

–Lo que nos faltaba, una serpiente... ¡Joder! ¿A caso en este equipo todos deben ser fenómenos?

Justo en ese momento una presencia ajena a los conocidos ingreso al aula, poseía una rubia cabellera tan brillante como el mismo sol que tenía sujetada con una pequeña coleta dejando con ello un mechón de cabello dorado que le cubría el ojo izquierdo ocultando con ello el par de unos hermosos zafiros, tenía una complexión delgada, la piel tan delicada y tersa que hacía un reflejo con los rayos del sol, sin duda era un ser angelical.

–¿Éste es el club de soccer? Uhn. –Pregunto el rubio mirando su itinerario.

–Bendito seas Jashin-Sama por enviarme a este bello ángel.

–¿T-Tobi? Pero... ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?

–¡Senpai! ¡Tobi se siente muy feliz de tener a Senpai con él!

–¡Cállate Tobi! Y deja que le dé la bienvenida como se merece... –Sentenció el albino mientras se acercaba velozmente al recién llegado–. Me disculpo por la molestia que te causó Tobi, pero dime... ¿Qué hace una chica tan bella como tú por estos lares?

–¿Chi-ca? –La voz del rubio comenzaba a sonar con enfado.

–Esto no terminará nada bien. –Susurro el pelirrojo al grupo que permanecía junto mirando la escena a distancia.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Kakuzu cuyos orbes eran tan profundos como la naturaleza misma.

–Es que... Deidara está en nuestra clase.

–¿Hass dicho nuesstra? ¿Quién máss less acompaña?

–Estamos en el aula A-3, Deidara, Tobi y yo, pero... no creo que a Deidara le agrade lo que Hidan está haciendo.

Los jóvenes giraron las miradas hasta el par que seguía de pie frente a la puerta.

–No hay que ser tímida, Jashin-Sama dice que todos los que creemos en él somos una familia, y no creo que una bella fémina deba andar sola, mi nombre es Hidan y eh llegado para salvarte.

–¡¿Fé-mi-na! –La coloración en el rostro del rubio comenzaba a tomar una carmesí.

–Descuida, yo te protegeré contra cualquiera de estos idiotas. –Respondió con total seguridad mientras señalaba a sus compañeros.

–...Eres un...

–No tienes nada que agradecer hermosa Princesa.

–Creo que Deidara no tiene buen color. –Añadió Kisame al ver la tonalidad del rubio.

–Tobi ya sabe lo que va a ocurrir. –Dijo con miedo.

–¿Ya ocurrió antes? –Pregunto Kakuzu con interés mientras seguía de manera atenta la escena.

–Sí, después que Sasori-San lo llamara chica por error, a Tobi se asusta mucho cuando Senpai se pone así. –Respondió el menor.

–Esso quiere decsir que Deidara ess...

–Así es, Deidara es un chico... –Añadió Sasori levemente con el rostro avergonzado.

De manera inesperada un grito estremeció a los alumnos, se pudo sentir un ligero temblor en las paredes del salón.

–¿Prin-ce-sa? –sin duda el ojiazul ya estaba al borde de su paciencia.

–¿O prefieres que te llame damisela? –Interrogo Hidan algo despreocupado.

–¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! UHN. –Vociferó el rubio con total enfado.

–¡Joder! ¿Qué demonios te sucede maldita rubia?

–¿CUAL ES TU ESTUPIDO PROBLEMA? ¡¿A CASO NO VES QUE SOY HOMBRE?

–Pero... ¿Qué estás diciendo? –Sin duda Hidan se encontraba más que sorprendido.

–¡Eres un idiota Hidan! –Se mofó Kakuzu al notar el desconcierto de su compañero– ¿A caso nunca has visto a una chica para distinguirla?

–¡Senpai, no se enoje con Hidan-San, él no sabía que era un chico! –Pidió suplicante Tobi.

–Tks, ¡Aquí todos son unos idiotas! Uhn. –Calificó a sus compañeros tras reconocer al pelirrojo.

–Demasiada sensibilidad para ser un chico. –Señalo Itachi mientras observaba a un rubio furioso.

–¿Quién te crees? –Pregunto mientras se percataba del escudo familiar en forma de abanico que traía bordado en su uniforme el azabache–. Ya veo... eres otro estúpido Uchiha...

–¿Otro? –Sonaba desconcertado.

–Ssi Itachi-Ssan, Tobi ess igual un Uchiha. –Respondió Orochimaru.

–¡Tobi tiene un primo nuevo! –Se alegró el menor para después correr hasta su pariente y abrazarle.

–Eso no... no puede ser... –Itachi no parecía reaccionar.

–¿Itachi estás bien? –Preguntó de manera preocupante Kisame.

–Al parecer uhn, la "Comadreja" se quedo muda.

–Menudo equipo al que me fui a meter. –Se quejó Kakuzu.

***-*-* Fin Flash Back *-*-***

–¡JODER! ¡Ése recuerdo no era necesario!

–Jajaja ya había olvidado ese momento, pero que idiota fuiste Hidan, mira que intentar conquistar a Deidara, no cualquiera jajaja –Quién parecía disfrutar más era Kakuzu.

–¡Cállate maldito ateo! ¡Yo que iba a imaginar que esa estúpida rubia era un chico!

–¡Idiota! ¡Deja de llamarme rubia! Uhn.

–No ssabía que igualmente Sassori le había confundido.

–Tropecé con Deidara mientras caminaba por los pasillos, además andaba de espaldas y no lo mire bien. –Se justificó el ojimiel.

–No comprendo por qué todos me confunde con una chica uhn, ni siquiera me asemejo a una, yo soy varonil, atlético y mi voz no es para nada delicada uhn.

–Pero tu aspecto físico es muy similar a una. –Añadió Itachi.

–¿Qué has dicho maldito Uchiha?

–Solamente digo que, de todos nosotros eres él de complexión más delgada, además de que tu piel es tan fina como el terciopelo, sin contar ese par de zafiros que adornan tu angelical rostro y esa cabellera rubia tan intensa como el mismo sol. –Respondió Itachi con total serenidad.

El rubio se había sonrojado levemente al oír los halagos que su compañero le había hecho, sin duda nadie se esperaba que Itachi tuviera ese concepto del ojiazul.

–**Al parecer Hidan no es el único que intenta conquistar al rubio... **Jamás imaginé que Itachi pensará todo eso de Deidara...

–¡Cállate maldito aloe! Y Tú estúpido pinocho... ¡Termina de contar la historia de una maldita vez! –Regaño Hidan.

–No son necesario los sobrenombres Hidan. –Sugirió Kisame.

–¡No hables cara de bacalao! Ya estoy cansado de escuchar tantas estupideces. ¡Maldición! Jashin-Sama los castigará por hacerme enojar.

–Ssugiero que continuemoss con lo del nombre de Pain, antess de que Itachi-Ssan ssiga adulando a Deidara. –Añadió tristemente.

–¿Quién lo diría? Deidara tiene vueltos locos a ambos Uchihas –Se burló Kakuzu.

–¡Tobi es un buen chico!

–Tobi... ¿No te dass cuenta de lo que ssucsede?

–Tobi no entiende de lo que hablan, por eso Tobi decidió que mejor comienza a hacer sus deberes de escuela para poder ir a casa del capitán.

–El tonto tiene razón, debemos darnos prisa si no queremos que el jodido líder se enoje.

–**Por primera vez...** concuerdo contigo... y **mira que no soy de darle la razón a más imbécil.**

–Mejor continuo antes de que ocasionen otra pelea.

–Danna tiene toda la razón, no quiero que me castiguen de nuevo, uhn.

–Pero en esta ocasión, sólo narra lo relevante. –Sugirió el Uchiha.

–... Con o sin interrupciones continuaré... veamos,... Itachi comenzaba a aceptar su parentesco con Tobi cuando...

***-*-* Flash Back *-*-***

La puerta del aula se había abierto de forma estrepitosa dejando ver a dos nuevos integrantes, uno de ellos tenía una coloración de piel bastante extraña, incluso parecía dividido por la mitad con dos tonalidades, sus ojos eran de color amarillo, su nombre era Zetsu; el otro poseía unos orbes color grisáceo, su mirada era tan penetrante que fácilmente se podía asustar con ella, tenía la cabellera anaranjada, pero lo que más le caracterizaba eran los percings que adornaban su rostro.

–Veo que ya todos se conocen, eso me ahorrara el tiempo a las absurdas presentaciones.

–**Y también se puede observar que se llevan de maravilla...** –Sé podía distinguir el sarcasmo en su frase–: sin duda seremos grandes compañeros... –Ésta última parecía sonar más sincera.

Los cambios de comportamiento de uno de los recién llegados era difíciles de pasar desapercibidos, sin embargo por la manera de presentarse no deseaban otro aparente regaño.

–Es obvio que ya nos conocen a cada uno, sin embargo...

–¿Quienes son ustedes? –Interrumpió Sasori al Uchiha.

–**Nosotros somos parte de este equipo.**

–Es notorio su sentido del humor, pero en este momento es irrelevante.

–No te enojes Sasori, solo creímos conveniente algo de humor para calmar los ánimos. –Se justifico Zetsu.

–Supongo tienes razón, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta inicial... ¿Quiénes son?

–**Nuestro nombre es Zetsu, somos parte del equipo oficial de soccer además de ser los más allegados de su futuro capitán...** Pain y nosotros nos conocemos desde tiempo atrás.

–¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué motivo hablas en tercera persona? –Pregunto Itachi.

–Es bipolar –Habló por primera vez el ojigris.

–Siguen sin responder a mi pregunta. –Recalco Sasori.

–La paciencia es una virtud Akasuna. –Sugirió.

–Detesto que me hagan esperar y de igual modo hacer esperar, es una falta total de educación, imperdonable para un buen artista.

–¿Artista? Uhn.

–Disculpa, pero antes que continúes Deidara, déjanos aclarar algunos puntos.** Primero, de manera oficial ya forman parte del equipo de soccer de primer año de la academia... Segundo, como es notable el hecho de que ya se conocen, nos ahorraremos el presentarlos.** Tercero, las posiciones en que jugará cada miembro son las siguientes: Sasori serás defensor izquierdo, Tobi defensor central, Deidara defensor derecho, Kisame te encargaras de la izquierda-central a diferencia de Itachi quien cubrirá el central-derecho, Kakuzu tú serás delantero izquierdo, mientras que Hidan será el delantero derecho, yo jugare de delantero central derecho, mientras que Pain será delantero central izquierdo.

–¿Pain? Pero... ¿Quién ess Pain?

–Mi nombre es Yahiko, soy su capitán por elección de los grupos mayores, de modo que deberán referirse a mí como Pain, de otro modo traerá terribles consecuencias para cualquiera que rompa alguna de mis reglas. Y antes que lo olvidé, Sasori tú serás capitán suplente además de ser el que entrene a Deidara, necesita de un maestro pues su técnica es desastrosa.

–De acuerdo, eso sirve para que le de clases sobre el verdadero arte.

–Yo no quiero a un maestro, uhn... Mi técnica es mucho mejor que la de cualquiera uhn.

–**No te exaltes chico de intercambio, aquí nosotros...**

–¿Qué decías Zetsu? –Intervino con molestia Pain.

–...Decía que aquí se hace lo que el capitán crea conveniente... **Esto parece una dictadura...**por algo somos de los mejores equipos.

–En ese caso, a partir de ahora seré tu maestro mocoso.

–Tsk, el que ahora se convierta en mi Danna no significa que aceptare su concepto de arte. ¡Unh!

–¿Danna? Esso ssuena a nombre de chsica.

–De donde yo provengo es un término para referirse a "maestro" uhn.

–Sasori no Danna, interesante nombre para referirse a Akasuna. –Replicó Itachi.

–¡Tobi también tiene un senpai! ¡Somos los tres mosqueteros!

–Jajaja buena comparación Tobi. –Felicito Kisame.

–Basta de interrupciones, es momento de entrenar. –Ordenó el capitán.

–Pero Tobi esta muy cansado para eso. Tobi entrenará mañana, así que Tobi se despide.

–¿Dónde crees que vas? ¡Tú te quedas uhn!

–Ustedes, cinco vueltas al campo... ¡AHORA!

–¡Joder! ¿Y Tobi?

–¿Cuestionas mi autoridad?

–N-no... yo solo...

–¡Empiecen a correr!

–Maldito Tobi, cuando te vea me las pagarás. –Pensaron los chicos.

***-*-* Fin Flash Back *-*-***

–Ahora que recuerdo... ¿por qué el jodido capitán tiene tantas consideraciones contigo Tobi?

–**Ni siquiera yo lo sé...** y eso que nos conocemos desde mucho tiempo atrás.

–Tobi no puede decirles, mejor pregúntenle a Nagato-San.

–Al parecer nuestro capitán esconde más cosas de las que imaginamos. –Sugirió Kakuzu.

–Creo que si queremos aclaras todas esas dudas, será mejor ir a casa de Pain. –Intervino Itachi.

–Estoy de acuerdo... así que en marcha.

–¡Genial! ¡Al fin sseremoss como una familia.

–No es para tanto Orochimaru, pero estoy seguro que a todos nos vendrá bien conocer mejor el pasado de Yahiko.

–¿Por qué crees eso Kakuzu?

–Una simple corazonada.

–Bien, en marcha... **y no se atrasen.**

* * *

><p>(Se escucha un redoble de tambores...)<p>

Bienvenidos a la sección de "Responde a los Review's" Nos da mucho gusto saber que les está agradando el fic, sin duda nuestra prioridad es complacer el gusto de todos nuestros lectores.

_Akira: _Y al parecer cada vez son más los lectores que disfrutan de este escrito... un aplauso por todos los que leen n_n

(Se oye un centenar de aplausos, similares a los de un programa en vivo)

_Yamiko_: ¿No creen que sea cruel engañarlos de esa forma?

¿A qué te refieres Yamiko?

_Yamiko:_ ¿A caso no es obvio creadora?

La verdad... no x_x

_Yamiko:_ Bien... ahora lo aclaro... ¡AKIRA BAKA!

_Akira_: ¡No me llames BAKA! ¬¬

_Yamiko_: Como sea,... muéstrale a la creadora la cinta grabadora.

Akira: Etto... ¿Cinta? ¿Cuál cinta? Yo no recuerdo ninguna cinta, ¡NO EXISTE ESA CINTA!

_Yamiko:_ ... ¿Tengo que hacerlo todo yo? Agh...

(Muestra una cinta de sonidos)

¿Nanii? ¡Akira! ¿Qué significa esto?

_Akira:_ Etto... eso es de Yamiko n_n

_Yamiko:_ O.o ¿¡Que!

¿Cómo pudiste engañarme asi? Y yo que confiaba en ti u_u

_Akira:_ Calma Darkey-san Yamiko de por sí es mala, mejor leamos los comentarios que nos llegaron n_n

B-bueno, creo que tienes razón...

_Akira:_ Nuestro primer review es de **Shinigami no Yume**

¿Es nueva cierto?

_Akira:_ Así es n_n y nos da mucho gusto que te este gustando el fic jeje; yo también creo que el comienzo con el sueño de Itachi fue genial, aunque con ello la autora deja en evidencia su OBVIA obsesión con el Uchiha

_Yamiko:_ Sin duda -w- sin embargo preferiría un especial de Pain *W*

_Akira:_ ¡No! Es mejor si el especial se trata del mejor artista... "Deidara"

El mejor es Itachi, bueno... creo que todos los Akatsuki son geniales, y creo que se notó mucho mi gusto por el poseedor del Sharingan n_n'

_Akira:_ Y es por esa razón que aceptamos cualquier petición de nuestros lectores, si desean ver un capítulo dedicado a alguna pareja o de algún miembro por separado, no duden en dar ideas n_n

_Yamiko:_ Bueno, ¿alguna pareja a la que seamos fan's? Creo que por lo que hemos leído, todas son posibles, unas más que otras.

_Akira:_ Cierto, aunque somos más fanáticas del SasoDei, pero como dijimos... todo puede pasar aquí.

Esperamos que continúes leyéndonos **Shinigami no Yume** y esperamos no tenerte tanto en suspenso pero la historia ando un poco compleja y lenta, así que te pedimos algo de paciencia u u prometemos no desilusionarte xD

_Yamiko:_ El que sigue es de **Alexa Hiwatari**, humn... estoy segura de que ese apellido lo eh escuchado en alguna otra parte...

Tal vez en el anime del ángel... en donde...

_Yamiko:_ ¡Ya recordé! La familia que hereda el linaje del ángel blanco "Krad" amo ese anime *w* lástima que al final "Dark" desaparece u_u en fin... elegiste un gran nombre amiga n_n

_Akira:_ ¡Niwa! ¡Niwa! ¡Niwa! xDD

Jajaja hace tiempo que no lo veo, sin duda me has traído viejos recuerdos a la mente así que pondré él DVD y me inspiraré un rato.

_Yamiko:_ Pero al rato, ahora termina de contestar ¬w¬

Ok u_u continuemos... Pues al principio iniciamos el fic como uno de drama y comedia, sin embargo ahora lo hemos convertido en un shonen ai, asi que SI habrá Yaoi, eso a menos que cambien nuestras ideas, lo cual dudo jeje

_Akira:_ ¿Dudas? Humn,... es cierto que el fic está un poco confuso, y por ello tratamos de no hacer más grandes las dudas que ya existen, esperamos que en este capítulo las dudas que tengas sean menos, sin embargo si quieres, podemos explicarte de mejor manera el trama, la escritora es nueva en esto y lo último que desea es revolverle con su inexperiencia al redactar.

Gomen nee, me disculpo si mi redacción los confunde más x_x pido paciencia y sugerencias para mejorar más, además este fic crece con forme a sus peticiones así que... no se limiten para darnos ideas.

_Yamiko:_ Ahora le toca a Dark-Ookami589, y tienes toda la razón a pesar de que la escritora inicio antes, anda atrasada con el fic en comparación con el suyo

_Akira:_ Ese Sasori tuyo tiene razón, la puntualidad es una virtud que pocos tienen, y creo que Darkey-san no la posee xD

Shh... ¡Cállate! ¬¬ Que bien sabes el por qué del tiempo que me tardo en colgar los capítulos.

_Yamiko:_ Sin duda, para todo hay un pretexto -w-

_Akira: _Yamiko ah hablado xDDD

Ya, ya, ya... me disculpo, y por ello le prometo a ese Sasori que seré más puntual con trabajo, así que... "Prometo no demorar tanto con cada capítulo, de otro modo aceptaré el castigo que Sasori me imponga"

_Yamiko:_ Eso será interesante

_Akira:_ Y que lo digas xD

No te preocupes por los review's entendemos que la página se pone rebelde por momentos, incluso en ocasiones me hace mandar doble mi comentario, pero espero que pronto tu Lapti se mejoré n_n

_Akira:_ Rezaremos por Jashin-Sama para que todo salga bien u_u

_Yamiko:_ Me uno a la noble causa...

Que solidaridad se respira aquí ;W;

_Yamiko:_ No empieces que soy capaz de retractarme ¬¬

_Akira:_ ¡Noo! Piensen en Lapti que nos necesita... Todo por Lapti

_Yamiko:_ Bien... todo sea por Lapti

Igual nosotras seguiremos de cerca como siempre de tu fic n_n mucha suerte y no dejes de escribir que estamos ansiosas por seguir leyendo tan buen trabajo.

_Akira:_ Y no olviden dejarnos sus review's

_Yamiko:_ Todas sus sugerencias serán parte de este fic

Sin más que decir... que tenga un excelente día n_n

* * *

><p>NOTAS: Antes que lo olvide(de nuevo) xDD les informó que en el perfil están colocadas algunas Urls donde se muestran algunos dibujos del fic, además de una página de FANART de una gran amiga n_n una excelente artista debo decir.!<p>

Con forme avance el trama (y tenga tiempo x_x') iré colgando los demás dibujos, ya tengo algunos listos y otros por terminar, sin más por el momento... sigan disfrutando de la historia!

Ciaossu


	7. Chapter 7 Blanco vs Negro

_Yamiko:_ Y el pretexto por el retraso de éste capítulo es... (¿?)

¡CALLATE YAMIKO! Ni me lo recuerdes x_x'' a este paso romperé record en demorarme por capítulo y por vez primera no culparé a nadie u_u

_Akira:_ Ya era hora Darkey-nii, mire que dejar esperando a nuestros lectores es de muy mal gusto y más ahora que gentilmente nos dejaron muchos review's, no, no, no... A éste paso terminará siendo una persona aún más grosera que Yamiko-san owo

Ya, ya, ya... ¡Akira ya lo sé! Y en verdad me siento mal por hacerles esperar tanto y lo peor de todo es que, estoy escribiendo casi de manera directa, apenas y eh tenido tiempo de hacer un borrador del capítulo, solo espero que salga bien x_x

_Yamiko:_ Humn, yo no soy de darle ánimos pero, creo que por ésta ocasión le ayudaré con las ideas, creo que nuestros lectores se lo merecen, ya habrá tiempo para hacerles la vida imposible n_n

O_o no sé si llorar de la emoción o sentir miedo de ti x_x'

_Akira:_ Yo voto por la segunda w' pero descuide creadora, yo también le ayudaré, además recuerde el porqué le puso éste nombre al capítulo

_Yamiko:_ Es cierto, es en honor a su Danna, ¿no es así? Que esperamos sea de su agrado.

Este capítulo #7 "Blanco vs **Negro**" es dedicado para mi Danna **Deidara-Inuzuka**que es fan al 100% de Zetsu-chan xDDD

_Akira:_ Ella es la iniciadora del movimiento SasoXZetsu una pareja un poco extraña pero tierna.

_Yamiko:_ Y es por ella que decidimos hacer éste capítulo más apegado a nuestro querido bipolar, aunque en lo personal Sasori no debería hacer pareja con eso -x-'

_Akira: _Eso lo dices porque andas enamorada del pelirrojo xD

_Yamiko:_ ¡QUE NO! / Yo no tengo esos sentimientos...

_Akira:_ nee~ eso ni ella se lo cree n_n

Ya por favor... denme 5 minutos de paz... ¿Quieren? Puff... bueno y antes que lo olvide... ¡FELIZ COMIENZO DE AÑO 2012!

_Akira: _Ve~ Ve~ ¡Feliz Navidad! Aunque atrasada jeje

_Yamiko:_ Supongo que deberé decir... ¿¡Feliz inicio de Primavera!

_Akira:_ Eso sonó extraño...

_Yamiko:_ Lo sé pero... no se me ocurrió nada más que decir...

_Akira:_ ¡Pudiste haber dicho "Feliz día de San Valentin"!

_Yamiko:_ ¿Estás loca? Yo ni conozco a ese sujeto

_Akira:_ No es un sujeto... x_x'' es, es... la representación máxima del AMOR *w*

_Yamiko:_ ¿Hablas del niño del pañal?

_Akira:_ NO es un niño x_x ahora entiendo por qué no te enamoras w

¡Kya! Se entiende el punto... en fin, Felices fiestas a todos y les deseamos un excelente comienzo de año, que sus deseos se cumplan siempre y jamás se les borre esa sonrisa de su rostro n_n

_Akira:_ ¡Asi es!

_Yamiko:_ Nuestros mejores deseos para todos

Y... ¡Por un mundo lleno de nubes rojas!

_Yamiko/Akira/Därkey:_ ¡Por Akatsuki!

**Notas del Autor: Las parte negra de Zetsu será en negrita mientras que los pensamientos entrarán en letra **_**cursiva**_**. Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Sensei a quién procuro no guardarle un odio inmenso por matar a todos mis Akatsukis... Disfruten del capítulo...**

* * *

><p><strong>*-*-*Capitulo #7*-*-* <strong>**Blanco**** vs **_**Negro**_

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

–Ahora que recuerdo... ¿por qué el jodido capitán tiene tantas consideraciones contigo Tobi?

–**Ni siquiera yo lo sé...** y eso que nos conocemos desde mucho tiempo atrás.

–Tobi no puede decirles, mejor pregúntenle a Nagato-San.

–Al parecer nuestro capitán esconde más cosas de las que imaginamos. –Sugirió Kakuzu.

–Creo que si queremos aclaras todas esas dudas, será mejor ir a casa de Pain. –Intervino Itachi.

–Estoy de acuerdo... así que en marcha.

–¡Genial! ¡Al fin sseremoss como una familia!

–No es para tanto Orochimaru, pero estoy seguro que a todos nos vendrá bien conocer mejor el pasado de Yahiko.

–¿Por qué crees eso Kakuzu?

–Una simple corazonada.

–Bien, en marcha... **y no se atrasen.**

**-*-.-*-.-*-.-*****-.-*-**

Llevaban nuestro querido equipo ya un par de minutos caminando, sin duda seguirle el paso a Zetsu podía resultar aún más estresante que seguir las órdenes del mismísimo líder, no solo porque carecía de paciencia, sino porque lidiar con esas aparentes dos personalidades era todo un alboroto.

Pronto se vieron en medio camino, los chicos parecían algo agotados pero así mismo estaban impacientes por llegar, tenían tantas preguntas que hacer y aun cuando sabían que ni en sueños Yahiko les contaría la verdad, podían conformarse con hacerle pasar un rato incómodo.

Hidan interrumpió la marcha con un bufido.

–¡Hey Aloe! ¿Estás seguro que el plan funcionará? –Se quejó por milésima vez cierto albino, quien llevaba todo el camino haciendo la misma pregunta recibiendo con ello la misma respuesta, sin embargo tal parecía que sentía una enorme diversión el hacer enojar a sus compañeros, eso sin duda le divertía mucho.

–**Ya te eh dicho que si**... cuando Nagato está cerca, Pain se comporta de manera diferente. –Respondió con total fastidio el bipolar, quien se encontraba caminando delante de los chicos, pues siendo él el único que conocía el camino, era lo más lógico permanecer delante.

–De modo que es su punto débil. –Habló Kakuzu intentando calmar la tensión, pues de seguir así seguramente sacrificarían a su compañero, algo que no le desagradaba del todo, pero teniendo en cuenta que iban retrasados, lo último que necesitaban era otro motivo de regaño.

–Así es... **Eso significa que estaremos protegidos**. –Habló de nueva cuenta Zetsu esperando que con esta repuesta el de orbes violetas se mantuviera satisfecho.

–Yo no estoy de acuerdo con su plan. –Intervino Sasori sorpresivamente. Mantenía la vista en el suelo observando únicamente sus propios pasos.

–Vamos enano, por una vez en tu vida ¡Diviértete! –Sugirió Kakuzu dándole una palmada en la espalda al ojimiel, pues sin duda o eran todos o nadie.

–Danna, Kakuzu tiene razón uhn, es el momento perfecto para cobrarnos por todo lo que nos ha hecho. –Intentó alentar el rubio quién caminaba muy de cerca del pelirrojo.

–Dije que no estoy de acuerdo, no que no les ayudaría. –Agregó Sasori levantando la cabeza y con ello mirar de reojo a sus compañeros con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro apenas visible para ser notada.

–¡Ja! Jashin-Sama te bendice. –Alegó el peliblanco con euforia mientras levantaba los brazos al cielo en señal de victoria.

–No empieces Hidan, sólo terminaras haciendo que el escorpión se retracte. –Se quejó Kakuzu con un ligero tono de molestia en sus palabras.

–"_¿Escorpión? No suena mal... escorpión de la arena roja... me agrada"_ –pensó el pelirrojo con satisfacción.

–**Es mejor enfocarnos...** y no separarnos. –Sugirió en forma de orden Zetsu con un notable cambio en su tono de voz, pues sabía que para que su plan funcionará todos debían participar. Ya de por sí le resultaba incomodo depender de sus compañeros para seguir con lo planeado.

No eran un grupo muy unido, ni siquiera podían considerarse ser algo cercanos, pero conocían a la perfección que para lograr el éxito todos debía poner empeño, mantenerlos juntos era una cualidad que Pain ejercía ya sobre ellos, a pesar de apenas conocerse la química parecía ser favorable.

Tenían muchos secretos, cada uno había ingresado al equipo por razones inusuales, quizá con ayuda del tiempo llegarían a comprenderse lo suficiente para comenzar a considerarse "amigos" o al menos ese pensamiento albergaba en la mente de algunos de ellos.

El claxon de uno de los vehículos se escuchó de manera sorpresiva.

–Muñequita ¿te acompaño? –Sugirió el sujeto desde dentro de su vehículo, quien había bajado de velocidad lo suficiente para seguir de cerca los pasos de cierto rubio.

El automóvil de modelo reciente y pintura cromada resaltaba de manera pretenciosa en aquel lugar, sin duda un junior cualquiera, que pretendía seducir al rubio, cuya espalda era lo único que había visualizado.

–Creo que aquí hay un mal entendido. –Se apresuró Sasori a alcanzar a su aprendiz, sujetando del brazo de éste alejándole con ello del vehículo. –Me disculpo por ello. –Finalizó mientras le dirigía al conductor una mirada amenazante.

–¿P-pero qué coño? –Se escuchó decir al joven desde su vehículo mientras se alejaba de ellos.

–¿Uhn? ¿Sucede algo Danna? –Preguntó el ojiazul mientras se quitaba uno de los audífonos con total calma, ni siquiera se había percatado de lo sucedido.

–No Deidara, todo está bien. –Dijo tras soltarle del brazo–. Solo te ayudaba a cruzar la calle, andas muy distraído.

–¡Demonios rubia, jamás te enteras de nada! –Se mofó Hidan quién había presenciado la escena anterior en total silencio.

–No estoy de humor para responder a tus estupideces, uhn.

–Déjense de pelear, que aún nos falta para que lleguemos, no puedo creer que aunque no hayamos separado, aún sigan causando tanto alboroto. –Regaño con mucha razón Zetsu mientras observaba atentamente el reloj en su muñeca–. **Esto no me agrada, vamos retrasados.**

–Uhn, y hablando de separarnos ¿a dónde fue Itachi? –El rubio dirigió su mirada por todos los rumbos existentes, apenas se había percatado de la ausencia de su mayor enemigo.

–"_¿Itachi? Jamás lo llama por su nombre"_ –Se cuestionó a sí mismo Sasori por pensamientos, quedando algo desconcertado sin embargo mantuvo el mismo paso evitando que lo notaran.

–Se fueron a comprar un pastel, el Uchiha cree que no debemos llegar con las manos vacías... **Lo cual creo innecesario. **–Contesto el bipolar de manera inmediata dirigiéndose al rubio.

–Mientras lo pague él, no tengo por qué oponerme. –Dijo de manera satisfactoria el moreno, pues detestaba malgastar el dinero si éste provenía de sus bolsillos.

–¡Joder Kakuzu! Deja de pensar solo en el dinero. –Protestó con total molestia el albino al tiempo en el que dirigía una mirada de reproche.

–Lo del pastel es mera cortesía, pero el que los acompañara Orochimaru, me extraña un poco. –Habló Sasori, interrumpiendo con desgana lo que probablemente sería una nueva batalla entre esos dos. Sin duda los demás se lo agradecerían más adelante.

–Es porque la serpiente no deja ni un minuto al Uchiha, eso parece acoso y por ello él cara de pez lo acompaño. –Respondió Kakuzu imaginándose a los nombrados persiguiendo al azabache.

–Al parecer convivir tanto con Hidan comienza a afectarte. –Se burló el pelirrojo, tras escuchar los nuevos "nombres" de sus compañeros.

–¡Maldición! No bromees con eso Sasori. –Sin duda a Kakuzu no le hacía ninguna gracia ser comparado con su compañero lo que provoco un gesto de repulsión.

–A mí me da igual, al menos me deshice de la molestia de Tobi. –Se alegró profundamente el rubio mientras estiraba los brazos delante suyo mostrando relajación.

Sin duda no tener cera al menor le alegraba y no se limitaba en expresarlo apropiadamente, quizá más de lo necesario.

–Ése debía ir con ellos porque conoce la dirección de la casa. –Respondió calmadamente Zetsu llevándose la mano derecha a la altura de la frente masajeándose la sien. Ya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, pues recién notaba lo cansado que era mantener el orden entre ellos.

–¿Qué has dicho? –Preguntaron de manera sorprendida los chicos. Quienes se detuvieron en seco tras el sorpresivo comentario.

–Yo también reaccioné igual cuando me enteré, lo extraño fue de que jamás se lo contó a nadie, ni a Itachi que son parientes o a Deidara que es su Senpai, ni siquiera a Kisame quién le protege todo el tiempo... **Sin duda hay muchos misterios por aclarar. **–Intento explicar de la manera más calmada posible, pues sabía que ese tema tenía muchas preguntas por responder.

–Uhn... ése me las pagará después... Tks. –Sentenció el rubio con molestia haciéndose notar mientras cerraba los puños pues a pesar de que decía odiar a Tobi, le molestaba que éste no le hubiese contado tal secreto.

–Mejor démonos prisa que no deseo llegar tarde. –Advirtió con fastidio Sasori al notar el tono de voz de su alumno.

Ya pasaban poco más de las 15:00 horas, Sasori había obligado a nuestros chicos a correr prácticamente, sin duda podía ser peor con respecto al tiempo que su mismo líder. Deidara había quedado colorado por el esfuerzo, por un momento estuvo a punto de quedarse atrás pero gracias a que Zetsu y Sasori no le soltaron de los brazos, pudieron traerlo a tiempo, aunque durante el camino no dejó de quejarse por el maltrato al que era sometido.

**-*-.-*-.-*-.-*****-.-*-**

Por otra parte Kisame no se despegaba de Itachi, ya era conocido que ambos eran grandes amigos pero sin duda aquella estancia en la pastelería se había evidenciado hasta casi convertirla en acoso, todo por una razón, Orochimaru no perdía ni un instante para estar con Itachi aunque éste último prefería ignorar la situación.

Tobi se había entretenido mirando embobado los diversos pasteles que se exhibían en el mostrador, de no ser por que Itachi estaba a cargo, hubieran comprado la pastelería entera.

–Tobi, es momento de irnos. –Sugirió él mayor de los Uchihas.

–Pero Tobi aún no ve todos los pasteles del catálogo, Tobi desea escoger uno para su cumpleaños. –Sin duda ver tantos pasteles lo había hipnotizado.

–P-pero para esso aún falta mucsho tiempo Tobi, c-creo que te esstass apressurando un p-poco. –Sugirió con nerviosismo Orochimaru pues le sorprendía toda la energía que el menor contenía, pues a pesar de haber caminado por un gran rato por toda la tienda no parecía cansado.

–Orochimaru tiene razón, para tu cumpleaños aún falta algo de tiempo. –Intervino Kisame.

–Pero Tobi quiere tener todo listo para ese día, Tobi quiere un pastel perfecto y para eso necesita verlos todos. –Sin duda no tenía intención de abandonar la pastelería hasta cumplir su objetivo.

–No discutiré contigo, pero eres el único que conoce la dirección de Yahiko... –Habló Itachi–: Además Deidara debe estar esperándote. –Sabía que el mencionar al rubio era suficiente para controlar a su pariente negado.

–¡Senpai! ¡Espere a Tobi que irá enseguida! –Salió a toda prisa el menor, pues si algo le hacía feliz era que su Senpai fuese amable con él, aunque a decir verdad casi nunca ocurría.

Tobi salió de inmediato de la pastelería dejando atrás a un Itachi sonriente, a un Kisame perplejo y a un Orochimaru sin palabras, sin duda Tobi era el integrante más rápido del equipo, pero en pocas ocasiones habían podido presenciar tal evento, sin duda Tobi era el más veloz.

–I-Itachi... Sabias que Tobi reaccionaría así ¿verdad? –Logró hablar al fin Kisame tras salir de la impresión, aunque aún se le notaba nervioso.

–Tobi es muy predecible, ahora será responsabilidad de Deidara ver por él.

–Esso ess muy cruel aún viniendo de ti Itacshi-ssan –En ese momento Orochimaru sintió pena por su rubio compañero.

–Es mejor darnos prisa o lo perderemos de vista. –Sugirió Itachi justo antes de comenzar a correr detrás del menor con el pastel elegido en mano, dejando a un par sorprendido.

–¡Hey! ¡Espéranos! –Gritaron Orochimaru y Kisame esperando que con ello Itachi se detuviera en compasión, sin embargo esto no sucedió lo que obligo a los chicos a correr con todas sus ganas.

–"_Sin duda... hoy me divertiré mucho"_ –pensó de manera maliciosa Itachi sin detenerse–: _"Después de todo, ya es momento de dar inicio con mi plan..."_ –Se le había dibujado una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, sin duda algo traía entre manos.

Tanto Kisame como Orochimaru habían logrado alcanzar a Itachi quien se encontraba ya junto a Tobi, ambos se había detenido momentáneamente pues de seguir con ese ritmo no habrían podido alcanzarlos. Kisame lucía tan agotado como Orochimaru, aunque éste último tenía el rostro tan cálido por el ejercicio que era imposible no notarlo, a diferencia de Kisame quien únicamente intentaba normalizar sus agitadas respiraciones.

Itachi por el contrario lucía menos cansado, tenía algo revueltos los cabellos y desabotonado los primeros botones de su uniforme escolar, todos habían elegido quitarse el saco pues bastante incomodo les resultaba portar el uniforme del colegio fuera del horario escolar.

Los cuatro aparentemente uniformados jóvenes permanecían descansando a las afueras de una residencia bastante llamativa, todos salvo Tobi quien aún daba saltos de alegría; los cuatro se encontraban reclinados sobre la pared, ninguno podía asimilar como "normal" el que el menor tuviese reservas de energía ilimitadas.

El pequeño grupo decidió esperar a los compañeros restantes antes de animarse a tocar el timbre y no por temor, sino porque consideraban que lo "mejor" era esperarlos a todos o eso intentaban creer.

–... Me... dis-culpo por... la esper-a... –Podía escuchársele en la voz a Sasori el agotamiento que tenía tras haber terminado tal carrera.

–¡Maldito enano! ¿Por qué tenías que obligarnos a perseguirte? –Hidan sin duda lucía furioso.

–**No te quejes Hidan**, que de no ser por Sasori... **no hubiéramos llegado hoy**. –Intervino Zetsu recordando el regaño que el pelirrojo les dio para darse prisa.

–... Ya tendré... tiempo para pensar en tu castigo... –Sasori le dirigió una mirada amenazante al religioso, pues a pesar de todo, aún seguía siendo el segundo líder.

A Hidan se le puso la piel de gallina de solo pensar en el castigo que el enano le pondría y todo por no aprender en mantener la boca cerrada, sin duda, era algo de lo que se arrepentía.

Lentamente cada uno fue recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones pronto dejaron de ser profundas hasta comenzar a silenciarse mientras sus latidos bajaban a un ritmo estable.

–Tsk... ya al fin llegamos ¿no? ¡Maldición! Necesito un peine... –Se quejó el rubio tras pasar su mano derecha por su cabeza y sentir lo revuelto de su cabello.

–Por un billete de 5 puedo darte uno. –Ofertó el moreno.

–¡Tobi quiere uno! –Dijo al tiempo que sacaba dinero de su bolsillo.

–¡Demonios Tobi!... ¡No te dejes estafar! –Intervino Hidan colocándose en medio de ambos– ¡Itachi! Haz algo –Su mirada se deposito en él ojos color carmesí.

–"_¿Tengo que hacerlo todo yo?"_ –Pensó– Hmpf...Tobi... creo que Deidara quiere un abrazo –Sugirió con fastidio mientras señalaba al nombrado.

–¡¿P-ero qué? –Apenas había logrado reaccionar el ojiazul cuando se vio envuelto en los brazos de un entusiasmado Tobi, no pudiendo evitar el encuentro.

–¡Tobi está feliz! ¡Senpai quiere a Tobi! –Los ojos del menos se llenaron de alegría, pues no había nada que causará mayor felicidad para él que estar con su adorado senpai.

–¡Demonios Tobi! ¡Aléjate de mí! –Deidara intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Tobi, pero éste parecía no tener intenciones de soltarle– ¡Estúpida comadreja! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? –Miró con ira al causante de aquel problema. Deidara no olvidaría lo que el heredero Uchiha habría provocado, le odiaba como nunca imaginó podría odiar a una persona, sólo él conocía la verdadera razón de tanta ira… Una historia que deseaba olvidar a toda costa.

Sin duda el grupo de estudiantes sí que sabía cómo causar un gran alboroto, a pesar de tener pocos minutos de haber llegado ya habían ocasionado un escándalo, por un lado se encontraba un furioso rubio quién dejaba salir de su pequeña boca cuanta maldición conocía, mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos de su acosador estudiante quien parecía divertirse con todo. Pues mientras más eran los intentos por librarse del Uchiha menor éste parecía aferrarse más al cuello de su Senpai, provocando que el rubio comenzara a cambiarle el coloren el rostro ya que comenzaba a quedarse sin oxígeno; sin duda Tobi era más fuerte que su mayor.

Tanto Itachi como Zetsu observaban divertidos la escena, el espectáculo que Deidara estaba protagonizando era todo un goce para ambos, Sasori por otro lado tenía el rostro colorado, sentía más vergüenza que su propio aprendiz haciendo con ello un encantador juego con su cabellera. Orochimaru había preferido alejarse unos pasos pues si era cierto que apenas comenzaba a convivir con sus compañeros aún no se sentía preparado para carga con ellos tal ridículo, Kisame prefirió callar y sentarse a descansar aunque aún continuaba sorprendido por las acciones de su amigo. Mientras que Kakuzu y Hidan estaban animando a la pareja de escandalosos a seguir la lucha ya que cada uno había apostado por su preferido.

–¡Vamos rubia! ¡Quítatelo de encima! –Alentaba Hidan a Deidara pues si éste lograba quitarse a Tobi de encima en los próximos 10 min, ganaría la apuesta.

–¡Idiota! Te he dicho que... –Se quejó Deidara mientras intentaba apartar al menor–: Tsk, no me llames rubia, uhn. –Respondió con furia tras escuchar el comparativo usado hacia su persona.

–¡Deja de actuar como una y deshazte del maldito Tobi de una buena vez! –Vociferó Hidan con desesperación ya que de seguir así perdería lo de su apuesta.

–¡NO ME GRITES! ¡IDIOTA! –Protesto el rubio.

–¡ENTONCES NO ACTUES COMO UNA! –Regaño el albino.

–¡¿QUE HAS DICHO? –Sin duda lo que más hacía enojar al ojiazul era que le compararan con una chica y por desgracia era la manera preferida del ojivioleta para hacerle enojar.

–El tiempo se agota... tic-tac, tic-tac –Intervino Kakuzu mostrándole al peliblanco el reloj de su muñeca–: tic-tac, tic-tac...

–¡Maldición! ¡Por Jashin-Sama date prisa rubia!

–¡Apenas me libre de Tobi, juró que te arrepentirás! ¡RELIGIOSO IDIOTA!

–¡Tobi es un buen chico! –Alentó Kakuzu al responsable de su futura victoria–: Recuerda que mientras más tiempo estés con Deidara, éste más te querrá. –Sin duda la táctica de Kakuzu era vil pero muy efectiva.

–¡Tobi jamás se soltará de Senpai! –Aquellas palabras le habían alentado a continuar.

–¡SUELTAME TOBI! –Se quejó inútilmente el rubio.

Desde lejos un par de sujetos observan todo, el más alto parecía no afectarle todo ese alboroto, pues su puesto como mayordomo de la casa le impedía perder los estribos, por otra parte el más joven de ellos tenía la mirada fija en el par protagonista, sus ojos emanaban una furia inmensa misma que se reflejaba en el peculiar brillo de sus grisáceos orbes, aquella aura que desprendía de su cuerpo fácilmente podía ser confundida con la de un demonio.

Decidió ponerle fin a tal escándalo indicándole al mayor que él mismo se encargaría del asunto, con un ademán de manos ordenó al mayordomo tener todo listo para la hora de la merienda, así que éste quien vestía una camisa de manga larga en color blanco acompañado de un chaleco mismo que hacía combinación con el pantalón ambos de un color obscuro, portaba un reloj de bolsillo dejando a la vista la cadena dorada que sobresalía por una de las bolsas del chaleco, el cuello de la camisa era adornado por un pequeño moño rojo hecho con una cinta delgada, se dirigió de forma inmediata dentro de la residencia no sin antes hacer un acto de reverencia hacia su joven amo.

–Como usted ordene joven amo. –Respondió con un tono gentil antes de desaparecer de la vista del menor.

–_... "Esos ineptos... me las pagarán después, en especial tu... Zetsu" _–Se dijo en sus adentro el pelinaranja mientras caminaba a paso lento y firme hacia los responsables de su disgusto.

No muy lejos de allí un joven experimento un pequeño temblor interno que recorrió todo su cuerpo...

–**Brrr...** Que sensación más escalofriante –Un leve escalofrío había recorrido el cuerpo del bipolar, sin embargo desconocía el por qué lo había sentido.

–¿Ssucsede algo Zsetssu? –Pregunto de manera preocupada Orochimaru tras notar el comportamiento de su compañero.

–No... Pero **¿Qué fue eso?...** Bueno supongo son los nervios, **¿nervios? ¿Pero de qué?... **no lo sé... –Zetsu sin duda experimentaba una de sus habituales luchas consigo mismo. Esto provoco que prontamente Orochimaru se arrepintiera de haber preguntado

–"_Ssin duda, no debo olvidar recordar jamás volverle a preguntar nada a Zsetssu" _–Pensó Orochimaru.

La residencia de los hermanos no era para nada pequeña, por el contrario, poseía dimensiones muy difíciles de ignorar, el jardín estaba adornado con bellas rosas azules en su mayoría, el césped reflejaba con sus diminutas gotas los rayos del sol, pues aún conservaba ése rocío de haber sido regado, los alrededores estaban bellamente decorados con pequeños pinos esbeltos y lo suficientemente altos para ser apreciados desde una distancia lejana, justo al centro del jardín se encontraba una pequeña fuente con la figura de un zorro de nueve colas, aquel conocido como el demonio de nombre "Kurama" quien protagonizaba innumerables relatos, mismo contados de generación en generación a los integrantes de la familia.

El clima había mejorado considerablemente, los cálidos rayos de sol calentaban el ambiente, sin duda quien permaneciera bajo sus intensos rayos por decisión propia era acto de masoquismo ya que fácilmente podías terminar a término medio en cocción, sin embargo los chicos permanecían de pie en la entrada, ninguno de ellos se animaba a tocar el timbre a pesar de que podía estar disfrutando de una bebida fría dentro de la casa, pero el miedo era mayor, por lo tanto habían votado por elegir al valiente por medio del bien acertado juego de "piedra, papel o tijeras".

Para desgracia del albino había salido él como elegido para tal acto de valentía, sin duda su día no podía salir peor pues recién había perdido parte de su dinero por culpa del rubio. Aquella apuesta la había perdido para sorpresa única de él, pues todos sabían que Tobi ganaría, pero ¿qué podemos decir?... Nuestro religioso no era precisamente la persona más intuitiva del mundo y por ello Kakuzu se aprovechaba de su ingenuidad para ganar dinero "fácil" como él le llamaba, mediante apuestas.

Hidan estaba a punto de tocar el timbre, sus compañeros le alentaban a que se diera prisa pues aquel clima comenzaba a hacerles sudar y lo último que querían era pasar el resto de la tarde bajo esos rayos de sol, Kisame estuvo a punto de sacar el bloqueador, pero Sasori no le dejó pues no consideraba lo más apropiado que su compañero anduviera medio desnudo por las calles.

–¿Quieres darte prisa Hidan?... **Éste calor es insoportable.** –Manifestó su clara impaciencia el bipolar mientras con su mano se abanicaba el rostro intentando refrescarse con ello.

–¡Joder! Si tantas ganas tienes de entrar ¡¿por qué no lo tocas tú? –Era sin duda el más nervioso de todos.

–Te recuerdo que quién perdió la partida fuiste tú. –En las manos Kakuzu sujetaba un fajo de billetes, con ellos se abanicaba de manera descarada frente al religioso pues era el dinero que recién había perdido.

–Maldito... –Masculló por lo bajo mientras se armaba de valor para al fin tocar el timbre.

Hidan estaba prácticamente temblando, en sus manos se podía notar el nerviosismo que el ambiente le provocaban, pues a pesar de que sólo debía tocar un pequeño botón, lo que en verdad le aterraba era la reacción que podía tener el capitán por la gran espera; sin duda debía enfrentar sus temores sin que sus compañeros siguieran notando su falta de valor, de otro modo de cobarde no lo bajarían.

–"_Es ahora o nunca" _–Pensó. Ya había logrado reunir el valor necesario y aunque su mano temblaba no estaba dispuesto a retroceder, tenía un orgullo que cuidar.

Sus manos estaban ya muy cerca del timbre, podía escucharse el palpitar desenfrenado de su corazón al latir, los poros en su piel emanaban sudor, misma que recorría su descubierto pecho, aquella gota de sudor parecía deleitarse entre cada músculo bien definido del ojivioleta. Su dedo podía casi sentir la fría apariencia del botón, estaba a milímetros de tocarlo...

–¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? –Habló con una voz ronca el capitán, quien había llegado por fin hasta su equipo.

Los chicos dieron un gran sobresalto, estaban tan concentrados en las acciones de Hidan que ninguno de ellos notó la repentina aparición de su líder. Hidan era quien más había sufrido el sobresalto, pues por un momento sintió que su corazón salía de su pecho.

–Pasen de una vez. No puedo entender ¡¿cómo es que demoraron tanto en llegar? –Sin duda el capitán no estaba nada contento con la hora.

Uno a uno los chicos fueron desfilando por entre la puerta, parecían niños de kínder siguiendo la fila, no por gusto sino por temor.

Si bien, la fachada que tenía al exterior la residencia era impresionante, el interior era majestuosa, cada uno de los muebles se encontraba finamente tallado así como las escaleras principales, las paredes estaban adornas por bellos cuadros de toda clase; a los extremos de la puerta principal los adornaba enormes jarrones con flores dentro.

–¡Demonios! ¡Mi apartamento cabe en esta sala! –Los orbes del albino se habían abierto dejando al descubierto aquellas jemas en color violeta, estaba asombrado por cada uno de los detalles que adornaban la sala.

–Modera tu vocabulario Hidan. –Sugirió Sasori, tras notar la temible mirada que el capitán había puesto sobre el albino.

–¡Joder! ¡Mira todo esto! –Continuaba inspeccionando cada rincón del cuarto, como niño pequeño con juguete nuevo.

–¿A caso tu familia no tiene una igual? –Preguntó Kakuzu con intriga.

–Mi familia sí, yo solo tengo el apartamento. –Respondió en automático sin prestar mucha atención.

–Pero al fin de cuentas, será tuyo. –Habló Itachi.

–Lo dice quien insiste en querer renunciar a su apellido. –Habló Yahiko sin remordimiento.

–Tsk. –Chasqueó su lengua tras escuchar el comentario, pues no podía ser más cierto– Ten, trajimos un postre como agradecimiento a la invitación–. Le entrego el pastel, fingiendo que no le había molestado el comentario anterior.

–Tomen asiento. –Les sugirió mientras les mostraba los sillones– Llevaré esto a la cocina. –Habló antes de salir de la habitación.

Deidara quien no había entendido del todo el comentario de Yahiko, decidió acercarse a Sasori para salir de dudas.

–¿Unh? ¿Es acaso que todos aquí tienen tanto dinero? –Susurró la pregunta por temor a ser escuchado.

–No todos, aunque la mayoría entra por pertenecer a alguna de las familias más influyentes, por ejemplo... Hidan, es hijo de una familia con raíces en el ocultismo, su familia es tan influyente que tienen a toda una secta bajo su dominio. Por otra parte, Kakuzu proviene de la mafia Italiana, de modo que, no habrá necesidad de explicarte porqué entro al colegio ¿o sí?

Deidara solo negó con la cabeza, movimiento que atrajo la mirada de Itachi y Kisame, quienes se encontraban ya sentados.

–A diferencia de Kisame, él entró al colegio por ser de los mejores espadachines y aunque su familia no posea riquezas, por sus venas corre sangre de legendarios maestros en las artes marciales. Tobi, bueno... sobra decir que al ser un Uchiha, era casi obligatorio tenerlo.

–Itachi... es un Uchiha... también –Deidara masculló aquella oración de mala gana, como si solo decir ese nombre le provocara nauseas.

–Con Itachi... las cosas son distintas, desconozco porqué entro al colegio. Pero de algo estoy seguro, no fue por su apellido.

–¿Tiene que ver con lo que dijo Pain? –De manera sorpresiva Deidara comenzaba a tener interés en el tema, algo que a Sasori no pareció agradarle.

–El único que podría saber la verdad es Kisame, su único amigo. –Aconsejó Sasori, sin imaginarse que aquellas palabras detonarían el enojo de su estudiante.

–¡MALDITO UCHIHA! –Levantó la voz con rabia mientras dejaba caer con fuerza el puño cerrado sobre la mesilla.

–¿Humn? –Itachi giró su rostro para encontrarse con un colérico Deidara, le sorprendió escuchar su apellido tan repentinamente. Sin embargo se limitó a solo mirar.

–¡Deidara, contrólate! –Habló Sasori con preocupación, no le agradaba ver en ese estado a su compañero. Intento atraer su atención, pero éste parecía haber perdido la cordura, su orbes de había abierto lo suficiente para dejar ver ese color zafiro, Sasori no tuvo más remedio que abofetear al rubio esperando que con ello reaccionara–: ¡Despierta!

Deidara se sobo la mejilla, sin entender lo que había ocurrido, los demás chicos pudieron presenciar toda la escena pero ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra alguna. Confiaban en que Sasori podría controlar al estudiante de intercambio.

–Y-yo... necesito ir al baño. –Se levantó de su lugar y caminó a paso veloz buscando el baño para mojarse la cara, necesitaba enfriar sus ideas.

Sasori se limitó a permanecer en su lugar, tenía poco tiempo de haber comenzado a tratar al rubio y aunque tenía un carácter muy explosivo, jamás le había visto en ése estado antes.

Al lugar regreso Yahiko, acompañado del mayordomo quien traía una bandeja llena de bocadillos, de inmediato los chicos se reunieron alrededor de la mesilla.

–Espero sean de su agrado. La merienda será servida en una hora. –Dijo el mayordomo antes de retirarse.

Los chicos comenzaron a degustar uno a uno, los bocadillos de la bandeja, parecían agradarles a todos, pues ninguno de ellos manifestó alguna queja

–Esftan delicshisosj. –Respondió Hidan aún con alimentos en la boca.

–Eres un caso perdido. –Recriminó Zetsu intentando no ver al albino–: **...Sin remedio** –habló su parte obscura.

–Por favor, que alguien le dé una sservilleta. –Se quejó Orochimaru con una expresión de asco en el rostro.

Sasori, no pudiendo aguantar más el comportamiento poco educado de su compañero, le arrojó un par de servilletas al rostro, esperando que con ello, mantuviera la boca cerrada al comer.

–Son demasiado exagerados, Jashin-sama dice que no hay nada de asqueroso en lo que ingerimos. –Se escudó con orgullo tras haber digerido los alimentos.

–Jashin-sama podrá decir lo que quieras, pero no es él quien te mira comer. –Intervino Sasori con naturalidad, provocando que los chicos soltaran sonoras carcajadas.

Se estaban divirtiendo, de vez en cuando reprendían los modales de Hidan, o incluso vigilaban que Kakuzu no intentará quedarse con la platería de los cubiertos para venderlos. Parecían estarla pasando de maravilla.

–Itachi... ¿a dónde vas? –Susurro por lo bajo Kisame al notar que Itachi se disponía a ponerse en pie.

–Sólo será un minuto. –Sin decir más se levantó para caminar en dirección al baño.

Los chicos no notaron el momento en el qué Itachi abandono la mesa, solo Sasori quien se percató que tomaba la misma dirección que Deidara, eso le preocupaba porque su aprendiz aun no regresaba y posiblemente terminaría encontrándose esos dos.

Itachi camino hasta llegar al lavabo justo a las afueras del baño, abrió la llave dejando salir solo un poco de agua fría y con ello lavarse las manos. En seguida la perilla de la puerta se giró dejando ver a un rubio con los cabellos revueltos.

Ambos chicos cruzaron miradas sin embargo ninguno de ellos decidió hablar, Deidara se colocó a un lado del azabache, lavando de sus manos, sin embargo al momento justo que se disponía a tomar el jabón, se cruzó con las manos de Itachi haciendo un roce inminente.

El rubio se sobresaltó, tornándosele el rostro rojizo mientras intentaba contener su nerviosismo, Itachi solo se giró para quedar de frente al ojiazul y por fin atreverse a hablar.

–¿Por qué mejor no nos haces un bien a todos y te regresas a tu país? –Su tono tan sereno de voz, solo provoco que Deidara se enojara aún más.

–Sabes que de ser por mí, hace mucho me hubiera regresado. Tengo que pasar todo un año en esa maldita escuela, viendo tu estúpido rostro todo el tiempo. Si estoy aquí no es por ti, no malinterpretes las cosas. –Deidara sonaba molesto pero al mismo tiempo intentaba mantener bajo el timbre de su voz, no quería que alguien más se enterada de su pasado.

–Debiste conformarte con lo que te dije aquel día. Nada de lo que ocurrió en Inglaterra significa algo para mí.

–Maldito... –Masculló de manera poco entendible mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.

–¿Qué esperabas encontrar al venir aquí?... Cruzaste por varios países para encontrarme, bien dime lo que tengas que decirme y vete. –Sorpresivamente Itachi empujó a Deidara contra la pared, acorralándole mientras acercaba su rostro al del rubio, su mirada penetrante no dejaba de taladrar los orbes de un ahora asustado Ingles.

–¿¡Q-qué estás h-haciendo! –Tartamudeo mientras alejaba su cuerpo lo más posible del Uchiha–: ¡Maldito Itachi! No juegues conmigo.

–Quizá eso sea lo que deba comenzar a hacer– Acerco sus labios hasta la oreja del rubio, soltando aquella frases en forma de suspiro lo que provocó una reacción muy incómoda en el ojiazul.

–¿Sucede algo? –Interrumpió sorpresivamente Kisame quien había decidido seguir a Itachi.

Éste liberó de inmediato el agarre que le tenía hecho al rubio. Deidara quien aprovecho escapar apenas habiéndose encontrado libre, hasta llegar junto a su maestro quien le esperaba sentado junto a la mesilla con los demás chicos. Decidió no decir ni una sola palabra, como si lo anterior no hubiese ocurrido.

Kisame por otra parte, se colocó en el camino del Uchiha, impidiéndole con ello regresar a la sala.

–¿Qué necesitas Kisame? –Preguntó con toda normalidad.

–Eso debería preguntártelo a ti, ¿por qué sigues persiguiéndolo? –Se notaba algo molesto.

–Yo no lo persigo, solo quiero que entienda que, nunca debió haber venido en primer lugar. –Respondió con fastidio el Uchiha.

–Eso lo tiene muy claro, todo el tiempo se lo recuerdas. Dices que no te interesa que esté aquí, pero no hay minuto que no le dejes en paz.

–¿Qué estás insinuando? –Su tono de voz cambió a una ofensiva.

–Que... para ser solo parte de un "error del pasado" está muy en tu presente. –Sentenció con enojo, para seguidamente darle la espalda a su joven amigo y alejarse del lugar.

–No lo entenderías Kisame... –Respondió con un hilo de voz para después soltar un hondo respiro.

Habiéndose reunido ya todos Yahiko aprovecho para tomar la palabra. Todos estaban muy atentos pues estaban ansiosos por conocer al hermano del capitán.

–Les agradezco que se encuentren aquí... mi hermano está feliz de poder conocerles, aunque en lo personal hubiese preferido jamás haberlos tratado.

Todos los chicos hicieron una mueca de desagrado ante el sutil insulto de su capitán.

–Mi hermano Nagato, en unos instantes nos acompañará, así que pido sean pacientes.

–¡Joder! ¿Cuándo más puede tardar en bajar? –Hablo precipitadamente Hidan, recibiendo con ello un almohadazo por parte de Zetsu.

–¡Idiota cállate! –Regañó entre dientes el bipolar. Ninguno de ellos parecía entender la actitud de éste.

Tras esperar unos minutos, el mayordomo hizo acto de presencia nuevamente, sólo para presentar apropiadamente al joven amo de la casa.

–Con ustedes, el joven amo Nagato-sama. –Hizo un acto de reverencia.

Del fondo del pasillo comenzaba a escucharse el andar de una llanta, algo que sorprendió a los chicos pero decidieron ignorarlo.

Por el pasillo se dejó ver a un joven pelirrojo, el cabello le cubría la mitad del rostro, no aparentaba tener más de 15 años, la misma edad que los chicos quienes había quedado sin habla, pues Nagato era conducido por medio de una silla de ruedas, mismas que guiaba una de las sirvientas.

–Es un gusto conocerlos. –Con una voz apenas audible, levanto el rostro por breves instantes revelando un par de orbes grises, su mirada tímida enseguida se posó en el suelo mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

Ninguno de los chicos había dicho palabra alguna, nadie esperaba ver al hermano de Yahiko postrado en una silla de ruedas a tan corta edad.

Zetsu, al notar lo tenso del ambiente, decidió acercarse al recién llegado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Buen día Nagato-san.

–Buen día Zetsu. –Respondió tímidamente.

–Tenía varios años sin verle, veo que ha crecido mucho. –Intentó iniciar una conversación, esperando que sus compañeros por fin se animaran a saludar.

–S-si... ha pasado ya algún tiempo. –intentó dibujar una sonrisa en sus temblorosos labios, no estaba acostumbrado a convivir con personas ajenas a la casa.

–¡Nagato-san! ¡Tobi te extraño mucho! –El menor se acercó apresuradamente Nagato, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Esto hizo que los chicos se acercaran, rompiendo con ello la incomodidad en el ambiente.

–Hola Tobi. –Nagato parecía comenzar a tener mayor seguridad.

–¡Tobi cree que Yahiko debe presentar a todo el equipo! –Sugirió el menor de los Uchihas con mucha alegría.

Yahiko tomó la palabra nuevamente, mientras guiaba a su hermano hasta la sala.

–Los presentaré uno por uno... Nagato, ellos son los idiotas que debo vigilar todo el tiempo. –Dijo mientras los señalaba.

Nagato soltó una pequeña risita baja tras escuchar la manera en la que su hermano se refería a sus amigos.

–Ése que ves allí es...

* * *

><p><em>Yamiko:<em> ¡POR FIN! ¡Cuando todos creíamos que los milagros no existían... la autora gentilmente nos da un motivo para seguir creyendo!

_Akira:_ Jajaja muy cierto, por vez primera coincido contigo, creía que nunca más iba a actualizar y... hablando de ella ¿dónde está?

_Yamiko:_ ¿Creíste que tendría el valor para presentarse? Anda por allí tirada en la cama, dijo que se sentía un poco mal, quizá porque se desveló toda la noche.

_Akira:_ Eso y porque el chico nuevo que conoció "Sebástian-san" le hizo recordar cosas que no quería, pobre autora, espero pronto se le pase...

_Yamiko:_ Ni te preocupes, al rato le das un poco de chocolate y seguro lo olvida.

_Akira:_ ¿Crees que eso pase?

_Yamiko:_ Estoy segura, apostemos.

_Akira:_ ¡Bien! Quien pierda deberá asear la habitación de la otra~

_Yamiko:_ Pero si serás idiota... vivimos en la misma habitación.

Akira: Etto~ pero cada una tiene su espacio, así que eso deberá limpiar.

_Yamiko:_ De acuerdo, es un trato.

*Ambas estrechan la mano sellando la apuesta*

_Akira:_ Ahora... prosigamos con a responder los review's.

_Yamiko:_ ¡Vaya! Veo que estuviste leyendo un poco, ésa es una palabra nueva para ti, acaso ¿sabes lo que significa?

_Akira:_ ¡C-claro que sí!

_Yamiko_: Comencemos con la respuesta al review de **Dark-Oookami589**, humn... mejor respóndelo tú.

_Akira:_ Está bien. Veamos...

*Comienza a leer la carta*

_Akira:_ Waaa~ pedimos unas enormes disculpas por la demora, en verdad la autora no tiene vergüenza, se llevó más de medio año en subir continuación, solo esperamos que los inners que te acompañan Deidara-san y Sasori-san no estén molestos por esto.

_Yamiko:_ De estarlo, sería muy comprensible, incluso yo me enojaría y mandaría destruir su casa.

Akira: N-no digas eso~ la violencia jamás resuelve nada.

_Yamiko:_ Pero calma el estrés del enojado.

_Akira:_ ¡No! Te prohíbo que mal aconsejes a los lectores, amigos que nos leen, ignoren los estúpidos comentarios de Yamiko-san no sabe lo que dice...

_Yamiko:_ ¡A-b-u-r-r-i-d-a!

_Akira:_ Mejor continúo... **Dark-Ookami589** los capítulos de tu fic son maravillosos, estamos ansiosas por seguir leyéndote, aunque por ahora no tengamos idea si actualizaste... perdón u_u

_Yamiko:_ Deberíamos cobrarle a la autora por tener que disculparnos cuando ella es la culpable.

_Akira:_ Nosotras lo hacemos con mucho gusto, porque muy amablemente nuestros lectores nos escriben, merecen que leamos una a una sus recomendaciones.

_Yamiko:_ Cuando empiecen a juntarse la correspondencia, veremos si continuas pensando igual.

_Akira:_ ¡Claro que sí! ¬¬ mejor comenzaré a ignorarte...

*continua leyendo*

_Akira:_ Jeje igual a mí me agradan las discusiones que tienen los lados de Zetsu-san, da un poco de gracia el tener que pelearse consigo mismo, al menos jamás se aburre.

_Yamiko:_ ¿y dices que solo yo apoyo la violencia? En fin... ahora le toca el turno al review de **Alexa Hiwatari** descuida, veremos poner KisaxIta en los próximos capítulos, te prometemos que será épico e intentaremos mantener la personalidad fría y distante del Uchiha, así como la alegre de nuestro espadachín amigo, o dinos ¿quisieras algún cambio? Siempre estamos abiertos a sugerencias.

_Akira:_ Verte tan amable... asusta.

_Yamiko:_ Ignoraré eso. Y con respecto Kakuzu… es una gran idea, quizás podamos hacer que la autora lo convierta en espía y video grabe a sus compañeros para sacarles dinero, yo lo haría.

_Akira:_ Las lectoras tiene muchísima imaginación, seguramente ayudara a la autora a proseguir con el fic.

_Yamiko_: Darkey-san nos informó que por ahora Itachi se mantenga algo imparcial con respecto a lo sentimental, como sabemos es un chico poco afectivo (aparentemente) así que por el momento desea mantener ese concepto de él.

_Akira:_ Pero no te preocupes, te apuesto que seguramente te sorprenderá las decisiones que tome.

_Yamiko:_ Se te agradece el que nos aclararas el porqué de tu nombre, fue muy amable de tu parte quitarnos esa duda.

_Akira:_ Toca el turno a **Shinigami No Yume**. ¡Que gusto que te agrade el fic! Algunas parejas apenas se están comenzando a formar, pero eso no significa que el fic este en la mitad por el contrario apenas comienza la verdadera aventura.

_Yamiko:_ Hemos notado que la pareja de comedia que más me agrada es la de Deidara y Tobi.

_Akira:_ Siii~ y es porque hay mucho material que explotar del pequeño Uchiha jejeje,

_Yamiko:_ Te prometemos que habrán parejas, pero tomara un poco de tiempo definirlas, ya que al ser estudiantes de preparatoria, fácilmente se confunde la atracción con el amor, y nuestros chicos deberán averiguar hacia qué lado esta su verdadero amor.

_Akira:_ Les pasara de todo, lo prometemos xP…

_Yamiko:_ Es curioso, eres la primera que nota la desaparición de la única chica de Akatsuki.

_Akira:_ Nadie la quiere u_u

_Yamiko:_ Cállate y déjame continuar... Pronto aparecerá Konan, ella traerá muchos problemas al equipo, en especial a nuestro capitán Yahiko.

_Akira:_ Diré que… chan, chan, chan… Konan será una chica que llegará a estudiar al colegio en busca de su pasado owo así es... Konan tiene un pasado muy triste mismo que comparte con... Aww~

_Yamiko:_ ¡CALLATE! Eso es spoiler, no estás autorizada a revelar esa información.

_Akira:_ ¿Por qué no?

_Yamiko:_ ¿Crees que es divertido que te cuenten la historia antes de leerla?

_Akira:_ Gomen u_u

_Yamiko:_ Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior se borró el Disclaimer, así que muchas gracias por notarlo.

_Akira:_ A la autora le sirvió mucho el consejo que le diste, por eso le tomó más tiempo subir la continuación

_Yamiko:_ Pretextos...

_Akira:_ Ella manda decir que, tus comentarios jamás serán malas críticas y te agradece por estar muy atenta a lo que redacta.

_Yamiko:_ Le toca a... **AkatsuKaotica**. Qué nombre más extraño, eso es tener imaginación, que gusto que te agrade el fic.

Akira: Asé es, tal parece que Pain e Itachi no se llevan bien, al menos en éste fic no, claro... existe un porqué de su rivalidad, pero eso saldrá después y ¡Que viva el **Zetsu** vs Zetsu!

_Yamiko:_ Sasori, Deidara y Tobi son el trío más famoso al parecer.

_Akira:_ ¿Quién no ama a esos tres? Jejeje te comprendo, e igual imaginar el C3 de Tobi fue extraño xD

_Yamiko:_ Tienes razón, Sasori es un chico fácil de amar. E-eso dicen las encuestas...

_Akira:_ Si, eso... como no, todos sabemos que a Yamiko-san le gusta el pelirrojo jejeje n/n

_Yamiko:_ E-eso no es v-verdad...

_Akira:_ Jajaja esto me divierte, bueno continuemos, claro que aparecerá Sabaku no Gaara, pero eso será en el primer partido que tengan, no falta mucho para ello.

_Yamiko:_ Sete agradece por dejarnos tantos comentarios, esperamos que nos siguas leyendo.

_Akira:_ Aquí estaremos para seguir respondiendo a tus review's con mucho gusto.

_Yamiko:_ Prometemos seguir haciendo los capítulos aún más largos, descuida.

_Akira:_ Sigue **Deidara-nii** el aniki de la autora, pobrecillo, seguro terminará traumado con tanto shonen-ai

_Yamiko:_ ¿A caso no es él quien dijo la autora que lo convertiría en una marioneta eterna para luego hacerlo explotar?

_Akira:_ Así es.

_Yamiko:_ En ese caso... fue un gusto leerte

_Akira:_ Pobrecillo u_u ojalá sobreviva

_Yamiko:_ Bueno... tu comentario se lo haremos llegar a Darkey-san, porque no entendemos mucho de lo que escribiste.

_Akira:_ Grosera ¬¬

_Yamiko:_ Es el turno de **Karin**, otra conocida de la autora, éste es el comentario más corto que eh visto

_Akira:_ Bueno, quizá no le dio tiempo de escribir.

_Yamiko:_ ¡Desperdició TODA una hora solo para una línea!

_Akira:_ ¡Cada lector deja la cantidad de letras que quiere, deja de criticarlos! Te quejas si es mucho, te quejas si es poco, te quejas por leerlos, te quejas si no escribe... con nada estás feliz ¬¬

_Yamiko:_ Cierto =D

_Akira:_ Continuaré con los review's ahora es el turno de **Deidara-Inuzuka**. ¡Gracias! Nuestra creadora está muy contenta con usted, dice que su mejora se debe a las grandes sugerencias que le hace en cada review.

_Yamiko:_ Así como el resto de las lectoras.

_Akira:_ Claro, pero sabemos que nuestra lectora es la mayor inspiración para Darkey-nii, por ella es que constantemente intenta mejorar la narración para evitar confusiones.

_Yamiko:_ Porque luego escribe… cada cosa que ni la autora entiende.

_Akira:_ Una pista para poder identificar algunos diálogos es que Deidara siempre usa sus uhn, Orochimaru termina con s de más y Tobi con el "soy un buen chico".

_Yamiko:_ Por otra parte Hidan siempre insulta.

_Akira:_ Aun así la autora ya trabaja en ello, para no causar más confusiones. Con respecto a la casa de Yahiko, no sólo es una simple casa, detrás de ella se esconden muchos secretos.

_Yamiko:_ Más spoiler...

_Akira:_ Perdón, humn...

*continua leyendo*

_Akira:_ Quisimos poner a Nagato algo tímido, tal y como en el manga, pero eso no lo hace débil, por el contrario el tiene una gran fuerza y valor en el alma, lástima que este condenado a una silla u_u

_Yamiko:_ Pero eso justifica la maquina que se veía adherida en el manga… Konan aparecerá pronto y sin duda... pondrá a estos dos hermanos en dilemas y problemas, quizás entre ellos (¿?)

_Akira:_ Es cierto, ver pocos review's a veces entristece, pero leerlos no da alegría, aunque tengamos por ahora pocos lectores, sabemos que estos en verdad están fascinados con el fic.

_Yamiko:_ Por eso se le aprecia a cada uno de ellos.

_Akira:_ La idea de traer aquí a algún personaje es muy atractiva, pero... ¿a quienes sugieren?

_Yamiko:_ El último es de... **Guest**. Quien muy gentilmente se desveló con nosotras, tuvimos una excelente y muy entretenida charla. Esperamos nos continúes visitando y dejándonos tus comentarios y sugerencias.

_Akira:_ Hablando de sugerencia... Leímos por allí que desean que traigamos a algunos personajes aquí y les hagamos preguntas, adelante... Comenten sobre a quién quisieran ver y las preguntas que les harían.

_Yamiko:_ Estamos abiertas a nuevas sugerencia, por el momento es todo... esperamos que el capítulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado y, si están leyendo esto... woow~ sí que son fanáticas del fic.

_Akira:_ Nos veremos en la siguiente emisión

_Yamiko/Akira:_ Ciaossu~


	8. Chapter 8 Recuerdos Monócromos

Después de pasar unos días muy extraños... al fin pude terminar el capítulo, al menos esta vez no demoré tanto, pero tampoco lo tuve listo para la fecha prevista... En verdad me disculpo por el retraso con el trabajo, espero les agrade éste capítulo, sus sugerencias son siempre bien recibidas y aunque me tome un poco de tiempo leerlas, siempre las respondo. Sin más contratiempos... Disfruten del capítulo 8 "Recuerdos monocromos"

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Akatsuki son parte del anime/manga de Naruto, mismo que es creación de **Masashi Kisimoto**. La historia es autoría propia n_n

**Notas del Autor:** Las letras en **negrita** representan el dialogo del lado obscuro de Zetsu, los pensamientos estarán en letra _cursiva_. El fic está inspirado en una serie de historias leídas con anterioridad así que se agradece a cada uno de ellos por colaborar de manera indirecta a la creación de _**"La Academia del Team Akatsuki"**__**.**_

**-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-**

***-*-*Capítulo #8*-*-* Recuerdos Monocromos**

_**En el capítulo anterior...**_

–Buen día Nagato-san.

–Buen día Zetsu. –Respondió tímidamente.

–Tenía varios años sin verle, veo que ha crecido mucho. –Intentó iniciar una conversación, esperando que sus compañeros por fin se animaran a saludar.

–S-si... ha pasado ya algún tiempo. –intentó dibujar una sonrisa en sus temblorosos labios, no estaba acostumbrado a convivir con personas ajenas a la casa.

–¡Nagato-san! ¡Tobi te extraño mucho! –El menor se acercó apresuradamente Nagato, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Esto hizo que los chicos se acercaran, rompiendo con ello la incomodidad en el ambiente.

–Hola Tobi. –Nagato parecía comenzar a tener mayor seguridad.

–¡Tobi cree que Yahiko debe presentar a todo el equipo! –Sugirió el menor de los Uchihas con mucha alegría.

Yahiko tomó la palabra nuevamente, mientras guiaba a su hermano hasta la sala.

–Los presentaré uno por uno... Nagato, ellos son los idiotas que debo vigilar todo el tiempo. –Dijo mientras los señalaba.

Nagato soltó una pequeña risita baja tras escuchar la manera en la que su hermano se refería a sus amigos.

–Ése que ves allí es...

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

Nagato podía ver claramente a cada uno de los chicos, pues los jóvenes habían hecho una fila delante suyo, casi todos eran rostros nuevos para él, lo que le hacía sentir nervioso pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

Solo bastó un chasqueo de dedos por parte de Yahiko para conseguir que los jóvenes se pusieran uno al lado del otro, eso le pareció a Nagato una escena divertida, pues su hermano claramente parecía ser la mamá ganso.

Ante lo anterior no puedo evitar soltar una leve risa, sin duda mirar a su hermano guiar a tantos chicos le resultaba divertido, sin embargo de manera sorpresiva se dejó de escuchar aquella alegría, recordó que se encontraba delante de personas desconocidas para él lo que decoloró su rostro de inmediato en un tono carmín dándole un aspecto aún más adorable.

–L-lo siento... –Se disculpo mientras mantenía la mirada baja.

Yahiko se acercó prontamente a él palmeándole con gentileza el hombro.

–No seas tonto, deja de disculparte tanto. –Su tono tan paternal hizo tranquilizar a su hermano menor rápidamente. – Anda, te presentaré al equipo. –Finalizó con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

Algo apartado de la escena fraternal, Sasori observaba atentamente, a pesar de que todos se habían desconcertado al ver a su líder sonreír, ninguno se atrevió a decir algo. Fue cuando Itachi se acercó discretamente al pelirrojo al notarlo desconcertado.

–Hay muchas cosas que no has visto de él. –Le habló con voz baja Itachi a Sasori refiriéndose a su capitán.

–... Espero siga así. –Contestó con ironía el ojimiel.

Yahiko se incorporó en seguida y con ello el equipo se tornó firme de manera inmediata, parecían soldados a las órdenes de su comandante. Se aclaró la garganta para dar inicio a las presentaciones.

–Él es Akasuna no Sasori –habló al tiempo en que señalaba al pelirrojo quien era el primero en la fila–: el capitán suplente del equipo.

–Es un placer. –Saludó el ojimiel mientras hacia una reverencia con cortesía.

Nagato respondió al gesto con una sonrisa.

–¡Yo voy! Tobi quiere ser el siguiente en presentarse. –Habló de inmediato el menor interrumpiendo al capitán.

Yahiko solo desvió la mirada con fastidio y resignación, sabía que no podía controlar al lolipop a su antojo. Le hizo una señal con la mano dándole permiso a continuar.

–Yo soy Tobi –Saludó el menor con una sonrisa–, aunque Nagato-San ya me conocía. –Terminó su presentación agitando de sus brazos en forma eufórica.

–Y es por eso que lo compadezco, uhn. –Se lamentó el rubio manteniendo una mueca de desagrado.

–Senpai no debería ser tan malo con Tobi. –Se quejó el menor a modo de berrinche.

–¿Pero qué dices? Ya bastante malo es tener que soportarte. –Deidara se cruzó de brazos.

–¡Pero Tobi quiere a senpai!. –Añadió antes de arrojarse sobre el ojiazul, abrazándole con mucha fuerza.

–¡Q-que demonios! ¡Tobi aléjate!. –Se quejó el rubio con desesperación.

Deidara intentaba a toda costa zafarse del agarre del menor sin embargo sus esfuerzos eran en vano, pues muy a pesar de todo lo que hacía por librarse de su molestia, éste no parecía moverse ni un poco, por el contrario parecía estar disfrutando del juego.

–¡Ya basta Deidara! –Regañó el líder mientras se masajeaba la sien. Mantener la calma delante de su hermano le era muy difícil.

–¡P-pero ha sido todo culpa de Tobi! –Se escudó rápidamente el rubio.

–No importa solo... –En su voz se podía escuchar el claro ejemplo de que intentaba mantener la calma así que soltó un gran respiro antes de continuar– Deténganse...

Nagato se estaba sin duda divirtiendo aunque lo ocultaba manteniendo su mano sobre su rostro escondiendo aquella sincera sonrisa que se escapaba en todo momento.

Los demás chicos solo observaban resignados el comportamiento usual de aquel par, no podían ni querían hacer nada para ayudar, sólo sentían pena por aquellos, misma que se hacía más notoria en el pelirrojo que tenía la mano derecha cubriendo sus bellos orbes ambarinos.

–Continuemos... –Habló de nuevo el capitán tras haberse tranquilizado– Veamos... ¿Quién sigue? –Miró alrededor esperando hallar un voluntario, sin embargo ninguno de los chicos hizo nada por animarse, esto solo provocó que Yahiko frunciera el ceño con fastidio– Kisame Hoshigaki, el mejor espadachín del colegio y miembro del equipo. Está en el mismo grupo que Itachi Uchiha quien es el presidente estudiantil. –Finalizó señalando a ambos.

Tanto Kisame como Itachi hicieron una reverencia al mismo tiempo, tal parecía que esos dos siempre andaban sincronizados, no por nada eran el mejor equipo del club.

–Tks, parecen pareja, uhn. –Dijo Deidara con fastidio.

–La rubia tiene razón, dejen de actuar tan extrañamente. –Hidan no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco.

–No veo nada de malo, solo se coordinaron. –Replicó Kakuzo con algo de confusión.

–¡Por Jashin-sama, eso no es normal!

–**¿Tú hablando de normalidad?** ¡Oh sorpresa! –Expresó de manera irónica Zetsu.

–Creo que, salvo por Itachi-ssan, todos ustedes son un circo de fenómenos. –Serpenteó Orochimaru con seguridad, sin embargo poco le duró el gusto pues su capitán pronto le dirigió una mirada fulminante que le hizo temblar de miedo. –C-claro, ssin contar al capitán y a ssu hermano.

–Tampoco exageres Orochimaru, acepto que Hidan es lo más parecido a una mutación, pero no tienes por qué hablar mal del resto. –Replicó Kakuzu mientras señalaba a su compañero.

–¿Qué has dicho estúpido avaro?

–Nada, nada Hidan, aunque te lo repita no entenderías, tu cabeza no da para tanto. –Se burló su compañero.

–Idiota... –Masculló por lo bajo, pues en definitiva no entendía de lo que hablaba el moreno pero si le decía, solo le daría la razón.

–Continuemos. –Habló de nueva cuenta Yahiko, poniendo con ello final a la discusión anterior.

–Creo que ess mi turno. –Dijo Orochimaru de manera pronta–: Yo ssoy Orochimaru, el único de aquí que tiene conocsimientoss médicoss, pero esso creo que ya lo ssabe el pequeño Nagato-ssan, pues el capitán frecuenta con mi familia.

En la cara de todos se dibujó un signo de interrogación, no entendían el motivo por el que Yahiko pudiese tener motivos para visitar a la familia de Orochimaru.

–Ejem... –Tosió un poco para despejar su garganta y el tema al mismo tiempo– Prosigamos, él de ahí es Kakuzu, nuestro tesorero y el que está a su lado es Hidan.

Ambos chicos correspondieron a la presentación con un saludo de manos, aunque el albino sostuvo una sonrisa al momento de estrecharse con Nagato.

–Mi nombre es...

–Eres Deidara, ¿cierto? –Preguntó con seguridad el pelirrojo menor.

–S-si, soy Deidara, uhn~ –Se notaba algo sorprendido al saber que ya conocían su identidad.

–Es imposible no reconocerte, Yahiko me ha hablado de ti, tú eres el chico que provocó que...

–Vaya, sí que nos ha llevado algo de tiempo presentarnos... **Es por que cada uno se toma una eternidad... **Lo mejor sería que nos demos prisa, no querremos perder la hora del té. –Interrumpió de inmediato Zetsu.

Nagato entendió de inmediato que su hermano y Zetsu tenían secretos con los demás, lo cual hasta cierto punto no era de extrañarse, lo poco que su hermano le había contado comenzaba a tener sentido.

En el rostro de Sasori se dibujó una mueca de disgusto, de inmediato lanzó una mirada sobre Itachi quien se inquietó por un instante.

Casi como por arte de magia una de las sirvientas anunció que el té estaba listo y que de inmediato lo servirían.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

Los chicos bebieron del té como si nada, salvo Deidara quien aún tenía la duda del por qué el hermano del capitán lo reconoció, sin contar aquella extraña oración que Zetsu había interrumpido.

Sasori se sentó a lado de Deidara, bebía con tranquilidad de su té –o eso aparentaba– se mantenía sereno como siempre, tan educado y serio, sin embargo al igual que su estudiante, él también había quedado intrigado por las palabras del bipolar, pero sabía que no era el momento indicado para aclararlas, así que continuó como si nada.

A diferencia de Kakuzu y Hidan, quienes no dejaban de charlar con Nagato alegremente, salvo el último que de vez en cuando abría su boca dejando ver las migajas aún si digerir, algo que le desagradaba a su compañero.

–Hidan, por amor a lo que más quieras... ¡Cierra esa maldita boca que puedo ver hasta tus amígdalas!

–¡Cállate viejo amargado! –Dijo mientras se llevaba otro bocadillo a la boca.

–¿Podrían dejar de discutir un solo día?... **¡Demonios! Parecen casados.**

Kakuzu quien de inmediato se mostró no le agradó la idea de comparación, respondió.

–¿Casados? ¿A caso no has visto a Deidara y Tobi? Esos pelean más que cualquiera que nosotros juntos.

Ambos levantaron la vista apenas fueron nombrados, el primero con una expresión de enfado y el segundo de asombro.

–¡Mentira!Tobi no pelea con senpai, Tobi quiere a Deidara senpai.

–¡Cállate idiota! Que sólo lo empeoras más, uhn~ –Silenció de inmediato el ojiazul, pues sabía que cualquier comentario que hiciera el Uchiha iba a ser malinterpretado solo para hacer enfadar al rubio.

–Deidara no tiene nada que ver con Tobi, por algo es MI alumno. –Sin duda en la voz del pelirrojo se notaba cierta desaprobación.

–¿Soy yo o es que Sasori hizo énfasis en "mi"? –Preguntó Kisame por lo bajo a Itachi que se encontraba a un lado suyo.

–Es tú imaginación. –Respondió de manera tajante mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Yahiko se percató de la actitud de ambos chicos, tanto de Sasori como de Itachi pero no hizo nada pues consideró que su disgusto no tenía sentido.

–Tobi, necesito hablar contigo. –Dijo Itachi mientras estaba de pie esperando la respuesta de su pariente.

–De acuerdo Itachi-san, Tobi irá contigo. –Respondió con una sonrisa el menor.

–Deidara, tú también. –Ordenó con sutileza.

–Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo maldito Uchiha, uhn~.

Itachi y Tobi salieron de la habitación tranquilamente, todos notaron el tenso ambiente que se creó en ese instante salvo Nagato, quien parecía haberle agradado todo aquel equipo.

–Si les parece bien, les enseñaré el patio. –Sugirió Nagato con más confianza, había perdido la timidez que tenía, lo que alegro a Yahiko notablemente.

–¡Claro! –Respondió Hidan de manera inmediata mientras tomaba un par de galletas guardándolas en el bolsillo.

–¿Qué hacess? –Preguntó Orochimaru con discreción al ver la actitud del albino.

–Me llevo unas para el camino.

–¡Idiota! Suelta eso. –Ordenó Kakuzu en forma de susurro, pues no deseaba que se enteraran de ese "detalle".

–Tú no me das órdenes, estúpido ateo. –La voz de Hidan comenzaba a subir de volumen.

–¿Algún problema? –Preguntó sorpresivamente Yahiko, quien tenía la mirada clavada en esos dos.

–N-no, ninguno... –Habló de manera nerviosa Zetsu– **Joder, ¿siempre tienen que causar problemas? **–Se quejó mientras empujaba a ambos chicos hacia el patio.

Ya todos habían abandonado la sala, salvo Yahiko y su hermano, éste último se mostraba contento por las visitas recibidas mientras que su hermano rogaba al cielo por un poco de paciencia.

–Hermano... Tienes grandes amigos. –Dijo Nagato mientras era empujado en su silla en dirección al patio.

–Lo sé... –Respondió antes de atravesar esa puerta que los separaba del exterior.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

Tobi había seguido a Itachi en silencio, lo que resultaba algo raro tratándose de él, aun así Itachi no dijo ni hizo nada por el contrario, apresuró su paso hasta llegar a la habitación más cerca. Una vez comprobado que dicha habitación se encontraba vacía decidió entrar invitando a Tobi a pasar.

Cerró la puerta para no ser interrumpidos, la habitación no era en nada diferente a las anteriores, su aspecto era mus similar al del recibidor pero con menor dimensión, el terciopelo en color rojo adornaba los enormes ventanales que tenía, dos grandes ventanas que daban vista al patio, se encontraban en la planta baja por ello las cortinas sólo se encontraban a medio abrir.

Tobi tomó asiento de manera inmediata, una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios.

–¿A qué hemos venido Itachi-san?

–Humn, no es necesario que finjas conmigo. –Argumentó el Uchiha mayor al mirar esa mueca de aparente felicidad.

–Tobi no lo hace apropósito, sólo intenta parecer feliz. –Limitó su respuesta al tiempo que su sonrisa desaparecía.

–¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con ese juego de "senpai"?

–Humn, Tobi no está seguro, pero mientras eso sucede, Tobi es feliz teniendo un senpai.

–Sasori no te dejará que te le acerques. –Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

–Sasori-san no representa problema, al contrario, Sasori-san ayuda a Tobi a proteger a senpai.

–¿Proteger? ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó algo consternado.

–Itachi-san no entiende. –Tobi se mostraba tranquilo y confiado– Tobi solo protege lo que es importante para él así como Sasori-san.

Itachi no dijo nada, guardo silencio. Aquel comentario que había escuchado le molestaba pues sabía que Tobi no mentía. Intentó disimular su desagrado, sin embargo el menor pudo percatarse por completo pero no dijo ni hizo nada.

–Senpai no debió venir y aun así lo hizo, por eso ahora que Tobi conoció a senpai, hará todo lo posible por alejarlo de las cosas malas.

–No creo que tú seas el indicado para decir eso.

–Es cierto que Tobi ha hecho cosas malas, pero Tobi es un buen chico y protegerá a senpai incluso de Sasori-san si es necesario.

–No sé qué te habrá dicho "él" pero te sugiero que mejor desistas y te alejes de Deidara.

–¿Por qué? ¿A caso Itachi-san no resiste ver cómo senpai es abrazado por Tobi? –Aunque tenía una apariencia inocente, en definitiva no estaba actuando como normalmente lo hacía, justo en ese momento se podía jurar que Tobi era alguien más–. Además Tobi no cometerá el mismo error que Itachi-san.

–Eso no es algo que me interese saber, sólo cumplía con advertirte. –El enojo era evidente pero ante todo siempre mantenía la calma.

–Tobi le agradece a Itachi-san la plática, pero siente que es hora de ver a Nagato-san.

Itachi salió de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra, no estaba de humor para alarga una charla que se había decidido justo tan pronto como había iniciado; quizá Tobi podía parecer ingenuo e incluso tonto, pero por sus venas corría la sangre de la familia Uchiha.

Tobi salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección al patio, tenía muchas ganas de jugar con Nagato, aquella plática le había servido para recargar la pila, además quería ver aquellos ojos azules que tanto protegía.

En el trayecto se topó con cierto pelirrojo, sin embargo no intercambiaron palabras pero sí un aura de tensión que se disipó apenas se alejaron uno del otro.

–"_Necesito encontrar a ése Uchiha". _–Se dijo a si mismo Sasori mientras recorría los pasillos a paso moderado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

Los chicos se encontraban disfrutando del aire fresco en el jardín, Zetsu no perdía tiempo en observar la variedad de plantas que la familia tenía, por otro lado Kakuzu y Pain parecían charlar a gusto, sin perder de vista a cada miembro del equipo.

Deidara, Hidan y Tobi se divertían corriendo uno tras otro por todo el lugar, entre risas y maldiciones se entretenían ese trio, pues aunque tenían sus diferencias podía pasar momentos muy agradables.

Itachi y Kisame se encontraban haciéndole compañía a Nagato, el segundo le relataba cada una de las competencias a las que había asistido como espadachín y de los lugares que había visitado, Itachi se mantenía callado la mayor parte del tiempo pero eso no incomodo en lo absoluto a Nagato.

Por otro lado Sasori se había separado del grupo justo antes de salir al patio, alegó que necesitaba usar el baño aunque su verdadera razón era encontrar a Itachi y preguntarle algunas cosas que le tenían preocupado.

Orochimaru por el contrario había desaparecido frente a los chicos, se sabía que era un joven muy silencioso, incluso Sasori quien le conocía desde antes no había podido acostumbrarse a esa manera extraña de ser de su compañero.

Todo parecía estar en calma cuando de repente un estrepitoso sonido interrumpió su momento de relajación.

Deidara tenía el rostro cubierto de hollín por la explosión, sus cabellos revueltos sólo daban un aspecto más deplorable al ojiazul; el plan no había salido como habría querido pues justo antes de lanzar el explosivo Hidan atrajo su atención

***-*-* Flash Back *-*-***

–¡Tobi! ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez? –Su tono de voz sonaba enojado.

–Pero senpai... Si vive con Tobi ya no volvería a llevar tarde.

–¡Jamás aceptaría vivir con un Uchiha y menos contigo!

–Tobi promete ser un buen chico, Tobi no causará problemas.

–¡Tu sola presencia me es un problema, uhn!

–Vamos rubia un poco de compasión no te haría daño, quizá eso sirva para que vengas de mejor humor. –Se burló Hidan.

–¡No te entrometas Hidan! –De su bolsillo sacó lo que parecía ser una araña hecha de arcilla–: Además no dudaría en usarlo contigo, uhn –mostro el pequeño explosivo.

–¡Joder rubia! Fíjate hacia dónde apuntas. –Se tornó nervioso.

–¿Por qué, uhn? ¿A caso te asusta? –Sus brillaron al ver el temor en el albino.

–Tobi quiere jugar –el menor se arrojó sobre el rubio arrebatándole el pequeño animalito de arcilla–: ¡brilla! –dijo al observar la mecha encendida.

–¡Maldición! –Expresó Hidan al ver a Tobi jugando con el explosivo– ¡Devuélveselo a Deidara! –Ordenó con nerviosismo.

–De acuerdo –Tobi bajó la mirada tras escuchar el regaño para después arrojarlo a las manos del rubio.

–¡ARROJA ESO! –Gritó Hidan con desesperación.

–Hump, eres muy aburrido, uhn.

Deidara estaba por deshacerse del molde, giraba su rostro por todas partes intentando encontrar el lugar perfecto para detonarlo, la mecha aún continuaba encendida pero no parecía preocuparle al rubio.

Pronto su rostro mostró una mueca de vistoria, había encontrado un espacio vacío perfecto para poder arrojarlo cuando Hidan le interrumpió.

–¡Ahí no! ¡IDIOTA! –Regañó tras percatarse del lugar elegido– ¿A caso no lo ves? –señaló lo ue parecían ser varios arbustos.

–¡Ahí no hay nada! –Su voz colérica trataba de calmarse.

–Eso no, lo que está al centro.

En un pequeño espacio vacío del jardín, se encontraban varios pequeños arbustos, a simple vista solo eran un desperfecto, pero justo al centro se hallaba una bella flor blanca de frágil tallo. Aquella flor parecía no encajar con el resto de los rosales pues su apariencia era silvestre, sus grandes hojas estaban en desproporción con el capullo pero aun así era hermosa, sus cinco pétalos eran suficiente para adornarla, tan blancas como la espuma del mar.

Estaba a punto de maldecir al albino por distraerlo cuando recordó el relato que Nagato había contado en la mesa, sabía que de haber lanzado el explosivo y dañado esa flor, ni con su vida bastaría para pagar le castigo que Pain les pondría, así que más que odiar a Hidan debía agradecerle.

–Tks... Eso estuvo cerca. –Sintió alivio el peliblanco.

–Mucho... Uhn... –Respondió Deidara-

***-*-* Flash Back End *-*-***

–Deidara por favor ve a cambiarte. –Aconsejo Kakauzu al ver al rubio con semejante aspecto– ya te pareces a Hidan. –Se golpeó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

–¡No me compares con esa pechos planos! –Se enfureció Hidan al ser comparado.

–¡Idiota! –Masculló Deidara mientras se dirigía al baño a lavarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

Sasori se encontraba frente a una de las tantas habitaciones que habían en la casa, sin embargo ésta era diferente, la puerta estaba a medio abrir lo que provocó gran curiosidad en el pelirrojo que aunque sus principios le dictaban no entrar, en sus adentro guardaba la esperanza de aún encontrar algo que le fuese de ayuda.

Posó ambas manos sobre aquella puerta deslizándola hacia dentro no sin antes asegurarse de no ser observado, caminó a paso lento mientras observaba minuciosamente del lugar, había toda clase de cuadros adornando las paredes, desde pinturas de arte contemporáneo hasta las más abstractas muestras de arte, todo en la decoración le parecía impresionante, incluso podía citar al autor de cada retrato encontrado en el lugar; sin duda sus padres le había enseñado bien.

Decidió ignorar por un momento su pasión por el arte para dirigirse a lo que parecía ser la atracción principal en esa habitación, justo al frente de él se hallaba un gran ventanal, las cortinas en color vino solo hacían aquel balcón aún más atrayente, la seda de las telas, los cristales coloridos, todo en aquel lugar era impresionante.

En instantes Sasori ya se encontraba en el balcón, desde ahí podía observarse todo, la vista era magnífica por lo que recargo pronto su cuerpo sobre los barandales de mármol, dejándose descansar por un momento para mirar de forma silenciosa contemplando cada detalle que el ambiente le proporcionaba, su mirada se posó por breves instantes sobre la fuente que habían visto al entrar, no estaba seguro de que visitar la casa de su capitán fuese importante, tenían más de una hora dentro y nada parecía ser relevante.

El viento resoplo de nueva cuenta revolviendo los finos cabellos del pelirrojo, aquellos rayos de sol se reflejaban sobre su cabeza como una llama encendida, haciendo una combinación enigmática con sus orbes color miel. Ese mismo aire trajo consigo un olor a humo imposible de ignorar, lo que provocó una ligera tos en nuestro pelirrojo.

–Cof... cof... p-ero... ¿D-e dón-de viene ése olor? –Habló con dificultad mientras se cubría el rostro, con una mueca de desagrado por el peculiar aroma.

Giró su rostro intentando hallar el origen de aquel aroma que le resultaba tan desagradable, pronto sus pequeños orbes se dilataron lo suficiente dejando ver claramente una expresión de sorpresa misma que desapareció casi de inmediato por una de resignación.

El joven rubio había hecho detonar uno de sus conocidos explosivos muy cerca de un inquieto Uchiha, seguramente éste le había hecho enojar y aunque Sasori desaprobaba por completo la actitud de su aprendiz, en ese momento no deseaba tomar partido en la pelea.

–...Deberías se paciente... Deidara –soltó con algo de pereza mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se recargara sobre el barandal.

–Ésse es un buen conssejo que deberíass aplicar tú missmo Ssassori –Sugirió Orochimaru quien recién se asomaba por el ventanal de la habitación–: ¿no creess? –agregó con una sonrisa burlona mientras salía al balcón.

–¿Desde cuándo se convirtió en un pasatiempo para ti escuchar conversaciones privadas? –Preguntó Sasori tranquilamente.

–No veo a nadie máss aquí –la comisura de sus labios se arquearon lo suficiente mostrando una sonrisa con total arrogancia– no puede sser una converssacsión ssi ssolo tú particsipass en ella. –Añadió para terminar de manera triunfal su argumento.

–El que no puedas verlo no significa que no esté presente. –Se defendió con total serenidad y confianza.

El pelirrojo había sonado tan confiado con su argumento que provoco en Orochimaru una sonrisa aún más notoria ya que no tendría argumentos para no darle la razón.

A pesar de que ambos chicos se conocían desde pequeños, en los últimos años su relación se había distanciado notablemente misma que acrecentó con la llegada de Deidara al colegio 2 años atrás.

–Veo que tu ssentido del humor no ha cambiado desspuéss de todo –se burló mientras se reclinaba sobre el barandal disfrutando de la misma vista que el ojimiel.

–No todos podemos ver la vida como un simple juego, donde sólo interesa ganar. –Soltó con desgana.

Aquellas palabras no sonaron agradables para Orochimaru que se reflejaron al hacer sonar su lengua con un chasquido.

–Tks... Hablass como ssi te molestara la decsissión que tomé. –Habló mientras le dirigía una mirada fija al pelirrojo.

–Eso fue hace años, las decisiones que tomes con tu vida no me interesan –respiró profundamente antes de continuar–: el que renunciaras es lo que no te perdono –repentinamente su voz se mostró con seriedad lo que tomó por sorpresa a Orochimaru.

–¿Renuncsiar? Yo no renuncsié, ssólo cambié miss esstrategiass. –Sonaba algo exasperado y al mismo tiempo enojado por el reproche de su compañero– Sseguir con esse plan no esstaba funcsionando, ademáss fui yo quien te informó ssobre loss cambioss que planeaba Pain –se justificó de inmediato–: gracsiass a ello aún continúass en el equipo. –Sabía que el pelirrojo estaba en deuda con él.

–No te voy a agradecer por algo que desde un principio era tu obligación informarme. –Respondió Sasori con total tranquilidad pese a la reacción de su compañero.

–Y continuaré hacsiéndolo hassta que deje de beneficsiarme, ssabess bien que no lo hago por ti ssino por mí. –Respondió con una sonrisa de falsa ingenuidad recobrando su característica postura.

–Por ahora, soy tu única opción. –Finalizó Sasori con una mueca de satisfacción.

–Pero no la mejor... –pausó mientras apartaba la vista del pelirrojo–: Ssassori... –A completó relamiéndose los labios mientras posaba su mirada sobre Itachi quien sostenía una conversación con Kisame, Yahiko y Kakuzu a la entra de la casa.

Sasori reconoció de inmediato aquella mirada obsesiva que tenía Orochimaru sobre el Uchiha, ya en el pasado la había visto cuando su compañero se aferraba a algo así que se limitó a soltar un hondo respiro.

–No comprendo por qué casi todos están tan obsesionados con Itachi –son sus dedos comenzó a enumerar–: Kisame, Yahiko, Tobi, tú... incluso también Deidara.

–El apellido Uchiha tiene mucho poder.

–Lo sé... –Masculló por lo bajo con algo de recelo, mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus puños sin darse cuenta.

Orochimaru se percató pronto de la tensión de Sasori, al mirar de reojo las acciones involuntarias del pelirrojo, pero decidió no hacer nada pues no tenía información sobre algún evento que relacionase a los Uchiha con el Akasuna, así que desvió pronto el tema.

–Kissame es ssu mejor amigo, Pain ssu líder, Tobi comparte el apellido con él, pero ¿Deidara? No entiendo por qué lo odia tanto, ni ssiquiera esstudiaba aquí antess como para conocserlo. –Añadió lo último con algo de interés– _Esso ssí es obssessión_ –pensó.

–No conozco el pasado de Deidara, no suele hablar de ello pero... "ese día", lo único que dijo fue "no confíes nunca en Uchiha Itachi... pues es como los cuervos, toma lo que quiere y luego se va". –Respondió intentando mantener la calma pese a haber recordado aquella charla tan deprimente.

–¿"Esse día"? –Habló sin importancia– Ssolo esstará esste año máss en la Academia porque termina el acuerdo de intercambio ¿o me equivoco?

–No te equivocas, terminando el año escolar él deberá regresar a Inglaterra ya que el intercambio sólo dura 3 años y éste es el último.

–Pero... puede quedarsse para inicsiar la preparatoria si dessea –Añadió prontamente Orochimaru.

–Sí, aunque de ser así ya no estaría becado, tendría que pagar todo. –Hizo una pausa breve antes de continuar–. Además no estoy seguro que quiera eso, desde a mediados del primer año su intención es alejarse de aquí.

–Ahora tú eress ssu amigo, ¿en verdad podrá decsir adióss?

Sasori no respondió, quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos con una mirada apagada que apuntaba al horizonte. Pronto el sol se pondría y aunque la vista era hermosa Sasori ya no la disfrutaba.

Orochimaru decidió retirarse dejando a un pelirrojo distante, ausente, no esperaba una respuesta pero podía entenderla a la perfección.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

Nagato se había retirado un momento, necesitaba cambiarse de ropa, pues la noche estaba pronta a llegar y necesitaba algo más abrigador. Fue a su recamara a cambiarse, pues a pesar de estar incapacitado para caminar, era veloz en lo que hacía.

Apenas estaba saliendo de su alcoba cuando se encontró con Zetsu a la entrada de su recámara, éste se ofreció de manera amable a llevarlo en su silla, sin embargo tenía otros planes.

–Disculpa a Deidaraa veces puede ser un idiota... –Sonrió Zetsu mientras guiaba la silla a paso lento por el pasillo, al recordar el incidente anterior.

–No importa, los accidentes a veces pasan pero... –pausó mientras intentaba recordar los nombres de cada uno– No estoy seguro, pero creo que fue Hidan y no Deidara, recuerdo que fue el de cabello blanquecino.

–Cierto, **aunque los dos son idiotas… **Es que casi siempre son ellos dos los responsables a veces me confundo... **Ni que hubiera diferencia.**

Lejos del lugar se escuchó a dos jóvenes estornudar...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

–Tobi cree que Hidan-san está enfermo. –Habló el menor al ver al albino estornudar.

–Espero que no, porque ni crea que pagaremos sus medicinas. –Se quejó Kakuzu.

–Maldito avaro... chuu~ –estornudó– ni que quisiera tu dinero.

–Que tu Dios te cure porque el equipo no hará gastos innecesarios. –Habló con seriedad.

–¡Y lo hará! ¡Jashin-sama no dejará que me enferme! –Respondió con mucha seguridad Hidan.

Kisame quien no pudo evitar escuchar lo anterior se acercó a Pain para preguntarle de manera discreta.

–¿Está bien que Kakuzu administre el dinero? A este paso nos hará entrenar con balones de esponja por lo económicos que son. –Parecía preocupado.

–Humn... Ya lo eh pensado, es en estos momentos donde me cuestiono si fue una buena decisión o no.

–Podría ir con la familia de Orochimaru, ellos son médicos y no cobrarían por ser un amigo de la familia. –Sugirió Itachi.

–¡Sí! –Intervino Kakuzu– ¡Irás con ellos, está decidido!

–¿Qué? ¡No! Ahí ni muerto, con ese loco jamás. –Replicó Hidan.

Kakuzu quien dirigió una mirada al líder buscando apoyo.

–Bien, es una orden. –Asintió Pain.

–P-pero... –Intentó intervenir pero fue silenciado por la mirada de Yahiko.

–Vamos Hidan, Orochimaru no es tan mala persona después de todo. –Habló Kisame mostrando apoyo.

–¿Has dicho persona? ¡Joder! ¿A caso no lo has visto? –Dramatizó Hidan.

–¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? –Habló Orochimaru como si nada.

Como de costumbre Orochimaru había aparecido como por arte de magia, provocando que la piel de Hidan se erizara de solo verlo.

–Sí, necesitamos que tus padres nos regalen unas consultas. –Dijo Kakuzu.

–Humn, ssupongo que está bien, sseguro less dará gussto volverloss a ver.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

–Por cierto Nagato-san... Es un poco extraño que reconocieras a Deidara... **¿cómo sabías de ese rubio?** –Preguntó intentando parecer una charla normal.

–Es la primera vez que lo veo. –Respondió como si nada el menor.

–**Supongo que Yahiko te habló de algunos de nosotros.**

–Sí, mi hermano lo hizo, me contó lo mucho que le cuesta mantenerlos calmados. –Nagato sonrió.

–**Y ¿te contó algo de mí?... **sería un buen detalle.

–Sólo que, habías estado trabajando para mis padres hace mucho tiempo, antes del accidente, pero yo no puedo recordarlo aún.

–Comprendo, seguro debió ser difícil vivir todo eso... **Más si estabas lejos de casa. **–Sin duda algo tramaba el bipolar.

–Un poco, mi hermano tiene mejores recuerdos que yo, lo que sé es porque lo leí en algún periódico o los demás me dijeron, yo no recuerdo nada antes de ese día... –La mirada del chico se entristeció de repente– Ojalá pudiera recuperar esos pedazos de mi memoria y agradecer a quien me cuidó todo ese tiempo...

–**¿Eh? **–Zetsu tenía conocimiento de parte del pasado de ambos chicos sin embargo, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cómo habían sobrevivido el tiempo que estuvieron perdidos los herederos, sabía que si obtenía esa información podría conseguir mucho a su favor.

–Cuando nos encontraron a mi hermano y a mí, sujetaba fuertemente la flor que está en el patio, sé que es una simple flor silvestre, pero todas las noches sueño con una silueta que me dice que todo estará bien, esa persona me regaló esa flor, por eso es mi mayor tesoro.

–**Y ¿qué recuerda Yahiko de ese día?**

–No me lo ha querido contar, pero todas las noches se despierta gritando a causa de esas pesadillas que dice no le dejan olvidar el pasado... –Pausó antes de continuar– por eso, es que me da mucha alegría saber que mi hermano está rodeado de buenos amigos, eso le ayudará a olvidar todos esos recuerdos que no consigue dejar en el pasado, ojalá yo pudiera recordar algo y así cargar con mi hermano todo eso...

–**Seguramente pronto lo recordarás**, eso espero.

–Yo también quiero eso, en mis recuerdos está la clave para que mi hermano pueda tomar parte en las acciones de mis padres, pero hasta ahora no consigo recuperar esa información.

Sin darse cuenta Zetsu había llegado ya a la puerta principal, solo un trozo de madera le separaba del resto, necesitaba más información pero continuar con el interrogatorio podría ser peligroso. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, justo en ese momento Deidara regresaba del baño, de modo que cuando salieron a encontrarse con el resto, ya estaban todos juntos, incluido Sasori, quien tenía muy poco tiempo de haberse integrado al grupo nuevamente.

–Bueno, creo que ya es un poco tarde y es momento de retirarnos. –Habló Kakuzu en nombre del grupo.

–¡Hemos pasado una divertida tarde! –Sonrió Kisame.

–Kakuzu tiene razón, aún tenemos muchas cosas por resolver. –Añadió Itachi con educación.

Nagato sonrió mientras despedía a cada uno, había disfrutado de aquella tarde como nunca, se sentía contento al conocer al fin los amigos de su hermano, pero no se imaginaba que a su casa no solo había conocido amigos, sino grandes traidores que solo deseaban ver el imperio de ambos herederos destruido.

La noche había llegado y con ello el fin de aquella reunión... Al fin conocían al hermano de Pain y Zetsu había obtenido parte de lo que necesitaba, Tobi por otro lado había sido muy claro con Itachi. Deidara tenía más relación de lo que imaginaba con todos ellos, pero eso es algo que aún desconoce...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

**-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-**

***-*Respondiendo Reviews*-***

Después de haber pasado la celebración de mi cumpleaños, puedo decir que por vez primera me siento bien, no soy una persona que celebre o dé importancia a esos días, pero esta vez me permití festejarlo con algunos compañeros, me la pasé bien eso ayudó a que ahora pueda terminar los capítulos con mayor velocidad.

Antes que lo olvide... me eligieron para ser maid en un evento de cafémaid, donde al final nos subastaran para tener amos, lo que resulta algo perturbador pero al mismo tiempo divertido, espero hacer un buen trabajo.

Gracias a todos por continuar leyendo éste mi primer trabajo, no esperaba tener tantos lectores y eso me agrada, espero poder seguir atrayéndoles con la trama, aunque debo advertir que conforme avance la historia, se pondrá aún más dramática. Sean pacientes, aun no planeo darle fin a esto.

En fin, esta vez seré yo quien responda a sus mensajes, y de nueva cuenta agradezco sigan leyendo y escribiendo sus sugerencias.

**Alexa Hiwatari:** Igual me da gusto tenerte de nueva cuenta en este capítulo, sé que el fic parece un ItaxDei pero te aseguro que no será así siempre, sólo quiero complicar un poco la vida de cada uno de ellos, como adolescente es normal sentirse confundido respecto a los sentimientos y eso es lo que busco, mostrar que... sin importar si son chicos o chicas el amor está ahí, fácilmente puede ser confundido incluso negado pero ahí sigue, esperando a la persona indicada. No planeo convertir este fic en una historia romántica, sino en un drama lleno de intriga y suspenso, pero eso se verá conforme avance la historia. Agradezco que sigas escribiendo, dejando tus comentarios y peticiones. Gracias~

**Naomi Black Rose:** Fue muy grato desvelarme aquellas noches contigo, platicando de viejas anécdotas que, por mucho que pasen los años no dejan de ser divertidas. Agradezco haberte encontrado de nuevo, pues eso significa que aún tenemos muchos recuerdos que crear. Me da gusto que te divierta la historia, no soy buena con la comedia, no con éste fic, pero al menos logramos hacer que tengas escenas divertidas. Gracias por leernos y espero charlar nuevamente contigo, se te quiere Naomi-chan~

**Hana Kyu:** Tengo el placer de tener a una nueva lectora y el honor de que así mismo me haya dejado un comentario, me da gusto que te agrade el fic, debo decir que, al principio me resulto sencillo iniciar el fic, sin embargo conforme avanza la historia, cada pasado se vuelve más confuso, tengo claro cómo debe seguir el fic pero al mismo tiempo me resulta complicado llegar hasta ahí y cumplir mis propias exigencias. Las sugerencias que me brindan en cada review me ayudan a llenar aquellos espacios en blanco que tengo, por ello agradezco cada sugerencia aun por mínima que ésta sea. En efecto, entre Itachi y Deidara hay una relación de tiempo atrás, misma que solo ellos conocen, Deidara como habrás visto guarda un gran rencor hacia cada Uchiha existente ¿la razón? bueno, aparecerá en un par de capítulos más, lo que quiero es mantener la esencia del manga en esta historia, a mi manera claro, así que no te espantes si notas parecido, no es una coincidencia jejeje

Con respecto a Kakuzu y Hidan, no eh tenido tiempo de hacer una escena digna de ellos dos, eso porque toda la historia en sí es muy demandante pero te prometo hacer algo pronto para satisfacerte, espero te agrade. Por otra parte, decidí anexar a Orochimaru al equipo porque él ya pertenecía a Akatsuki, aunque abandonase la organización aún conserva su anillo y en lo personal, es indispensable, además de que no se puede formar un equipo de soccer con solo 10 personas xP

Aunque ese equipo, sólo es una cortina, necesitaban un club al que pertenecer y más importante, para conocerse, pues sus vidas están aún más entrelazadas de lo que imaginan. Zetsu, espero poder hacer más escenas con él, es muy popular por lo que puedo ver, y por último, Nagato... está en silla de ruedas porque en el manga no puede moverse y no podía imaginármelo postrado en la cama, así que decidí ponerlo en ese estado además eso me ayudará en los siguientes capítulos a explicar el porqué de la actitud de Pain con el equipo y en contraste para con la de su hermano.

Espero nos sigas leyendo y dejando comentarios y/o sugerencias, siempre habrá tiempo para responder a cada una de las dudas, soy nueva así que o tengo tantos fic como quisiera, pretendo terminar este antes de comenzar alguno más, quizá al menos avanzarlo antes de crear otro proyecto, mientras eso ocurra seguiré poniendo lo mejor de mí en cada capítulo. Hasta la próxima~

**Naomi:** Veo que dejaste 2 comentarios, en verdad eres una niña muy tierna, gracias por leerme, te prometo no decepcionarte con el fic~

** 5:** Siempre tan elocuente, es una de las cualidades por las que adoro leerte, me complace saber que eh logrado acaparar tu atención con la personalidad de cada uno de los personajes, intento darles personalidad propia y los más importante, que les distinga de los demás, es importante que cada chico tenga definida sus cualidades pero también que sientan que necesitan perfeccionarla, al final de cuentas no dejan de ser solo chicos, adolescente en un mundo aún muy maduro para ellos. Procuraré tener en cuenta tu sugerencia y hacer a Hidan aún más "joditativo" (¿?) según tus propias palabras jejeje. Descuida, Orochimaru apenas inicia sus participaciones, te prometo que haré de él la serpiente pervertida que todos conocemos, es cuestión de tiempo xD te avisaré apenas tengas las siguiente actualizaciones. Gracias por el review, se te quiere~ -¡y mucho!-

**Cony:** No estoy segura, pero creo que es la primera vez que comentas, de ser así se te agradece, es grato tener nuevos lectores, eso me anima a continuar las actualizaciones en menor tiempo. En efecto, el fic no pretendo catalogarlo como yaoi, pues mi objetivo es mostrar la vida de un adolescente, quienes apenas empiezan a entender sus propios sentimientos, quizá se vuelva un shonen ai, y descuida no pretendo hacer definitiva la pareja de ItaxDei, es solo parte de la historia, tal vez te agrade el resultado al final, espero así sea~

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** Sin duda leerle me alegra el día, aunque pretendía hacer con Zetsu una participación más destacada lo cierto es que, me gano la historia y ya no me dio tiempo de centrarme en él, por eso hice este capítulo, -que no tenía contemplado sinceramente- para rellenar lo que ocurrió en esa casa. Ciertamente Orochimaru siente una gran pena por sus compañeros pues él se considera el más normal de todos, algo que no planeo desmentir para no hacerle sentir mal xP con él tengo planes muy grandes aunque ahora no tenga mucha participación, pero es normal, apenas llevo 7 capítulos jeje.

**Samishi-valle-fuente12:** Lamento todo este tiempo que te hice esperar... sin duda aparecerá Konan pero en un capítulo más adelante, prometo que haré lo posible por que te agrade su aparición, y gracias por leerme y escribir, sin duda es algo que aprecio mucho n_n.

Deidara tiene una maldición al ser el más delgado de todos, pues su aspecto lo asemeja al de una chica, quizá esa mismo defecto le traiga a la larga grandes sorpresas, sin duda será el joven más atento y el que mejor entienda las aflicciones de cada quien, aunque no lo parezca Deidara es muy consciente de su entorno, un poco despistado con algunas cosas pero ¿qué adolescente no lo es? Jeje su carácter tan explosivo es lo que considero su mayor cualidad, aunque su paciencia es tan escasa como la de Sasori, cuando llega al límite toma medidas drásticas, un ejemplo de ello es lo malvado que es con Tobi, quizá este sea un amigo incondicional eso o es masoquista xP

Kakuzu siempre quiere hacer enojar al albino porque conoce a la perfección que no medita antes de actuar, algo que el mismo Hidan ignora de sí mismo, él aposto por Deidara, creyendo que la fuerza ganaría pero lo cierto es que, quien gana es la constancia, la que tuvo Tobi al aferrarse a lo que deseaba, todos deberíamos apostar por lo segundo pero no siempre es así.

Sasori no tuvo más elección que golpear a Deidara, a veces necesitamos de medidas drásticas para reaccionar, la cólera que Itachi le provoca al rubio es justificada, pero... todas las acciones tienes razones así como consecuencias. Al menos creo que salió bien ese encuentro malintencionado por parte del Uchiha, quizá esperaba una reacción más complicada de la que aparece aparentemente.

El error fue mío por no asegurarme de detallar las instalaciones, procuraré que cada lugar sea minuciosamente descrito para lograr un mejor entendimiento con la historia, pronto empezaré a narrar cada pasado, aunque conforme transcurre el fic hay datos interesantes escondidos.

El detalle de la silla de ruedas es para asemejarlo al manga, pues Nagato no puede mover de su cuerpo a su voluntad, además con ello pretendo hacer de ese personaje algo vulnerable, tan tímido como el manga lo narra, pero al mismo tiempo con deseos de ser tan fuerte como Yahiko.

Espero que cada capítulo la atraiga más y más, pues sólo así habré logrado ser mejor escritora, la historia inicial es por mucho muy distinta ahora y eso está bien, pues me complazco a mí misma, agradezco su apoyo siempre, pues sin su inspiración no habría publicado esta historia en un principio. Gracias Danna~

¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR CONTINUAR MUY DE CERCA CON LA HISTORIA!

Tenga un excelente día y recuerden que, no siempre las mejores opciones nos agradaran, pero puede que sea lo que en verdad necesitamos...

Ciaossu~


	9. Chapter 9 Una Rosa Diferente

Estoy de acuerdo si quieren asesinarme... Pedir perdón no arreglará que me demoré una ETERNINDAD, en fin. Aquí les dejo el capítulo número 9. Disfrútenlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Akatsuki son parte del anime/manga de Naruto, mismo que es creación de **Masashi Kisimoto**.

**Notas del Autor:** Las letras en **negrita** representan el dialogo del lado obscuro de Zetsu, los pensamientos estarán en letra _cursiva_. El fic está inspirado en una serie de historias leídas con anterioridad así que se agradece a cada uno de ellos por colaborar de manera indirecta a la creación de _**"La Academia del Team Akatsuki"**__**.**_

**-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-**

***-*-*Capítulo #9*-*-* Una Rosa Diferente**

Las calles se comenzaban a reflejar el cielo grisáceo, los pequeños charcos de agua servían de espejo, poco a poco fueron invadiendo las calles del centro de la ciudad; aquel cambio de clima había tomado por sorpresa a las personas que ahí se encontraban, pues la mañana había sido tan cálida que ahora aquella suave lluvia parecía irreal.

El cielo permanecía cubierto por nubes en tonos grises, la lluvia a pesar de ser ligera, mojaba lo suficiente para no querer salir; algunos había corrido para así refugiarse bajo el los árboles, otros se habían buscado refugio en los establecimientos que aún permanecían abiertos y algunos más corrían con desesperación bajo la lluvia en busca de lugares donde resguardarse.

–Tsk... Debí traerme un paraguas, uhn. –Se reprochó para sí mismo cierto rubio de bellos zafiros azulados, mientras con sus manos intentaba inútilmente cubrirse la cabeza–. Detesto la lluvia –se quejó mientras giraba su rostro por todos lados intentando hallar un refugio.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer ya con mayor intensidad, las pocas personas que transitaban por las calles se habían retirado ya, el camino comenzaba a verse nubloso a causa de la cantidad de agua que caía del cielo.

Deidara, quien se había refugiado temporalmente bajo el follaje de un gran árbol, entendió pronto que debía apresurarse a encontrar un nuevo lugar dónde pasar la lluvia, pues aquella aparente tormenta comenzaba a alcanzarle, ya tenía gran parte de su cabello mojado lo cual detestaba pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, aún se preguntaba cómo había llegado ahí, todo por una llamada…

***-*-* Flash Back *-*-***

–¿Qué quieres Deidara? –Se le escuchó hablar con un tono poco gentil.

–Aún es muy temprano para que ya tenga ése tono de voz, Danna. –Respondió de manera divertida mientras sostenía el celular.

–No estoy para bromas, así que dime ¿qué necesitas? –Se podía notar claramente que perdía la paciencia.

–Uhn... –hizo una breve pausa sólo para hacer desesperar aún más a su maestro, Deidara se divertía haciéndole perder la paciencia constantemente–. No necesito nada. –Se dibujo pronto una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Aun cuando Sasori no pudiese ver las expresiones de su alumno, le conocía tan bien que podía imaginarlas, así que dio gran respiro antes de responderle.

–...Deidara, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.

–¿Otra vez con eso? Tiempo, tiempo, uhn. Sólo de eso habla. –Se quejó el rubio. De manera inesperada su voz había cambiado lo suficiente para ignorarlo, agitaba constantemente las manos mientras le reclamaba a su maestro.

Sasori había alejado lo suficiente el móvil de su oreja, de no hacerlo hubiese perdido la capacidad de audición. Ya conocía los cambios repentinos de actuar de su aprendiz, pero en ésta ocasión no se podía explicar el por qué de su reacción.

Pensó cuidadosamente antes de responderle, pues necesitaba que Deidara se calmara lo suficiente para poder dialogar con él. Sin duda Sasori se preocupaba mucho por el rubio.

–Tienes razón, pero dime ¿a qué se debe la llamada? –Habló con serenidad el pelirrojo, esperando que con ese tono su alumno se tranquilizara.

–Ayer... yo... –titubeo un poco antes de continuar– hace varias semanas que no va al médico. –su voz se notaba débil.

–No necesitamos hablar de eso. –Sin duda aquello puso un fin definitivo al tema.

–Tks, –chasqueo la lengua ante la respuesta recibida– lo sé, pero Danna...

–No insistas Deidara, sabes lo que pienso. –Le interrumpió abruptamente sin darle derecho a replicar.

–Uhn... y es por ello que... debo insistir. –Dudó un poco al responder, pues sabía que quizá aquella insistencia haría enfadar a su maestro.

–No le has dicho a nadie ¿cierto? –Habló prontamente con algo de preocupación, temiendo por la respuesta.

–No podría uhn. –Respondió con total seguridad, inclusive se pudo apreciar un leve tono de molestia ante la duda. Para Deidara pensar en traicionar a su maestro era imposible.

–T-te lo agradezco. –Respondió con vacilación y vergüenza, pues algo en el le decía que el rubio le era leal.

–Pero... quizá ya comiencen a sospechar.

–Eso me temo. –Dijo resignado el pelirrojo.

–Danna...

–... ¿Sí? Habla.

Por ambas líneas se produjo un silencio incomodo, Deidara por un lado no quería decir algo que pudiese incomodar al ojimiel pero sabía que si había un tema que lograba incomodar a su Danna era precisamente éste. Por otra parte Sasori esperaba un tanto distraído la respuesta de su aprendiz, era bien sabido que su paciencia era poca, pero justo en ese momento no se encontraba tan bien como para notar la demora.

–Ya que salí por unos pendientes podría... ¿Ir a verle?

–No estoy en casa, salí y regresaré en un par de hora.

–¡Humn! –Se escuchó a través de la línea lo que parecía ser un puchero por parte del rubio.

–Eso te pasa por no confirmar antes. –Intentó sonar divertido aunque no lo estaba.

–¡Hey! Y yo tenía otras cosas que hacer, uhn.

–De ser así, deberé creerte.

–No se burle, tks... Danna, prométame que...

–Sabes que no lo puedo hacer. –Le interrumpió abruptamente el pelirrojo.

–Humn, s-sí lo sé, pero no puedo evitar.

–Gracias por preocuparte.

–Y-yo...

–Debo colgar, hablamos después. –Respondió sin consideración.

–... D-de acuerdo Danna, uhn.

Sasori colgó.

***-*-* Fin Flash Back *-*-***

–¡Detesto la lluvia, uhn! –Se quejó a modo de rabieta mientras se giraba para golpear el tronco del árbol donde se resguardaba manteniendo las manos dentro los bolsillos– ¿y ahora qué?...

De pronto un gran relámpago iluminó la zona, cegando por unos instantes al rubio, éste se asombró inmediatamente sin embargo un agudo grito lo devolvió a la realidad.

Una chica de cabellera azulada se encontraba bajo la lluvia, su cuerpo se había paralizado por completo, sentada sobre sus propias piernas, sus manos cubrían desesperadamente sus oídos. Al verla en ese estado Deidara corrió hacia ella a toda velocidad, temiendo que algo grave le hubiese pasado, fue cuando inevitablemente se dejó escuchar un sonoro estruendo, el rubio posó sus manos sobre las heladas manos de la desconocida pero ella ni siquiera reaccionó lo que provocó que el rubio la abrazara de manera protectora hasta que cesaran los rayos.

–¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó al tiempo en que se separaba de la joven.

–Y-yo... Lo siento... –A penas se le escuchó responder, tenía el rostro pálido y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar– Chuu~ –Estornudo.

–Vamos, te acompañaré hasta tu casa, uhn. –Le dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie– Necesitas cambiarte de ropa o te resfriarás.

–Gracias –agradeció mientras levantaba la vista dejado al descubierto unos bellos orbes grises– pero estoy bien, ya te he causado demasiados problemas.

Al intentar la joven ponerse en pie por completo resbaló, pero gracias a la agilidad del rubio, éste con u rápido movimiento la tomo entre sus brazos evitando que tocara el suelo.

–No estás bien, además un problema más a mi vida no hará la diferencia, eso siempre me dice Danna.

–Tienes razón. –Sonrió por vez primera ante el comentario del ojiazul. Su cabello azulado cubría parte de su rostro ocultando esa sonrisa que ya traía dándole un aspecto misterioso. Acercó su mano al rostro del rubio percatándose que se había colorado de manera pronta, le tocó la mejilla sintiendo cómo ésta ardía en temperatura. –¡Vamos! Necesitas curarte. –Le tomó del brazo obligándole a correr en dirección a su casa.

–E-espera... Uhn... –Sorprendido no pudo hacer más que seguirle– _ésta chica sí que es rara_ –pensó.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

–_Perdóname, pero no puedo dejar que lo digas... Lo siento Deidara._ –Pensó después de terminar la llamada, sin duda esa charla lo había perturbado lo suficiente para disimularlo.

–Y bien Sasori ¿ya te decidiste? –Habló el sujeto que se encontraba frente a él, sentado tras un fino escritorio de madera dejando al descubierto sus ásperas manos mientras su cuerpo permanecía sumergido en las sombras– ¡De qué lado estás?

–Hump –bufó con fastidio– no veo como alguien como yo pueda cambiar en algo la situación, –su media sonrisa altanera sólo provocó una sonora carcajada por parte del desconocido.

–Jajaja... Para ser tan pequeño veo que tienes muchas agallas, –de inmediato su voz cambió haciéndola sonar gruesa y rasposa– quizá más de las necesarias –amenazó al pelirrojo lo que ocasionó que éste se pusiera a la defensiva. –Veo que aún no has comprendido el papel que juegas en todo esto, tú sólo eres una marioneta, tu vida y destino dependen absolutamente de mí así que, para que veas que a pesar de tu insolencia puedo ser generoso contigo, estoy dispuesto a darte una semana más, de otro modo... Podrían ocurrir hechos lamentables en tu familia, como hace 10 años.

Sasori apretó fuertemente los dientes, sabía que aquel sujeto era peligroso, pero no tenía muchas opciones, tenía que decidir entre proteger al único familiar que le quedaba o asegurarse de traicionar a sus amigos.

–Tks, en ese caso... Volveré en una semana. –Tenía ganas de matar a ese tipo él mismo pero conocía sus limitaciones, no podía hacerlo solo, intentó calmarse lo suficiente para sonar sereno– Sólo para tomar la decisión. –Salió de la habitación, caminó a paso lento sin mirar atrás, tenía miedo, pero era más la rabia que sentía por no poder hacer nada, tomó su teléfono y buscó desesperadamente un número, necesitaba ayuda.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

Deidara y la joven extraña pronto se encontraron frente a un edificio, la ubicación resultaba agradable, una zona concurrida no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad; la fachada estaba adornada con grandes ventanales, a la entrada se desenrollaba una corta alfombra roja,

–¿Un departamento? –Arqueó levemente la ceja al preguntar, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna, por el contrario, los gestos en el rostro de la joven hablaban por sí mismos, se sentía ausencia. –Nada mal, uhn– intentó bromear con la situación, se sentía incómodo el ambiente.

–Sí, es bastante cómodo para una sola persona, –le sonrió aun cuando en sus ojos se notaba tristeza– adelante, entremos.

Ambos chicos entraron al edificio, un caballero se acercó a ellos a paso veloz, por su vestimenta se podía adivinar que trabajaba en el lugar, justo antes de lograr interceptarlos, la joven con un pronto ademán hizo saber que el rubio la acompañaba, éste no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, sólo confirmó con una sonrisa tosca.

El encargado soltó una pronta carcajada, disculpándose de inmediato con el ojiazul haciendo una reverencia.

Caminaron hacia el elevador, el rubio se recargó en una de las esquinas viendo de reojo cómo los dedos de la chica se posaban sobre el botón con el número 8, en el trayecto se podía escuchar una música tenue, pronto llegaron a su destino siendo ella la primera en salir, Deidara sólo emitió un hondo respiro antes de abandonar el elevador.

Se preguntaba cómo había terminado ahí, su mañana había iniciado más o menos normal, hasta la tarde cuando se sintió rechazado por su maestro lo que lo deprimió un poco, pero ahora su casi noche era totalmente inesperado, se había ofrecido a acompañarla pero ahora estaba a unos metros de la habitación de una total desconocida, se cuestionaba sobre cuál habría sido la reacción de su maestro ante esa situación, probablemente la misma que tuvo cuando se conocieron.

La mente del rubio parecía despegarse de su inerte cuerpo, se divertía ante el misterio pero no podía evitar sentir algo de nerviosismo, el sonar de unas llaves le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

Ella buscó entre sus bolsillos una llave plateada, el ojiazul se limitó a observarla, no habían logrado sostener una charla apropiada y eso le incomodaba, ni siquiera sabía el por qué había accedido a acompañarla, quizá el haberla viso en medio de la tormenta sola y en ese estado tan lamentable, no lo sabía pero... Algo en esa mirada gris le hizo permanecer.

–Bienvenido seas –habló la joven por fin, invitándole a pasar.

–Humn, sí gracias– respondió con poca seguridad mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá que se hallaba en medio de la sala.

–¿Té? –preguntó la ojigris mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

–C-claro –vaciló por un momento tras percatarse con mayor detalle del lugar donde se hallaba.

–El departamento era bastante amplio, la mayoría de los muebles estaban tapizados en color blanco, justo bajo sus pies se encontraba una alfombra en color azul marino, la habitación tenía varias lámparas e lava en colores rojizo-anaranjados que daban una armonía cálida al lugar contrastando con el color cielo en las paredes mismas que eran adornadas con varios cuadros cuya firma del pintor era la misma "K. Yutaka".

Tras recorrer aquellas paredes con sus delineados zafiros, pudo apreciar un cuadro cuyo estilo era diferente al resto, manejaba colores sombríos y trazos irregulares, pero eso sin duda le sumaba belleza al lienzo, éste cuadro no tenía firma solo el dibujo de algo que asemejaba a un escorpión negro.

–Akasuna... –Murmuró para sí mismo mientras deslizaba sus blancos y temerosos dedos por el relieve del cuadro.

–¿Conoces al autor? –Preguntó la joven mientras sostenía una bandeja con un juego de té.

–Bueno, no exactamente, uhn. –Se sorprendió ya que no imaginaba que podría ser escuchado. –Danna posee ese apellido, el escudo de su familia es representado por un escorpión parecido al del cuadro, pero en color rojo.

–Interesante, no imaginaba que parte de aquella legendaria familia "Akasuna" tuviera herederos por aquí, sin duda quiero conocerlos y así.

–Humn, eso no se va a poder... –Le interrumpió con tristeza en su voz.

La joven no entendía del todo la ahora expresión del rubio.

–Hace diez años que Danna quedó sin padres. –Benió de su té con calma.

–L-lo siento... –Se quedó sin palabras, había sido indiscreta sin intención– no es fácil quedarse solo a tan corta edad...

–Aún tiene a su abuela, uhn. Pero no creo que se trate de la misma familia, algo como eso me lo hubiera contado. –Contestó con seguridad.

–Es una lástima, allá en Paris los Akasuna son una leyenda.

–¿Paris? –Se sorprendió– para ser francesa manejas muy bien el idioma.

–Es cierto, me disculpo por mi falta de educación. –Se levantó dirigiéndose a la pequeña chimenea encendiéndola, se sentó cerca del calor–. Mi nombre es Konan, tengo un par de días de haber llegado a esta ciudad, estaba de compras cuando comenzó a llover... –Abrazó sus piernas escondiendo su rostro dejando visible únicamente sus ojos– y... Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar todo lo anterior –estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza al recordar lo sucedido.

–Tks, no te preocupes, uhn. Lo cierto es que tenía tiempo libre, además no todos los días se conoce a una nueva amiga –intentó animarla.

–Eres muy gentil, lo que resulta algo extraño en un chico.

–¡¿Chico?! ¡¿En verdad crees que soy un chico?! –Sus ojos irradiaban felicidad, pues era ya normal para él ser confundido con una chica.

–Sí es que... No pude evitar sentir tu aroma cuando me abrazaste...

–Etto yo... No fue esa mi intención, l-lo siento, no pienses mal... Yo no soy esa clase de chicos, quizá Hidan sí, ¡pero yo no! Yo solo quería ayudarte.

–Jejeje –se divertía al ver al rubio armar todo ese drama– descuida, de haber creído lo contrario, no te habría invitado a mi departamento.

–Uhn, es cierto. –Asintió con gusto.

–Eres el primer amigo que conozco desde que llegué. –Añadió la joven con algo de timidez.

–¿En serio? Entonces, brindemos por este inesperado encuentro, uhn.

–¡Claro! Aunque no estoy muy segura si se deba brindar con té. –Dijo con un aire divertido.

–Ni yo, pero eso no importa, será nuestro secreto Konan.

–Sí, estoy de acuerdo... –Pausó al recordar que desconocía el nombre de su salvador.

–Deidara y es un gusto conocerte, uhn.

–El gusto es mío, Deidara.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

En un restaurant al centro de la ciudad dos jóvenes se encontraban charlando, tenía la carta en las manos pero aún no se decidían qué ordenar.

–Caballeros ¿puedo tomar su orden? –Preguntó el mesero con gentileza.

El joven de orbes carmesí asintió con tranquilidad.

–La especialidad del día estará bien.

–¡Claro! –Sacó una pluma de su bolsillo y comenzó a escribir– ¿Alguna bebida para acompañar?

–Humn... –Releyó el menú y pronto se decidió por un té.

–Earl grey.

–¡Tks! Estos precios son una exageración. –Se quejó su acompañante mientras alejaba la carta de su vista.

–Ya te había dicho que yo invitaba. No tienes porqué quejarte.

–No conozco nada de lo que está escrito. –Con su tono burlón pretendía hacer enojar al pelinegro, sin embargo no lo consiguió.

–En ese caco que sean dos órdenes.

El mesero se apresuró en anotar todo, un ademán fue suficiente por parte de uno de los jóvenes para entender que podía retirarse.

El mayor de ellos posó su mirada sobre la gran ventana que daba a la calle, la lluvia había opacado en su mayoría la superficie impidiendo apreciar el paisaje. DE inmediato evidenció su fastidio.

–¿Tenía que ser justo hoy? Este clima solo me provoca fastidio, además pudimos habernos reunido en tu apartamento o el mío. –Se quejó.

–No era prudente, alguien podría vernos y eso solo arruinaría los planes. –Respondió con calma el pelinegro.

–Vamos Itachi, tu seriedad es frustrante, eres tan agobiante como Hidan y su estupidez.

El Uchiha acomodó sus lentes antes de contestar.

–Lo tomaré como un cumplido. –Curvo sus labios con ironía.

–Verte de humor es más aterrador que tratar con Orochimaru y su obsesión contigo.

–No lo menciones por favor, no quisiera topármelo de camino a casa.

–Jajaja eso sí sería perturbador. –Sin duda se estaba divirtiendo con la incomodidad del Uchiha.

El mesero apareció de nueva cuenta con los platillos, los sirvió con rapidez y eficacia que ni siquiera sintieron la interrupción.

–Volviendo a lo otro, ya está listo. La información que me pediste debe llegar en dos días.

–Te lo agradezco Kakuzu, y como lo dije por la llamada, nadie debe enterarse de esto.

–No entiendo por qué quieres información de él, creía que no te agradaba. –Su voz notaba curiosidad.

–No me agrada pero necesito saber el vínculo que tiene con "él".

Kakuzu se dejó caer sobre su silla con aburrimiento. Sin embargo no apartó la vista de Itachi, por primera vez estaba frente a un joven temeroso, y aunque no lo aparentase, el haberle pedido ese favor lo evidenciaba.

–Lo que tengas pensado hacer no me incumbe, sólo espero estés consciente del riesgo que estas tomando con todo esto. Mis fuentes son confiables así que por la información no te preocupes.

–Es por lo que estará escrito que no puedo estar tranquilo.

–Nunca te había visto así.

Itachi permaneció en silencio, no le gustaba hablar de su vida y menos de la carga emocional que tenía, algo que Kakuzu entendió a la perfección. Ambos comenzaron a comer, sin duda la selección del menor había sido la correcta.

Habían ya terminado la comida, Itachi había ordenado como postre unos dangos, le había dicho a Kakuzu que eran un platillo que no podía no probar, sin embargo éste tuvo que ausentarse un momento para ir al sanitario.

De camino de regreso a la mesa sintió que su celular vibraba, era una llamada.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Necesito de tu ayuda. Te veo mañana en tu casa. –Al otro lado del auricular la voz se escuchaba distinta a la usual de su dueño.

–Anotado.

La llamada se cortó, sabía que el pelirrojo era corto con sus palabras pero justo ahora estaba algo desconcertado, primero Itachi ahora Sasori... ¿En qué andaban metidos esos dos?

Regreso a la mesa, su mirada aún tenía impreso el desconcierto.

–¿Hum? –Itachi levantó la vista como esperando una respuesta.

–Sin duda alguna, ustedes dos están escondiendo algo muy grande. –Se limitó en contestar lo justo, sabía que sin decir el nombre Itachi sabría de quién estaba hablando.

–Pronto terminará...

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

Desde las sombras de la abrumadora noche, unos ojos amarillentos brillaron, nadie alrededor se había percatado de su presencia, sabía cómo moverse y ya era hora de partir, tenía la información que le habían solicitado.

Sacó una cámara y un rápido flash iluminó la zona.

–¿Qué fue eso? –Giró su rostro con desconcierto.

–Tal vez algún animal, tranquila, no es nada, uhn. –Respondió el rubio con calma, pues él no había visto nada.

–Seguro es mi imaginación, gracias por todo Deidara, espero verte pronto. –Se despidió del rubio con un gesto gentil, estaba agradecida con él.

–Hasta pronto. –Se alejó el rubio para tomar rumbo a su hogar, era algo tarde y debía darse prisa. Encendió su teléfono y notó que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto de Sasori, con las mismas guardó el celular en su bolsillo, no lo contestaría, no hoy, no ahora.

La joven entro al edificio con tranquilidad sin notar que estaba siendo observada desde las sombras.

–Tks, aún no conozco tu nombre pero tu presencia no le agradará al jefe. –Susurró mientras desaparecía entre la noche.

**-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-**

¿Qué les puedo decir...? Sin duda que no tengo mucha inspiración, menos después de enterarme de que, mis dos mejores amigos ya no lo son, y en parte es mi culpa... Pero la vida sigue y solo hay que seguir sonriendo.

No estoy segura si en este capítulo deje plasmado lo que quería, la verdad es que ni siquiera estaba segura de escribirlo, pues **"Recuerdos Monócromos"** fue algo que hice a última hora y eso vino a descomponer toda la lista de capítulos que ya tenía planeado.

En fin, lo hecho echo está, así que a continuar, sé que es un poco corto con respecto a los últimos que publiqué, pero no tenía mucha idea de cómo meter a Konan a la historia, en cambio lo que pasará cuando se conozcan ella y Pain, eso sí lo tengo MUY claro jeje.

El siguiente capítulo lo tengo a la mitad... Les pido sean pacientes...

Cualquier cosa, pueden dejar un Reviews como lo hizo **Holy Van**, a quien le agradezco por haber leído de corrido la historia y si tienen sugerencia, serán bien recibidas.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
